


Gift for Jazz (PG version)

by Fianna9, gatekat



Series: Dragons of Hausnest [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Dragons of Hausnest, Entertainer!Jazz, M/M, Praxians are Predacons, Pre-War, Predacon!Prowl, Priest!Soundwave, Slavery, These Predacons are Really Different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 85,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fianna9/pseuds/Fianna9, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatekat/pseuds/gatekat
Summary: While wandering the largest public market on Cybertron Soundwave brings home a gift for Jazz that honestly none of them know what to do about right away.This is the same story as the explicit one just minus the sex.





	1. Market Find

In the bustle of Cybertron's largest outdoor market one being stood out among the countless mecha and aliens from across the galaxy despite his simple looks and build. It was the way he carried himself, his simple colors and limited highlights with a deep gloss finish spoke of wealth without the need to show off. While he was by no means the most wealthy being cruising the multi-level market he was still a worthy subject to attract the attention of. Almost invisible nearby were a black cougaraider and a black and red cryo-condor gliding above him.

Without hurry Soundwave scanned booths and tents as he passed for both goods and the mindset of the merchants. Despite leaving the priesthood to follow his spark Soundwave still believed in rewarding good mecha and subtly punishing those harmful to society. Fabrics from Cybertron and off-world, both metal and organic. Jewelry and ornaments from even further afield than the empire's reach. Creatures of every description, mechanical and organic, some requiring special habitation just to survive. Prepared fuels of every description and origin from simple cubes to meals to confections to high grade in bottles worth more than many a mecha's spark. He made metal notes, picked up a few treats for his small family and walked on to the level that he felt drawn to despite how much it hurt him to hear and feel the state of those sold as legal slaves and exotic pets.

There were the typical clusters of worn work frames whose large, solid builds destined them for mines and hard labor. Most of those were almost numb, any concern for which particular mecha owned them lost to the monotony of their existence. Their existences were hard and dull but rarely all that painful. A few exotically decorated pleasure slaves graced a stall, their shimmering paint artfully designed to attract attention and catch a wealthy buyer's optic. He could sense many were fearful for the future. The dancers in the next stall, owned by the same merchant, were in a better state of meta. Most knew they'd be in their owner's berth but it wasn't why one bought them. They existed to dance and entertain elsewhere.

Among the exotic pets were aliens usually marketed as status symbols. An Itarian was displayed in one stall, the small brown cat-wolf biped with iridescent feathers offered as an exotic pet despite its legal status as a slave. Soundwave could tell it wasn't as docile as the merchant claimed. Right now it was drugged and well fed, both factors making it more tolerant of the stroking. He could read its clear intention to be compliant until it knew it could escape and then do as much damage as it could on the way out. While it would be just the kind of pet a rising star such as his conjunx endura might own this one did not need rescuing. It was quite smart enough to manage on its own and knew how to get back to its homeworld once loose.

The sudden scramble of several mecha away from another stall drew his attention and his casual-seeming walk over to a most unusual beast. In another time he'd have called it a robodragon despite the fairly small size of the dirty white plating with sections of black, red and yellow. Combat-whited blue optics glared out below a red chevron with yellow center and its wings had been detached and were laying nearby. Almost as notable as the dimly glowing red ball between the forked tips of its tail was the tight muzzle keeping its jaws closed.

For Soundwave the real note from this creature was that its open aggression was half pain and half fear. Even its significant hunger was secondary for now. It wasn't nearly the monster the merchant was trying to claim in an effort to sell it to a gladiator or arena manager.

A large Kaonite framed femme stepped forward to examine the creature paying close attention to its talons and jaw. Her thoughts were open, focused on the shanix this beast could bring in by battling gladiators and pondering how long it would last before being deactivated spectacularly in front of a crowd. The creature gave a muffled hiss and tried to shy away from the probing optics, attention focused on this potential buyer even as it tracked the others around it. There was clearly more intelligence there than the merchant was implying to his audience. This creature needed rescuing from what would be a harsh, brutally short existence. 

With that thought came the warmth in his spark Soundwave had long associated with making a good choice and he stepped forward for his own examination.

"This beast: designation?" He asked as the creature slammed its helm sideways into the Kaonite's hand and lunged for her as far as the heavy chain and choke collar would permit.

"Jagerin. It's a vicious creature capable of ripping mecha open or melting armor by spitting acid," the merchant said as he discretely triggered a shock which made the creature bellow as its frame thrashed from the pain. The femme stepped back and gave a wary but considering look while Jagerin lay still and panted with its entire frame to recover.

Soundwave immediately noted the lack of recognition in the creature and realized this was a designation given to help enhance its desirability for the arena. It hadn't even been called it that enough to have a secondary link in place yet. It was hungry too. Not yet desperate enough to attack for the fuel in a mecha's lines but definitely fuel was its top thought beyond the pain and fear.

"Location: Jagerin's capture?" Soundwave asked as he stepped closer but made no effort to touch. Instead he extended his field to find out how it reacted to polite contact. There was quiet surprise, then that long predatory face swung towards Soundwave and locked optics with him. Suspicion was deep in its thoughts along with the lingering pain of the shock and another pain that was harder to trace, but with the focus fully on him Soundwave was certain this being was as sentient as any mecha.

"It's from far out beyond the furthest colonies. I purchased it from an Urgronian trader after the beast offlined its previous owner," the merchant said with a subtle shift to his field. It was obvious to Soundwave that he was lying although whether it was to enhance the rarity or dangerousness of this creature was difficult to discern. 

"Jagerin: responds to commands?" Soundwave asked. He had to hide his surprise when he caught a distinct impression of 'when I want' from the mechanimal.

"It understands a few commands, but it is unruly so it occasionally has to be reminded to obey. It took a few starvation bouts, but it knows better than to attack when it is being given fuel," the merchant said. 

"Jagerin: territorial?" Soundwave asked.

"Decidedly. It would make a fine wild guard beast," the merchant answered, readily going with a different angle than an arena beast. A sale was a sale after all and Soundwave looked like he was good for the shanix. "It is possible to train. It responds to pain punishment and fuel rewards. I've only attempted basic measures to handle it safely. The vet knocks it out for any work or exams."

Now that the dragon was mostly recovered from the aftereffects of the shock Soundwave extended one hand slowly towards him while keeping close track of his reactions. He had no desire to be headbutted or stabbed with the chevron but did want to see if the mechanimal would tolerate nonthreatening contact. That lingering pain from an unknown source was definitely a factor in its temperament. Once repaired it would be calmer.

He got glared at and it pulled away a bit, every bit the abused being it had been, but there was no intention towards violence yet. It didn't trust him but it could tell the difference in intent between Soundwave and the arena owner. It was only in getting this close that he realized that forelimbs were bound together and to the hind limbs. It wouldn't make a strike any less damaging but it would hamper any attempt to make contact.

"Careful. It's still capable of doing damage," the merchant warned even as Soundwave managed to touch the beast's shoulder above the wing mount.

The touch earned a rumble of displeasure but no lashing out.

Soundwave slowly moved his hand up along the neck, ignoring the grime while he lightly stroked the hard metal scales beneath his fingers. Despite the superficial damage and dirty appearance the dragon's frame was still sound. With proper care and a good cleaning it would be a stunning pet for his conjunx endura. It also wasn't large enough to be unmanageable in their home. The intelligence he was already sure of would enable behavioral issues to be sorted out rather quickly. Just from the touch he'd managed here he knew it was not prone towards aggression first. Hungry, hurting, chained, in a strange environment with many beings around and prodded it was still not lashing out at him.

Even better was that the beast's mental tension lessened as the touch continued. There was no mistaking that it wasn't pleased. It just wasn't being hurt so it settled into tolerance mode.

"It seems to like you," the merchant commented. "The vet has to sedate it to get that close."

The creature would have a better existence with him than in the arena, and it would be a waste to allow it to be offlined like that if he could afford to purchase it. "Jagerin: cost." 

"Two hundred fifty thousand," the merchant began, giving a look at the Kaonite femme, who nodded.

"I'll pay it," she said after looking the creature over again.

"Soundwave: two hundred sixty thousand," Soundwave offered.

"Two seventy," a third voice entered.

"Two ninety," the femme bid.

"Soundwave: three hundred thousand."

The femme shook her helm and the other bidder gave Jagerin another look and shook his helm.

"Three hundred thousand shanix accepted," the merchant inclined his helm to Soundwave and did little to hide that he was pleased. "Will you take it now or delivery?"

"Delivery: tonight," Soundwave replied realizing that he would need to get home to make arrangements and make a few purchases for their new pet. He pinged the merchant the address and they made short work of exchanging funds, records and filing proof of ownership change. It went as smoothly as Soundwave expected of an experienced slave merchant.

* * *

A breem before the delivery of his new pet was scheduled Soundwave was in one of the spare rooms of the penthouse condo he and Jazz shared as conjunx endura of means. A large, well-padded pet berth was against the wall away from the door. Next to it were two soft blankets from the spares pile. As an experiment to see how intelligent their new pet really was an old datapad had been loaded with sparkling language games and placed on the other side of the berth while a couple toys for batting around were on the floor. On a single shelf were some basic dry grooming supplies. It was a sparse environment for now and that was intentional.

In opposite corners were tiny cameras set to record everything Jagerin did and provide a clear view of where it was and what it was doing before the door was opened. Knowing where Jagerin was when the door was opened would help keep it from accidentally or intentionally hurting anyone else in the household, but it also meant they would be able to see what it did when it thought it was alone in its room. Soundwave had already contacted a veterinarian to examine his new pet to determine its status, needed repairs and any unexpected needs. 

He acknowledged a ping from the front desk that a delivery was there and agreed to it being delivered to the penthouse condo while he walked to the central lift the crate and delivery mech would come up in.

It didn't take more than a few kliks of waiting for the lift to open revealing the large gray crate inside. The orange mech inside looked him over. "You Soundwave?" 

"Affirmative. Jagerin's room: this way."

The delivery mech nodded and activated the simple hover-dolly to follow Soundwave to the nearby door that was slid open. The crate's door was opened.

"Jagerin: out." Soundwave instructed. He knew it was already inclined to do so. That it did not like the crate was broadcasting loudly. Even so it took a ventilation cycle to see what was beyond the door and if it was a threat. Then it walked out and into the room prepared for it. He closed the door, locked it and faced the delivery mech.

"It's wings and such are here," he tapped a large box from on top of the crate before handing a datapad to Soundwave. "If you'll sign that he's all yours."

Soundwave nodded, did a quick check that the box contained what he expected and sighed the datapad before handing it back.

"Ya want the crate?" the delivery mech asked. 

"Negative," Soundwave debated keeping it for a moment in case they had to move Jagerin but ultimately dismissed the idea. Jagerin did not like the crate and using it later might trigger fears of being sent back to the merchant or someone like him. It wouldn't cost many shanix to pick up a different one and work to give it a positive or at least neutral association. Given how intelligent it was he was fairly sure a crate would not be needed again.

"Good luck with it," the delivery mech said before he unloaded the box from the crate and headed back to the lift.

Once he was gone, Soundwave went to join Ravage and Laserbeak in the security room to observe his new pet. Jagerin was carefully sniffing the blankets on the berth. The inspection was careful, methodical and familiar.

"He checks out like I do," Ravage commented with a cocked helm. "You're right. He's smart."

"He?" Soundwave glanced at his first symbiot.

"He's smart. You know it. I know it. He's no more an it than I am," Ravage insisted firmly.

"Maybe she's a femme. Had you thought about that?" Laserbeak asked as she flew down from her favored perch and landed on Soundwave's shoulder to get a better view of the camera.

"Confirmation: veterinarian," Soundwave said, not disputing Ravage's argument and wanting to avoid another snipping match between the two symbiots. That intelligence was one of the main reason he had purchased the mechanimal. They watched Jagerin move from the blankets and berth to the toys on the floor. Each toy was carefully inspected before being bumped to see how it responded to touch. The datapad was greeted with the same interest, with the tiny but visible cameras getting the most inspection. Jagerin did its best to reach up to sniff them while hobbled and muzzled. 

"What?" Ravage focused in on a tiny motion to one side of the solid muzzle front and then the other.

"Might be a glossa although if it is it's nothing like mine," Laserbeak said, grudgingly going along with Soundwave's point about the pronouns. For all they knew this being has its own ideas on the subject that didn't go with either common one. "How are we supposed to give it fuel with that nasty thing over its mouth?" 

"Muzzle and hobbles: to be removed soon." Soundwave told them. "Wings: attached by veterinarian."

"Good. Keeping those off like this is cruel," Laserbeak said as they watched Jagerin explore the rest of the cameras and then the door. "Even if it can't fly having them will help it stay sane." 

"Affirmative," Soundwave agreed and watched as Jagerin carefully got the datapad and nudged it over to the simple nest before settling in and turning it on.

"It knows enough to know what a datapad is and how to use it without breaking it. That's a really good sign," Laserbeak observed as Jagerin poked at a spot on the screen.

Soundwave could tell Jagerin was more than just curious about the visuals on the display. It also seemed to grow more interested the longer it prodded at the images displayed. "Ravage: desire to meet Jagerin first?"

"Yes," Ravage replied without hesitation as he rose and headed for the door to its room. He was smaller than Jagerin and unlikely to be viewed as a serious threat but large enough he hopefully qualified as a person or at least not a meal. It made him the best neutral party for a first meeting. Not wanting to startle the mechanimal, Ravage tapped the door twice before opening it. On the vid feed he could see Jagerin's helm come up and it stood carefully only to hold still when the door did slide open.

Jagerin's gaze was initially directed up at Soundwave's helm level, but the mechanimal paused and cocked its head as Ravage appeared in the doorway. It made no move towards the door and gave no sign it was going to try to flee, not that any of them had expected a move this quickly and with all of its impairments and restraints.

"I am Ravage," he said slowly with careful enunciation in Imperial. "You are?"

Out of sight but well within telepathy range Soundwave stood to the side of the door and listened with his mind as much as his audials. He caught a string of sound/glyph in the mechanimal's mind and had to hide his surprise when he recognized it as a word-glyph.

_Prowl_

It was so close to Primal Vernacular. A glyph for silent movement.

Instead of speaking the pet carefully shifted so it could tap the muzzle.

Ravage studied the muzzle and hobbles for a klik figuring out how they were connected together. The hobbles on the mechanimal's forelimbs were easiest for him to remove by applying pressure to the two trigger points with his paws and turning the mechanism with his mouth. 

From his spot nearby Soundwave caught relief from his pet as the chains and manacles clanked to the floor set by set. Behind it was curiosity why Soundwave wasn't the one who did it.

With the muzzle finally off Ravage got a good look at a fearsome set of jaws and teeth to rival any predator and a good look at the glossa that looked like a normal mecha's rather than the slender tendril that flickered in and out on the vid.

"Prowl," it answered, using the simplest form of the designation.

So far the first meeting was going better than Soundwave had expected. Prowl felt accepting of Ravage's appearance and seemed to be settling a bit now that the bindings had been removed.

"If you obey the bindings stay off," Ravage said just as slowly as they tried to figure out how much Prowl understood. 

Prowl looked like it was honestly working and doing a bit of guessing but after a moment it said "Prowl obey. This" and pushed the bindings away. Its mind said it was a question, something its field backed up for Ravage.

"Good," Ravage said as he picked up the bindings in his teeth and dragged them over to the door and away from Prowl. Returning once again he nodded towards the pet berth. "Your berth; your room." 

"Prowl stay," it responded. "Wings?"

"Vet will fix them soon," Ravage replied knowing from having lived with Laserbeak how distressing wing injuries were. Getting those reattached even if Prowl couldn't fly would definitely help settle their pet. "Obey Soundwave and life will be good." 

Prowl nodded. "Rules?"

~Ravage: Soundwave needs three kliks to translate.~ Soundwave sent over their bond. ~Prowl: primary language Primal Vernacular.~

"Soundwave is translating rules for you," Ravage replied as he settled on his haunches hoping to put Prowl more at ease. "Soundwave is fair master. If you understand rules easier to obey rules." 

Prowl mirrored Ravage's motion. 

"You hurt?" Ravage asked. He was a bit disgusted by the dirty condition of Prowl's armor but taking care of that could wait until the vet saw it and cleared it for bathing. 

"Wing." Prowl nuzzled one of the connection points. "Hungry."

~You want to bring fuel with you when you come in with the rules? I didn't hear the vet say anything about keeping it hungry when we made the appointment,~ Ravage asked.

~It's going to learn better if it's not distracted,~ Laserbeak agreed. 

~Affirmative.~ Soundwave agreed and slipped away to get a large shallow cube similar to what Ravage preferred to drink from and filled it before returning. 

"Fuel soon. With rules." Ravage promised and knew the instant Prowl had translated that.

On the way to the pet's room Soundwave downloaded the translated rules onto a datapad. The moment he appeared Prowl made a very deliberate shift in posture. It remained seated but it straightened its spinal strut from helm to haunches.

~I'm sure that's a no-threat display. It's hard to lunge from that.~ Ravage observed.

~Agreed.~ Soundwave replied as he stepped closer to his slave. He didn't even need his telepathy to know that Prowl had fixated on the fuel and was only just holding onto the training not to lunge for it. Careful not to appear intimidated or in a hurry he set the long cube on the floor between them and watched Prowl quiver. Its mind was clear in imagery rather than glyphs what it was waiting for. It had been trained not to go for fuel until the mech delivering it stepped back.

"Prowl: fuel." Soundwave said and stepped back.

Prowl immediately moved forward to claim the bowl by dragging it back to the nest. While Soundwave and Ravage watched in fascination Prowl put its muzzle all the way to the bottom and began to suck the energon into its mouth.

~Might want to invest in a slightly deeper cube for it if it always fuels like that. Although it might be because it's hungry.~ Ravage observed noting the difference from his own fueling style. ~It's already making a claim on the berth and blankets.~

~Berth: sanctuary.~ Soundwave agreed with Ravage's assessment. Even if the blankets got dirtier than normal these first few joors having the creature's scent on them would help it settle again after the vet's visit. ~Fueling style: normal. Predates capture and slavery.~

When the energon got too low to suck up Prowl shifted to its haunches and lifted the cube up to pour the remainder into its mouth from a corner. It barely sated the hunger but the fuzzy-happy-content sensation indicated to Soundwave that the hunger level now was likely the difference between half and full tanks. He'd spend the next decaorn or two with the vet's assistance, and hopefully Prowl's, to determine just how much was actually needed.

When the empty bowl was set down Prowl looked expectantly at Soundwave with clear thoughts of the rules in mind.

"These are Prowl's rules," Soundwave said carefully in Primal Vernacular to see how the slave responded. The beast jerked in how startled it was then quickly relaxed with utter relief. "The first rule is that damaging members of the household is prohibited." 

"Understood," Prowl replied. The accent was notable though far from making it too difficult to understand.

Soundwave couldn't help relaxing at bit. Having a common language was going to make integrating Prowl much easier even if they had to watch for syntax changes. "The second rule is that you will obey Soundwave and Jazz." 

There was a still-unnatural flare of wariness in Prowl before it spoke. "Understood. Limits, duties?"

"Your first duty is to protect our household using lethal force only if necessary. You were officially purchased to be an attractive pet and guard for Jazz. Public displays will be required for this part of your position. You are also to assist with stress relief for Jazz," Soundwave listed the more important duties for Prowl. 

There was a moment of processing as Prowl translated that to what it expected it all meant and to Soundwave's relief it was fundamentally corrected, then nodded its long helm. "Does Jazz understand this language?"

"Negative," Soundwave said. "Prowl will be taught Imperial Standard. Jazz will learn simple commands in Primal Vernacular. I will translate as necessary."

Another dip of the helm, this time with a great deal of eagerness. "Prowl will learn."

~Why don't you ask him what he is?~ Ravage prompted.

"What is your species?" Soundwave asked acknowledging Ravage's prompting even though the question had already been on his list. Finding out how well they could communicate with the creature had been higher on his priority list.

"Dragon." Prowl answered. While it was true Soundwave caught it wasn't the full truth.

"What is the designation for your homeworld?" Soundwave pressed.

"Hausnest," came much more truthfully. With it came mental images of a mechanical world from the air, a city and other dragons of many sizes, colors and styles that was quickly gone.

"Would you prefer to be called he, she or it?" Soundwave deliberated for a moment pursuing the question of Prowl's species further but decided to pause that part of the interrogation for the moment. The dragon was understandably wary and untrusting, and there was still a potential language issue between them. Pursuing the question later once more trust had established might lead to clearer answers. There was also the possibility that Jazz might be able to charm the information out of their pet once they could properly communicate. 

"He," Prowl answered after a brief pause. 

~Told you,~ Ravage said with a satisfied rumble from his spot off to the side.

~Whatever, at least we asked before we used it,~ Laserbeak snapped back. ~Can I come in now and meet him?~

~Affirmative,~ Soundwave said ignoring the bickering. He was satisfied that Prowl was unlikely to attack the smaller flier. 

Laserbeak glided in and landed on Soundwave's shoulder. "Hello Prowl. I am Laserbeak."

"Hello Laserbeak," he focused on reproducing her designation flawlessly.

"How big will you get?" she asked with a curious chirp.

Prowl cocked his helm and flicked that slender bit of glossa out before answering. "As large as I can. Dragons always grow."

Soundwave made a note to examine what records he could find on dragons of any species to see if that information was a potential lead as to his pet's origins. Intermittent growth was a rare trait, especially among sentient beings. They would need to monitor the dragon's growth to make certain it didn't cause any issues for their finances or the local authorities. He had an image of Jazz riding the dragon flicker briefly through his processor.

"Can you fly?" Laserbeak asked looking over at the wings and comparing them to Prowl's physical size. 

"With my wings. Yes." Prowl answered her.

"Do you have to fly or want to fly like Laserbeak?" Ravage asked. If the dragon needed to fly like a Seeker there were going to be more logistical issues for them to figure out.

"Dragons fly." Prowl answered with open uncertainty.

Soundwave probed more directly and felt it when Prowl realized he was there. The reaction was more violent than he expected and far different. Most beings who could recognize a telepathic probe had some idea of what it was and how to block it. Or at least what didn't work. Frantically clawing at your own head to try and push something away wasn't one of them. Even so Soundwave back out quickly.

"I only sought to understand the extent of your need to fly." Soundwave explained to the shivering mass of distraught mechanimal pressed against the far wall with his helm under his body and further shielded by forelimbs.

He wanted to extend some comfort to the dragon but wasn't certain how well physical contact would be received. Ravage walked slowly over to Prowl and pressed his field lightly against the larger frame. He was already calming down. "Soundwave did not intend to cause distress."

"Understood," Prowl said. His voice wavered while his field told the story of a rapidly calming mind. Within a klik Prowl had uncurled and seemed steady again.

"I am telepathic," Soundwave said now that Prowl was calmed down.

"He could sense you were sentient and in distress. That is why he bought you." Laserbeak offered. "You will have a better life here than in the arena." 

"Longer as well." Prowl said even if he wasn't willing to bet on it.

"How old are you?" Ravage asked.

"Eight thousand two hundred forty one nae'ams. Urrr, a nae'am is the time it takes Hausnest to circle its star," Prowl attempted to explain and knew it meant nothing here.

"An adult?" Ravage asked.

"Young adult," Prowl answered with a nod.

"Are all your systems functional? The vet will want to know." Laserbeak asked. If he'd been a pet for a long time there might be systems that didn't activate properly or were deactivated by a previous master.

Prowl did an internal check before answering. "Ranged communications systems disabled. Hunting systems disabled. Flight systems on standby until wings are attached. Poor maintenance overall. Otherwise functional."

"Hunting systems will probably remain inactive since we are in the city," Ravage said. "The rest will be repaired." 

Prowl looked at him, tipped his head sideways and focused on Soundwave. "My duty to protect Jazz difficult without hunting systems."

"You will be expected to settle into household and learn the laws first," Soundwave replied. He wanted the dragon to know the local laws as well as settle into the household before adding those protocols into the mix.

"Understood," Prowl dipped his nose.

"Do you have any questions?" Soundwave asked. So far things are going better than he had originally anticipated before learning that they had a language in common. He caught so many in Prowl's upper thoughts it was another confirmation that Prowl wasn't just sentient he was highly intelligent.

"What are the local time units?" Prowl asked.

"I will start and stop the tone to demonstrate one klik," Soundwave waited until the exact moment to end it. "One breem equals eight kliks. One groon equals nine breem." He paused to see if Prowl understood and caught the pleasure in him when what was being said was slotted neatly into native time units. "One joor is six groons. One orn is forty-two joor. A decaorn is thirty-two orns. A metacycle is eight decaorn. One vorn consists of nine metacycles."

"A nae'am is roughly one point one vorns," Prowl responded.

Soundwave ran a quick calculation based on Prowl's earlier revelation of his age. Approximately 9,065 vorns was far beyond anything he considered a youth. "What is a dragon's standard lifespan?"

"Immortal? We extinguish when we are ready if we are not extinguished by damage," Prowl offered. "The eldest I know of is said to be over a million nae'ams. I do not know if that is true but he seemed impossibly huge."

~At least we won't quickly outlive him,~ Laserbeak observed.

That was a good thing by Soundwave's way of thinking although this information gave him more questions about how large Prowl was actually going to become as he aged. Fortunately it appeared that was something he wouldn't have to worry about for a long time. Any perpetually-growing being that only put on the mass of an mech in over nine thousand vorns was not going to become unmanageably large in at least as long.

"What method of teaching Imperial Standard?" Prowl asked as Laserbeak perked up and then flew off.

"We will use a linguistic packet download if possible."

Prowl had an unhappy feeling flicker through his field and thoughts but didn't say anything as his attention focused on the area behind Soundwave.

A white, cream and red mech walked into view following Laserbeak. "Vet Checkup, I'm here to examine your new acquisition." He paused and looked Prowl over at a distance. "Is it native?"

"Negative. Prowl: Dragon of Hausnest. Prowl: speaks limited Imperial and is fluent in Primal Vernacular. Soundwave: will translate as needed."

"I don't recognize that planet but that doesn't mean there hasn't been contact with them in the distant past. It's a good thing you have a language in common," Checkup said as he slowly approached Soundwave while still keeping his attention on Prowl. He didn't want to unnecessarily agitate his patient. "Could you tell him I would like to start by examining his field and frame?"

"Checkup is going to start by examining your field and frame," Soundwave passed on to Prowl. 

"Understood," Prowl replied in Imperial and stood to allow the medic access.

Checkup started by allowing Prowl to smell him and get used to his presence gradually moving closer as the dragon didn't growl or shift uneasily. Reaching out slowly he carefully caressed the dragon's field. "His field seems fairly stable. He's stressed but that's perfectly understandable giving the changes he's gone through recently." 

~Missing wings covers that.~ Laserbeak snorted.

Checkup put a steady hand on Prowl's shoulder to check his response to touch, then focused in on the wing joint that would be his largest project in bringing the mechanimal up to good health.

"It looks like the removal was surgical. Not something I would ever do to a winging being but it should be reasonably easy to repair. You said you had his wings?" Checkup glanced at Soundwave.

"Affirmative. Wings: in box outside this room."

"Good," Checkup nodded with real relief. "If they are in comparable shape to the joints here I should be able to reattach them tonight. I wouldn't advise letting him fly for several orns and a checkup however."

"No stasis. Please." Prowl focused on Soundwave and used as much Imperial as he dared.

"Prowl: requests not to be in stasis," Soundwave translated the middle word.

"I wouldn't normally do it, but if you approve I guess we can do it that way. He's had a lot of trauma so the request is understandable. It'll mean you'll need to watch to make certain he doesn't reflexively lash out during the repairs," Checkup said as he continued to examine Prowl's back and legs looking for any signs or rust or poorly-healed injuries. There were worn parts but nothing difficult or indicative of extended neglect or serious damage. "Do you know what stage of development he's at?"

"Prowl: stated young adult. Age: approximately 9,065 vorns. Lifespan: assumed indefinite. Growth: throughout existence." Soundwave gave what he knew.

"How much growth per vorn is expected?" Checkup asked as he very carefully worked down the tail towards the glowing ball of blue energy between the forked tip.

"Checkup wishes to know how much you will grow per vorn?" Soundwave translated as he monitored Prowl for any signs of anxiety. So far the check-up was going well although he was certain a lot of that was due to Prowl desiring his wings reattached. It was a good reward for tolerating a stranger touching his frame so intimately this recently after purchase. 

Prowl had to think back to lessons he had hardly cared about at the time. "Up to 1% per vorn. That much is rare. After I am twice this size it is half that at most. Normal is a _lot_ less. It depends on fuel."

Soundwave translated everything for Checkup while containing his own pleasure at the confirmation that it would take Prowl a long time to become too large for their current home. Even better was that his growth could be managed by managing his fuel.

"Slow growth means less strain on the frame," Checkup remarked as he lifted and examined Prowl's right back pede. "The sole is a little rougher than I'd like but overall his pedes are in good condition. Do you know what the energy at his tail means?" 

"What is the meaning of your tail's energy ball." Soundwave asked.

Prowl actually looked at it despite knowing very well what it looked like. "It shows my energy reserves and some emotions."

"So a visible way of monitoring his health. I haven't seen anything quite like that in any of our dragon files," Checkup said as he patted Prowl's shoulder and addressed both Prowl and Soundwave. "I need to check your mouth now." 

"Understood," Prowl replied and compliantly opened his jaws as wide as they comfortably went. It gave Checkup a solid look at a fairly normal mouth and intake.

"There is definitely some repair work on the jaw cables and I'd replace the entire intake from the way it's damaged. The acid port is also damaged to the point it needs replacing. I expect there is more damage inside. It looks several vorns old if he heals anything like the mechanimals I know." Checkup pondered. "I'm willing to repair the wings tonight with you conscious but this internal work needs to be in a surgery and unconscious. Do you know where the acid is generated?" He asked before stepping back so Prowl knew it was safe to close his jaws and speak.

With clear reluctance Prowl tapped over his breastplate and explained.

"Location: His claw-length behind armor," Soundwave provided. "Production: well protected with easy access."

"All right. Is the damage causing you any discomfort?" Checkup asked.

"No." Prowl said clearly.

"All right. Then as much as I dislike leaving damage it will wait until we can arrange for scans and parts to be fabricated." Checkup said as much to himself as anyone before focusing on Prowl. "Is there a purpose to the second glossa coming out of the primary one?" 

Soundwave asked and then translated. "Large glossa: for fueling. Small glossa: for sensory input and tracking."

"It's certainly an unusual arrangement but the protection layer around small glossa must keep its sensitivity high especially with potential exposure to acid," Checkup said as he pondered his odd patient. "I need him to shift so I can check out his interfacing ports. Could you ask him if his species have specific interfacing requirements and to expose his components? It's something we need to know for his general well-being. I know of a few species that have imperative mating cycles that can cause deactivation if not addressed."

~Now _that_ never occurred to me.~ Ravage almost squeaked in the privacy of the bond.

Soundwave passed on the question and instruction and watched with optics and processor as Prowl processed them, huffed and flopped to his side to do so.

~Those look more normal than I'd expected.~ Laserbeak cocked her tiny head while Prowl answered the question.

"Negative. Breeding: optional." Soundwave translated and watched as Checkup scanned.

Checkup looked over at Prowl while still addressing Soundwave. "Now, I need you to open your port so I can check your coding."

Prowl looked at Soundwave for instructions, then cringed even as he slid an armor plate below his jaw up to expose a plug that was definitely unlike anything on Cybertron.

Checkup frowned as he studied the port and took image captures of it. "I haven't seen those types of ports before in a species. I don't know if I can assess his coding until I get some kind of adapter made." 

"Understood." Soundwave agreed to the delay.

"I'll need him to hold still while I take careful interior measurements," Checkup said, waiting for confirmation that Prowl understood before he began the time-consuming task. "This probably means that understanding his coding is going to take a while as well."

"Understood. Time estimate?"

"Getting a proper plug made will probably take at least eight orns or more depending upon the connections in here," Checkup said as he continued to take measurements and image captures. "I can't make any time estimates on his code until I can take a look at it."

"Time: to fabricate parts for surgery?" Soundwave asked.

Checkup hummed. "I expect less than that, with the possible exception of the acid system. That might require as much custom work as the port. Actually, would you ask him how his acid system was damaged? It looks like simply using it did the damage."

"Acceptable." Soundwave answered Checkup then asked Prowl.

"Damage was by use. The systems are functional as a yaro, from about half my size. Until one is an adult, about twice my size, they are not strong enough to use without damage to self. My capture was reason to use them." Prowl explained.

"Half current size: system activation causes damage. Twice current size: system use safe," Soundwave noted the term yaro as most likely meaning something close to mechling.

"So it's an emergency system until then," Checkup said with a small nod. "Hopefully he won't need to use it anytime soon but at least we'll have the part specs available if he does. Although those claws and teeth should be formidable enough to scare away most mecha." 

"Affirmative. This property: highly secure. Need: unexpected." Soundwave agreed. Personally he was glad the acid wouldn't be something Prowl would use outside of emergencies for many vorns to come. He should be able to keep Prowl from reaching adult size until a couple centuries from now. Plenty of time to earn his loyalty and have him reasonably well socialized to mecha.

"Is there anything you'd like me to check before I begin to work on his wings?" Checkup asked.

"Prowl: sensory systems satisfactory," Soundwave thought for a moment cataloging any potential further issues. "Checkup: proceed." 

"Then let's get his wings in here and see what shape they are in," Checkup smiled at Prowl when Prowl's field expressed good anticipation. 

Soundwave turned and stepped outside the door to pick up the awkward box and bring it inside where they unpacked it. With the first hint of the contents Prowl was no longer content to wait on his padded berth and was between them, trying to help get his wings free of the box and padding.

"Prowl: transfer padding to symbiots," Soundwave indulged Prowl's eagerness a bit and passed him the padding to take over to Laserbeak and Ravage so it could be removed from the room. He also wanted to see how Prowl handled the order here in a semi-private setting. The move was quick, almost snatching the padding before putting his neck and fore-body into a toss towards Ravage. It was eagerness to stay near his wings but it was also reflexive in his mind and frame as an act of efficiency.

When he miscalculated and Ravage had to jump to avoid getting smacked in the face Prowl immediately cringed with the same frame language the cougaraider used when embarrassed by a mistake.

"Prowl will work on improving aim," Soundwave said with only mild chastisement in his field at the near accident. Prowl had followed the order with efficiency and enthusiasm, but the dragon needed to remember that the symbiots were much smaller than him.

~We've got it,~ Laserbeak said as she and Ravage grabbed the padding and tugged it out of the way. 

"Hunting systems handle aim," Prowl replied calmly despite still being embarrassed.

"All right, these look good. Whoever took them off did the job right. I need Prowl to lay on his belly with his frame as straight as possible. Pick somewhere comfortable for a joor or more," Checkup told Soundwave to pass on. After a moment Prowl tugged his berth padding from the corner to near the center of the room and settled with the tip of his snout to the glowing tip of his tail in line. He unlocked several armor plates around his shoulders and wing joints.

"We'll start with the left wing. Given the similarities I've determined between his systems and local mechanimals this should numb the area to minimize discomfort and pain," Checkup said as he prepared a numbing agent and localized anesthesia for his patient. "It should not be a high enough dosage to render him unconscious. Soundwave, do you feel comfortable staying close to prevent any movements that might happen during surgery?"

"Affirmative," Soundwave said as he moved to the other side of Prowl's frame from where Checkup was going to be working and placed a very light hand halfway down Prowl's long neck. He felt Prowl tense under the contact but nothing more. Though he didn't like the subtle pin he didn't feel threatened by it enough to genuinely object. It took a moment for Soundwave to pick up that Prowl was confident he was stronger than any of them and thus the pin was social rather than physical. A mark of Soundwave's dominance and accepted as such.

Ravage padded down to Prowl's tail and settled on the left side to help block any accidental lashes at Checkup during the procedure. He also kept his field comforting and encouraging for the dragon for tolerating the procedure. It didn't matter how eager Prowl was for his wings. This was going to feel weird at times and he fully expected it would hurt at least once. Local anesthetic just wasn't that good.

As the kliks passed largely in silence Prowl relaxed the further the work went along and eventually lifted his helm to look at what was going on. Soundwave gradually moved his hand to allow it. Prowl kept the rest of himself carefully still and his teek of fascination at seeing his own systems exposed and worked on was noted by all four others in the room.

~This one is _curious_.~ Laserbeak chirped in the silence of the bond. ~Going to see what he does with an education?~

~Affirmative,~ Soundwave said having already noted the intelligence they were seeing displayed now. It would be another way to help Prowl pass the time and fit into Cybertronian society. 

~I bet he devours every datapad he can find once he knows Imperial Standard.~ Ravage agreed.

"Better to have him interested than upset," Checkup remarked cheerfully before encouraging Prowl's interest by explaining what he was doing so Soundwave could translate for his patient. That earned warmth towards them both and a field rich with interest.

~Hopefully that good will will make when he has to be in stasis go better,~ Ravage added. ~Will that happen here?~

~Negative. Clinic: support equipment. Surgery: multiple internal systems.~ Soundwave replied. Checkup had already mentioned replacing Prowl's intake, parts of his jaw, and any other internal systems that had been damaged by the acid and neglect. The vet was also going to want more assistance than a pair of civilians sitting next to his patient. Plus once Prowl was in stasis and opened up Soundwave intended to have it all fixed in one go. Recovery was always unpleasant.

~He'll have time to get to know us before it happens,~ Laserbeak said optimistically. 

~A few orns at least,~ Ravage agreed. ~It's weird he's this calm with all the fuss and bother in the market. Something's not adding up.~

~Right now he's not being shocked and muzzled while strangers poke at him,~ Laserbeak pointed out. ~We're treating him like an intelligent being not a dumb mechanimal. Plus he's getting his wings back. That'd make any flier happy.~

~Prowl: further observation recommended.~ Soundwave said. He understood his own symbiots occasional annoyance at being treated like the mechanimals they pretended to be in public. The reality that they chose to behave like this helped settle some of the idiocy they endured. None of them had to imagine very hard to know what it would feel like to be treated as a mechanimal all the time by those you lived with.

~Will this be done before Jazz gets back?~ Laserbeak asked.

~Confirmed.~ Soundwave said having already calculated the estimated length of the surgery with Jazz's expected arrival late tonight. He'd suggested that Jazz wait until tomorrow when he would be better rested, but his conjunx endura had insisted that he'd been gone too long and wanted to get back home as quickly as possible even if all he did was stumbled into their berth and snuggle into recharge. Soundwave had to admit that he liked it very much that his conjunx endura liked to be close.

~Hopefully he won't be too tired to enjoy meeting Prowl.~ Laserbeak said. 

~Expected introduction: tomorrow.~ Soundwave insisted. ~Prowl: needs to be in a good mood and not aching.~

~Good idea. We can handle almost anything he needs until Jazz is rested,~ Ravage agreed.

"How does the wing membrane connect?" Checkup asked.

A short exchange later and Soundwave spoke.

"Attachment: automated system. Wing membrane: hold to the center line of the red marking."

"That's one way to know everything is properly installed," Checkup couldn't help commenting as he followed the instructions and watched the systems establish all the necessary connections extending the membrane out the full length of the wing from shoulder to hip. Once it was in place Checkup looked everything over to record how the connections were supposed to look in case any injuries occurred later. "Everything reading in order?"

"Affirmative," Soundwave relayed after getting Prowl's pleased reactions.

"Affirmative," Prowl repeated, mimicking the word he'd heard Soundwave use several times now. 

"Good. Can you test one wing for motion before the other is installed?" Checkup asked.

"Affirmative," Prowl said in Imperial, then explained further to Soundwave to translate. "It is disorienting. It is not harmful. I can test if it installed correctly."

"Good," Checkup smiled warmly at his incredibly cooperative and informative patient; it was a rarity for a vet. "I'm going to reverse the local anesthetic and once we are clear I want you to test the motion, connections and if anything needs to be worked on."

"Understood," Soundwave told him after conferring with Prowl.

With everyone moved away Prowl carefully stood, squared his frame up and began a slow, systematic rotation and flexing of every joint in the wing. It turned out to be a far more complex thing than anyone had expected looking at it. Not only did the support arm have five joints of varying flexibility but where the wing membrane attached to the body there was also a level of control that involved muscle cabling from the legs, tail and main body.

~If he's not a scientist he has the processor for it,~ Ravage commented. ~He's not just testing, he's _thinking_ about every move and studying the results.~

~Affirmative,~ Soundwave replied and watched in fascination as the complex limb went into a rest posture that was open and angled to expose as much surface to different angles as possible.

"Good." Prowl looked directly at Checkup before settling down so his right wing could be attached.

"Then let's get the other one attached," Checkup said as everyone went back into position on the opposite side of Prowl's frame. "This one should go even quicker." 


	2. Introducing a Dragon

Jazz dragged himself away from the lift wall and stumbled towards their door. Yes, he probably should have followed Soundwave's advice and gotten home tomorrow at a saner joor, but all he wanted to do was curl up with his conjunx endura and fall into recharge surrounded by his steady field in their familiar berth and the gentle silence that Soundwave managed to create for his recharge. Not even his curiosity at what had gotten Soundwave's interest up earlier that orn was on his mind anymore.

The door opened before he pinged it and he gratefully collapsed into his love's arms.

"Jazz: relax," Soundwave all but purred as he gathered him up to carry upstairs.

"I will now that I'm with you," Jazz murmured against Soundwave's neck as he snuggled in against the much larger frame. "Ravage and Laserbeak okay?" 

"Symbiots: are well and look forward to seeing you after long recharge." Soundwave promised as he walked with Jazz carefully cradled against his chest. "Soundwave: glad you are home."

"Good tour but I'm glad to be back," Jazz almost purred as he looked longingly towards their berth. "Wish you could have come with me."

"Soundwave: responsibilities," Soundwave reminded him gently as he set Jazz down. 

"I know, I know," Jazz murmured and watched Soundwave walk to the far side of the berth to climb in and come close. "Love you."

"Soundwave: loves Jazz." he whispered and held his smaller mech close.

* * *

Jazz onlined slowly as he relished Soundwave's large frame next to him. "Good morning, love." 

"Jazz: good morning," Soundwave rumbled eagerly with a clear desire in his spark.

Jazz readily unlatched his chestplate as he placed kisses across Soundwave's jawline. They'd been apart for too many orns this tour. "You miss me?" 

"Very much," Soundwave quivered and opened his chest plates as he shifted over his love. The first dark violet leaders reached out from his sapphire crystal chamber to connect with Jazz's lavender leaders.

Jazz let out a wordless groan as their sparks touched and the larger frame enveloped him. The steady presence of his love was a pillar he knew he could always rely on, and he cherished that strength and steadfastness. Even in a shallow pleasure merge Jazz reveled in how Soundwave's strength and certainty enveloped him, how total that love was and the reminder that Soundwave felt no discord between total love of Primus and total love of Jazz. Both existed within his spark without rivalry and both were full of joy. They stayed enjoying the connection and pleasure of being a completed pair until the building overload eventually overwhelmed them.

Jazz woke with the wonderful warmth of a post-spark overload and the shimmering, deeply adoring field of his conjunx endura wrapped around him.

"Jazz: feel like getting up?" 

"Yeah, let's go get some breakfast and let me say hi to the pair of troublemakers," Jazz grinned and kissed Soundwave's cheek. 

"Affirmative. Soundwave: brought Jazz a gift yesterday. Gift: should be ready when Jazz is." Soundwave rumbled eagerly

~Yes he's in a good mood. Likes to snuggle too.~ Ravage grinned. ~Should I feed him before you get here?~

~Negative. Fuel should come from Jazz.~ Soundwave said firmly with a sense that it would imprint Jazz as a good thing to the dragon.

~Understood,~ Ravage accepted easily.

"You bought me a present? Let me up," Jazz perked up and pushed lightly at Soundwave's shoulders. 

"Jazz: shower first. Fuel: second. Gift: third." Soundwave said firmly before rolling from the berth to offer a hand to Jazz.

"Meany. Let's go," Jazz said playfully as he tugged Soundwave towards the shower.

* * *

"Okay, I'm clean, fueled and ready to see my present," Jazz almost bounced next to Soundwave as they walked towards a guest room. He wasn't certain why Soundwave was carrying one of Ravage's cubes of fuel with them, but he knew he was going to get an answer soon. 

"Affirmative," Soundwave's field was warm. "Gift: best not to startle. Gift: can be aggressive when provoked."

"You got me a pet?" Jazz asked his processor racing as to the possible species. A cyber-cat or a cala hound wasn't likely to get aggressive. It must be something exotic like a turbofox or a Telicroxian frilled oil lizard. 

"Prowl: sentient dragon being sold to a pit. Soundwave: rescued him." He admitted.

"You bought me a dragon," Jazz looked at the door pondering this development and its implications. He wasn't surprised Soundwave had rescued another slave, even one legally listed as a wild pet, especially since this one was headed for something as miserable as the gladiator pits. This wasn't the first and probably wouldn't be the last to enter their household. It was definitely the strangest addition, and Soundwave had admitted the dragon was potentially dangerous. On the other hand Soundwave said Prowl was sentient and thought he was safe enough to bring into the household. "How big is he?" 

"Prowl: shoulder comes to here," he held his hand to the a point just above Jazz's abs. "Growth: very slow."

"At least I'm not going to be looking up at him," Jazz said as he straightened up. "Okay, let's meet him."

"Jazz: will feed Prowl. Fuel: place near Prowl and back away," Soundwave handed Jazz the energon cube before opening the door. 

Prowl was tense inside and the scramble of him getting to his pedes was audible as the door slid open. Even so there was no intent to rush the door; Prowl just didn't want to be laying down and that much more vulnerable. Soundwave caught it the moment Prowl smelled the fuel as all thought focused on being hungry and the promise of energon.

"Hi," Jazz stared at the dragon taking in the white armor and the black, red and gold highlights, the glowing ball on the tail tip and that he might not be looking up but the dragon was differently _bigger_ than he was. Starting forward after the brief pause, he placed the cube on the floor and backed up as advised. No way he was getting between a hungry dragon and his fuel. Even a hungry symbiot was to be treated with care.

Prowl didn't lunge but he was quick to move for the cube and pull it back to his berth in the corner where Jazz got to watch the sucking system of taking in fuel, then how Prowl balanced on his hind legs and tail to pour the last bit into his open mouth from a corner.

Fuel gone the cube was put down and Prowl settled on all fours and focused on Soundwave.

"Prowl: this is Jazz."

"Hello Jazz," Prowl greeted his owner's mate as best he could in Imperial Standard.

"Hello," Jazz said keeping his speech simple so he wouldn't potentially confuse the dragon. "Did you recharge well?" 

Prowl focused on him while he spoke but then glanced at Soundwave for the translation.

"Affirmative," Prowl answered Jazz, then switched to Primal Vernacular and his focus to Soundwave. "Better than with former two owners."

"Prowl: safe here," Soundwave said pleased that Prowl seemed to be settling in here. Even so he wasn't taking it completely at face value. No one who knew freedom settled this quickly or smoothly while still having as much spirit as Prowl did. It was now a question of what Prowl was trying to understand first.

"Can I see your wings?" Jazz asked even as he was unable to keep his gaze away from the crackle of dim blue energy at the dragon's tail. 

Prowl compliantly shifted so his flank faced them and brought his wing-arms almost vertical.

"Wow, they're beautiful." Jazz said as he stared at the three fingers at the edge of the end of the wing and the broad expanse of black wing membrane. He wanted to trace his fingers along the gold and red markings along the edges of the limb but knew better than to just reach out and touch. He didn't want to overwhelm Prowl or convince him that his sentience wasn't respected. Primus knew what a pet headed for the pits had endured already.

"Thank you," Prowl said in Primal Vernacular with a bit of a wing-flutter.

"Do you want cleaned up?" Jazz asked looking at the scuffs on Prowl's frame. "We'll need to get his colors so we can touch him up." 

"Paints: delivered." Soundwave told him before translating for Prowl.

"Affirmative." Prowl answered in Imperial as his entire manner perked up almost as much as it did for fuel. "Clean good."

"Prowl: follow," Soundwave said as the symbiots clustered around the door eager to watch the coming show.

~He recharged fitfully for a while last night, but he did eventually settle for a while,~ Laserbeak offered quietly.

~Expected,~ Soundwave said.

~I'd be fitful in a new environment like this,~ Ravage remarked. 

~Also expected.~ Soundwave said as they walked. He noted Prowl's interest towards the kitchen as they passed but as the dragon made no effort to go in so he did not worry about it. A brief debate and he chose the master washrack for this. They'd need the family sized shower to deal with Prowl's large frame. The full-shower rainfall solvent head would be a huge asset as well. As the master berthroom door side open and left no doubt as to what room they were entering he caught confusion from Prowl, a hint of bad memories but once more nothing to the intensity he expected. He was beginning to suspect that it might be a case where dragon society didn't have the same basic psychology as mecha did. It was that or Prowl was more psychologically damaged than he had believed, quite possibly from creation. There were always a few every generation that just weren't quite right and nothing could fix them. Until he was sure he'd hope that Prowl was simply mellow and had gotten lucky with most of his masters.

Once past the berth and a door obvious as the destination Prowl was once more focused on _clean_ , a sensation that seemed as much a psychological as physical pleasure to him.

"In here," Jazz headed into the washrack, past the oil bath and towards the open shower area. He was glad they'd never bothered with a door since there was so much space and good drainage. This setup would make cleaning Prowl up much easier. "How warm do you like your shower?"

Prowl looked at Soundwave for a translation and answered with a single simple glyph that even Jazz knew in Primal Vernacular but got the translation of anyway: hot.

He chose what Soundwave meant when he said it as a starting point and flicked his hand under the temperature gauge spout a couple times until it felt right, then stepped away. "See how that feels."

Prowl definitely waited for a translation to that, then willingly stepped up and flicked his slender tongue out without touching the solvent. His entire frame, muzzle to glowing tailtip and wingtip to wingtip gave an excited wiggle.

Jazz forgotten for a single moment that Prowl wasn't fully safe yet and stepped in to switch the solvent from the spout to the shower head above and froze when he caught the uneasy defensive aggression in Prowl's field when he got too close.

"Prowl." Soundwave's tone was both question and reprimand and he was grateful he didn't have to try and dih for this answer while the dragon warily stepped back and into the main room. "Prowl: disturbed by lack of escape route not proximity."

"Good to know," Jazz murmured even as he realized that 'disturbed' was most likely an extreme understatement. It still said a lot of the dragon's base personality that it hadn't lashed out. He made very sure when he faced Prowl this time that the room was on the other side of the dragon from himself. "We good?"

Prowl gave a questioning look at Soundwave for a translation.

"Affirmative," he told Jazz and watched as the pair stepped into the shower.

"Prowl: enter. We: remain on this side." Soundwave instructed and was pleased that the arrangement seemed to work as Prowl wasted little time getting until the solvent rain.

While it made Jazz a touch unease deep inside to be pinned in with a dragon's mass between him and the door Soundwave made it okay. He grabbed a brush and his own cleanser, leaving the bottle Laserbeak preferred for her wings for later once Prowl was a bit more comfortable. "Let's get you cleaned up."

"Yes," Prowl groaned under the solvent, his wings shivering at the liquid heat as he did his best to keep them out of the way of his owners.

Wanting to keep the experience pleasant Jazz made certain Prowl could see his hands and movements before he started scrubbing at Prowl's neck. Keeping his field neutral he focused on getting the accumulated grime and dirt out from around and under each piece of armor. It wasn't the worst he'd seen on a rescue, but it was still almost offensive to see someone left in this condition. It was even more annoying knowing that Prowl had likely been cleaned up some for the sale. Jazz found himself humming as he worked, using the drumming of the solvent against Prowl's scales as a beat. 

Warmth, pleasure, happiness and contentment flowed outward from Prowl as a reward for the effort. It wasn't long before the yellow shown as gold, the black was a deep, rich ebony, the red a rich crimson and the bulk of his finish in shades of white and gray. He really had a far more complex paint job than most mecha.

"Are these your natural colors?" Jazz asked and Soundwave translated.

"Affirmative," in Imperial was for Jazz while the complex answer for Soundwave was in Primal Vernacular. "The solid black look one owner liked has wore off."

~He likes your music,~ Soundwave purred across their bond.

"You look good in these colors," The knowledge that Prowl liked the music was encouraging since Jazz was almost always playing or singing something around the house. He continued to hum as he carefully cleaned Prowl's face and head. He paid careful attention to any flinch, shift or uneasiness in Prowl's field as well as to never give the impression he was going to restrain the dragon. The more he wiped clean the more he was sure what Prowl really needed was a full orn at a spa for a full detailing. He was just as aware that it was definitely not an option anytime soon. He knew there were options for high-end pets but a requirement was that the pet be suitable to be handled by the staff with the owners away.

"Thank you," Prowl responded in Imperial with a bit of a preen.

"No need to change that unless you want to try something different." Once Prowl's neck and face were clean Jazz moved down to his chestplate taking his time with the golden armor before shifting his attention to Prowl's forelimbs. Looking at the four black claws Jazz could easily envision them ripping into a zip-hare or jump deer. They'd been sharpened recently as well, about the only part of Prowl that seemed to be in good condition to Jazz's optic.

~Finish quickly.~ Soundwave gently warned Jazz that Prowl was reaching his contact limit for a while.

Putting down the forelimbs, Jazz moved deliberately towards Prowl's wing and began slowly washing the outer edge. "Looks like these don't have as many scuffs so this part shouldn't take long. Then we'll let you have a quick rinse." 

"Good," Prowl visibly relaxed a bit and with that so did his field.

Soundwave offered a sense-image of the best way to get out of the shower and Jazz willingly moved to pass in front of Prowl. It put them near those jaws and claws but it also kept the door on the far side of the stressed being. In the main room of the washrack they both saw the side-tilt of Prowl's head as he bobbed it once while looking at them, then the dragon was focused on a brush and cleanser left behind. He propped himself up on his haunches with his tail for balance and scrubbed his belly. Next the tail was curled around so he could work out and debris in the tip where neither mech was willing to go.

Only then did the rinse begin.

It might not have been quick in Jazz's opinion but he wasn't about to complain on the opportunity to watch his new pet enjoy himself.

~He certainly loves the hot solvent,~ Jazz observed as they watched Prowl soak himself in the spray. He kept his amusement suppressed as he watched Prowl shift back and forth trying to get every part of his frame adequate coverage.

~He likes finally being clean,~ Ravaged agreed. ~You'd be acting like that if you hadn't had a good shower in ages.~ 

~Definitely. When he's better settled I think he'll spend a lot of time playing in the solvent rain.~ Jazz smiled, then cycled his optics as Prowl turned the solvent shower off himself.

~He learns quickly. He did not know 'thank you' in Imperial yesterday.~ Soundwave said.

"Thank you. Clean good." Prowl said carefully in Imperial.

"We'll add you to the schedule so you can keep properly clean. I know it always makes me feel better. We'll also need to look into more brushes you can use on yourself so you have a little more independence. Helping you is no trouble; we help each other in the shower," Jazz offered.

Soundwave translated trying to figure out how many of the words Prowl had already begun to figure out. His own taciturnity allowed Prowl to hear concise terms and translations while Jazz, who liked to ramble, offered a grammatical flow. He had no doubt that Prowl would have a functional grasp of Imperial within decaorns even if he couldn't download the file. The dragon was smart and picked up things nearly as fast as Jazz.

~Or you. Mech's a scientist,~ Ravage grinned at his host.

"Prowl: number of languages known?" Soundwave asked in Primal Vernacular. 

"Fluent: six. Conversational: three. Some: nine." Prowl answered.

~Well that changes things,~ Laserbeak said. ~We'll need to get him more datapads.~

"That'll be a big help learning Imperial Standard," Jazz said after Soundwave translated. Not wanting to push any more than he had too, he asked, "You need help drying off?" 

"No." Prowl said firmly in Imperial, then paused, cocked his helm and looked at Soundwave. "What method needs help?"

"Methods: fast warm air or towels." Soundwave told him. "These: faster than natural drying."

Prowl considered them and the ideas, then shook his helm. "Natural today."

"Prowl: has had enough touching and new for now." Soundwave translated for Jazz.

"Let us know when you're done; we'll be just outside in the berth room and can take you back to your room," Jazz said as he headed out of the room. ~Quite the present, love.~

"Thank you," Prowl said once more and waited for them to leave before beginning to shake and shift armor plates to remove the majority of the solvent.

* * *

Jazz waited as patiently as he could for Prowl to finish his dinner. He was looking forward to getting the dragon acclimated enough to eat with the rest of the family. Knowing the morning clean-up had been stressful for the new slave, he waited until Prowl had finished his dinner before asking, "Do you want to see the rest of the house?" 

"Affirmative," Prowl responded with an eager lifting of his wings after Soundwave had translated.

Jazz walked out of Prowl's room and waited for the dragon to join him. Wanting to keep the friendly atmosphere as long as possible, he said, "You've already seen our berth room and wash rack so we don't need to go back and show them off." 

"Affirmative," Prowl agreed and willingly followed Jazz around. He never lost track of Soundwave despite giving his full apparent attention to Jazz.

"This door across from yours is one of our guest rooms," Jazz said as he opened it to let Prowl see in and explore if he desired. It was a simple room decorated in deep blue, pink and white with a double berth. "It doesn't get used much right now, but we have some friends in Tiger Pax who sometimes come to visit and stay over." 

Prowl nodded and stuck his helm and half of his neck inside the room to look around and withdrew once he had the size and shaped mapped in his processor.

"Down this way is the kitchen and entertainment area," Jazz explained as they walked away from the guest room and towards the rest of the condo. With the way Prowl focused on fuel Jazz was glad they'd waited until just after fueling to show the dragon this part of the house. They probably wouldn't have gotten him out of the kitchen without a cube otherwise.

They still might not Jazz reassessed when even he knew Prowl could sense the energon in the dispenser and the fancier cubes on the shelves from the 'hungry' in his field as he helm swung back and forth trying to decide what to go for.

"You look like you could use a snack. Let me get you one," Jazz kept his tone calm and casual as if this was his idea all along while he pulled another one of Ravage's cubes out of the cupboard and walked over to the dispenser to Prowl's excitement. ~Did the merchant starve him to make him more aggressive?~ 

~Jazz: Do not show Prowl how to operate dispenser yet. Prowl: still in rapid growth phase. Prowl: likely to always be hungry until mature adult phase. Soundwave: uncertain how much more energon Prowl needs than Soundwave.~ He explained.

~Thanks for the warning. Last thing we need is him gorging himself and getting sick,~ Jazz said as he smoothly shifted so that he was blocking Prowl's view of the dispenser as he partially filled the cube. He walked over and put the cube on the floor before taking a step back. "There you go." 

"Thank you," Prowl said carefully before sucking up as much as he could before shifting to his haunches to pour the remainder into his mouth. Despite the unusual method once he licked his muzzle not a drop was wasted. He still looked wistfully at the dispenser one last time before following Jazz into the very large room with a sunken center space. Cream walls set off the bronze highlights and red boarders but for Prowl his attention to the space ended when his optics landed on the transparent wall.

"This is the party room. It doesn't get used much but it's handy to be able to throw a party to boost my career. I tend to redecorate for every party. The last one had the walls this crazy shade of vivid green that's all the rage right now. I like the cream, plus it works well enough for random visitors whether they are into the latest thing or not." Jazz chatted on even as he reached out to his conjunx endura. ~He's not listening is he?~

~Negative.~ Soundwave confirmed and walked quickly to the outer wall that showed off the relatively small outdoor entertainment space and the city beyond. "Prowl: solid wall." he pointedly tapped the clearsteel.

It got a startled jerk from Prowl, then a very cautious approach before he tapped the transparent wall. "Why do this?" he looked at Soundwave in open confusion.

"Laserbeak: only previous flier. Drop: dangerous for grounders. Wall: control temperature," Soundwave explained.

"It's so overcharged grounders don't fall," Jazz said once Soundwave translated for him. "Also keeps the paparazzi from coming in for an unexpected visit." It only occurred to him after Soundwave's longer-than-expected pause that there probably wasn't even the basic concept of paparazzi back when Primal Vernacular was still used by normal mecha.

~Jazz: correct. Soundwave: used 'unwanted'.~

Prowl nodded slowly as he took some time to process it. He still wanted _out_.

"Prowl: may go outside when Soundwave confident Prowl will not fly away." Soundwave laid out the terms and felt Prowl relax a bit now that it wasn't a torment but a goal.

Now that the temptations of energon and flight were a bit reduced Prowl took some time investigating the entertainment room. A few couches in the sitting area were designed in a way that the dragon could probably fit on them although Jazz noted that he didn't seem interested in testing them out right now. He did make a note to look at getting a bench or some seating that would survive Prowl's claws. Having an exotic pet like Prowl at a party wouldn't help his career if he couldn't be displayed properly. More importantly it meant that Prowl would feel more included in the family. 

~Bench for Prowl: good idea.~ Soundwave encouraged him. With it came thoughts of what surviving Prowl's claws actually meant and how Prowl recharged; lounging with wings splayed like a flight frame instead of curled up like Ravage.

~Wait until the peripherals see it,~ Jazz said amused as he started mentally planning a sprawled out place of honor for their newest addition. It was the kind of extravagance the socialites would expect for a new pet of Prowl's exotic nature.

When Jazz noticed that Prowl was starting to angle back to the kitchen he gave a soft whistle and grinned when the dragon looked at him.

"Come on, this is just the public areas. Family quarters are this way," he said easily and walked towards the nearly invisible door, its seams well hidden by an abstract mural.

"Concealed: keep out unwanted," Soundwave explained as they showed Prowl how to open the door.

"We already had it open for you this morning, but we habitually keep it closed even when it's just family here. Last thing we want is to find some peripheral in our berth looking for a thrill they can sell to a tabloid," Jazz elaborated with distaste. Even if Prowl didn't understand him the language exposure should be good for him. "Left side is our berth room. You've already seen it and the master washrack." 

"Affirmative," Prowl agreed even as he had to work hard to correlate the sounds Jazz made to the glyphs Soundwave implied were translations. Even so he did appreciate all the talking.

Jazz lead them along the turn in the hall. "On the left is general storage. Tables, chairs, artwork and things we aren't using at the moment. The left door is the symbiot's room. Ravage and Laserbeak's personal space."

Ravage walked up and opened the door allowing Prowl to look inside. There were perches and platforms at different heights on the walls and a small nest of blankets on a pallet. A vid screen was prominent on one wall and there were shelves with objects of all sorts, from decorative to practical. ~We go in his room without his permission, he should at least see ours.~ 

Soundwave simply sent his approval.

"You like to read?" Prowl asked in mixed language with a nod towards the small collection of datapads.

"Yes. Helps surprise those who dismiss us as unimportant," Ravage said.

"Lots of fools out there. The more we can show them up the better," Laserbeak said with a dismissive flick of her wings. "I like mysteries. It's fun to try to figure them out before they're done." 

"I like science and technical files, especially math. Science fiction can be fun when well written. I don't understand romance or mysteries yet." Prowl told to them.

"Mysteries are a bit like science. You look at the clues and figure out what they mean," Laserbeak replied without a hint that Soundwave was providing confirmation that their linguistic download was translating correctly. "Too many romances are silly and formulaic."

"Soundwave also likes technical files," Ravage said as the pair allowed Prowl to examine their room. "Jazz likes horror. I prefer exploration and historical pieces."

"Real or fictional exploration?" Prowl asked as he focused on Ravage.

"Both, if the fictional is fairly realistic," Ravage said. "Fanciful stuff written by those who know what they're doing can be entertaining. Clueless writers make me want to claw a wall at the mistakes."

Prowl's rumble was unquestionably amused. "I know the feeling. Knowledge can be a disadvantage at times. I still prefer knowing to not knowing."

"Yep. Knowledge is a form of power," Ravage agreed as they left the symbiot's room.

"Next to the storage room is my studio," Jazz said as he partially opened the door. "There are a lot of valuable and delicate instruments in here. Please be careful."

"Understood," Prowl replied and moved slowly to only poke his helm in and look around, then back up.

"Thank you," Jazz said with genuine pleasure at the courtesy in his field.

"My office," Soundwave said as he opened the door allow Prowl to see his desk workstation and shelves containing datapads and a few objects. A perch on the wall and a pallet on the floor indicated where the symbiots sometimes watched while he worked. The only object that truly stood out was an ethereal painting of a temple. Though Prowl didn't say anything Soundwave caught the sense of familiar and that Prowl was the one at the workstation.

~Once he's settled and knows Imperial Standard better we should look at getting a station for him to work on,~ Ravage said. ~It'll keep him busy and make him feel valued.~

~Trying to get on his good side so you can get closer to that spike?~ Laserbeak snickered.

~As if I'll need to try much. Who refuses a tight valve on offer?~ Ravage shock back with no real rancor.

"That's the grand tour," Jazz said with a small theatrical bow. 

"Thank you," Prowl said carefully in Imperial. "Access rules?"

"My studio is mostly off-limits due to the contents and the volume it sometimes reaches in there. We don't know yet if that will bother you," Jazz said as he pointed out the small panel on the wall. "You can ring there if I'm needed. I tend to shut off my comm and not pay attention to the world when I'm really in a groove. That will flicker some lights to get my attention."

"You'll eventually be helping us with sparkling-sitting duty when he's in muse mode. He sometimes needs reminded to recharge or refuel," Laserbeak said with a light mocking tone. 

Soundwave translated for both of them before adding his rules. "Personal spaces: Soundwave's office, Jazz's music room, berthrooms. Personal spaces: require owner's permission to enter. Kitchen: off limits to Prowl. Other public spaces: Prowl may use at will. Prowl: not to leave the condo without escort. Understood."

Prowl made sure he had everything marked in his files and nodded. "Understood."

"Let's go back to your room now that the tour is over. I want to go through a couple of the datapads with you to check your current language skills. I need to know what level to pick up for you next," Jazz said. 


	3. Tasty Treats

~He's trying really hard to sit there and not just run in here and snag his fuel,~ Jazz remarked as he placed the three crystal bowls around the rim of the tray with the two stemmed cubes in the center so it balance properly. ~Not shabby considering it's his first time at the table with us, but he's still going to drain it before everyone else and probably won't even taste it. Good thing I got those energon jellies this morning for him to try.~

~Starvation: takes significant time recover from. Prowl: always feels hungry.~ Soundwave replied and watched his conjunx endura bring the tray over.

~Why not let him have as much as he wants to find out what it is?~ Jazz asked.

~Waiting for: vet report.~ Soundwave replied with a strong implication that he intended to try.

~Probably a good idea to figure out any potential trouble before overfilling his fuel pump and causing a purge. Those are nasty,~ Jazz said remembering how nasty that felt when fighting off an infection. He placed their stemmed cubes in front of each of their places before giving Laserbeak and Ravage their bowls. Only then did he turn to Prowl's side of the table to place it in front of the almost quivering dragon. Despite the overwhelming hunger Jazz teeked in Prowl's field there wasn't a move until he'd stepped away.

"Prowl, no one here will take your fuel away," Ravage said gently when the dragon was half done before Jazz sat down between Prowl and Soundwave.

Prowl paused and rolled his optics up to look at Ravage, then carefully lifted his muzzle and licked it clean before answering. "I hungry. Not fear." He said in careful Imperial, then switched to Primal Vernacular. "I understand. I am hungry, not worried that it will be taken away." He looked down. "I have always fueled fast."

"Only the foolish would try to take fuel away from someone with those claws and fangs and no one here is that foolish or cruel," Jazz agreed as he picked up his own stemware and took a sip. He noted that Prowl went back to his fuel as soon as he finished speaking and went no slower. "Hopefully with better quality fuel we'll get that hunger under control." "Poor quality fuel I used to bolt so I didn't have to taste it," Laserbeak said. ~Might be predatory instinctive coding that someone larger will take his kill.~

~Plausible cause: the instincts of the still growing. Prowl: not yet in adult frame.~ Soundwave added. It was nice when the edge of _hungry_ was gone from Prowl's awareness. There was no question that he wasn't sated but that amount was enough for several joors of other activities before the hunger dominated again.

"So what game are we playing tonight?" Jazz asked and noted interest in Prowl's field.

"How about Warlords? We haven't played that in a while," Ravage suggested after half-finishing his own drink. "Pairs or solo combat?" Laserbeak asked. "If we do pairs I claim Soundwave this time."

"Game: solo." Soundwave decided and brought up the holo-board from the table. "Jazz: chose army first."

"I'll take Polyhex," Jazz said as he triggered that selection on the board. After making his choice, he rose, picked up everyone's empty dishes on the tray and headed to the kitchen. ~I'll bring back the mixed treat box.~

Soundwave pulsed back approval.

"I'm taking Vos," Laserbeak chimed in next and took the glare she got for going out of turn.

"Prowl: wish to play?" Soundwave asked.

Prowl gave him a startled look then considered the holo-board. "I would rather watch for now."

"Watching will help it make sense rather than us trying to explain as we go since you can't read the rules," Ravage agreed. "I'll take Tarn." "Mixing it up rather than taking Kaon this time? That'll be an interesting twist," Jazz sat back down placing the light green package on the table. "Prowl, do you have a favorite flavoring for energon?"

Prowl cocked his helm as Soundwave translated and had to really think. "We do not usually flavor energon. Supplements are eaten as wafers or bars. What I need always tastes best."

Soundwave selected Iacon while they talked.

"You'll have exposure to flavored energon and treats any time a party is involved. Better to find out what you like here," Jazz explained as he opened the box and removed a small reddish colored bar. "This is a rust energon jelly."

"Energon jelly?" Prowl asked with a look at Soundwave even as he willingly accepted the bar.

"Energon: can be turned into several consistencies. Liquid: most common. Jelled: common for treats. Solid: used for texture or decorative," Soundwave explained while Prowl and flicked his snake-glossa over the bar.

"Sweet," came out nearly a trill as the bar disappeared in one bite. It was only when Prowl didn't swallow that anyone realized he hadn't downed it like he did energon.

~That's a good sign,~ Jazz said. "So sweet is good? How about a shimmery energon gel? It's gold and silicon." ~I'm keeping track of his preferences,~ Ravage volunteered even as he placed a tank unit on one of the starting territories near Tarn's capital. ~You just want to know what to feed him after interfacing,~ Laserbeak said with a snicker as she studied the board while the others each took turns placing combat units.

~As if that's a bad thing,~ Ravage snickered. ~Just because you do the feeding first I don't have to.~

"Very sweet," Prowl said after testing and then sampling the next bar. He watched with interest as Ravage added three grounder units to a territory and attacked one of Soundwave's border territories. "Typical opening. Tarn's capital is surrounded by Iacon and Vos so they almost always start fighting first thing or the player snags open territory in another area like Protihex or Helex to form a pincer movement. Polyhex just has Iacon's capital to worry about as a primary border area. Kaon's on the southern side of the planet so they're almost always a challenge to conquer as a neutral," Jazz explained as he pointed out each city-state to Prowl. Designating them would help the alien dragon match the glyphs on the board to the spoken words.

"Iacon?" Prowl repeated in Primal Vernacular, his optics spiraled wide and bright as he stared between Soundwave and the board. "Why play on Cybertron?"

"Cybertron: current location. This tower: in Iacon," Soundwave said and carefully reached for Jazz's arm. The rapidly building alarm-dread-horror in the dragon was not a good thing and he didn't dare reach deeper into his mind to find a cause. Not with how he panicked the first time. "Prowl: is safe."

"We're not going to let anyone hurt you," Jazz said as he carefully projected concern while trying to keep his field and voice soothing. ~We didn't think to tell him where he was since he spoke Primal Vernacular,~ Ravage almost groaned as he prepared for any violent reaction from Prowl. ~Maybe he heard horror stories about Nova Prime and his conquests from his other masters,~ Laserbeak offered trying to keep her concern about Prowl's terror out of her field and frame language. ~He wasn't always in Cybertronian hands. We're monsters to more than one race.~

"Prowl?" Soundwave projected calm through his field and his mind while keeping carefully to the top layer of Prowl's meta. He was grateful to feel Prowl's base nature of calm, steady and focused begin to claw the panic down and did what he could to help. ~Everyone: be calm. Prowl: calming down.~

It took kliks and many long, deep ventilation cycles and suddenly Prowl's optics went black and he dropped with a thud.

Soundwave was there first and got a hand over Prowl's helm and relaxed. "Prowl: rebooting. Shutdown: likely shock response."

"Good," Ravage whispered. "I want to know what he was told."

"I think we all do. We need to know what we're up against," Jazz agreed to the sound of Prowl's systems coming on line. They waited in silence wondering how Prowl was going to react once he was online. Soundwave stood in front of Jazz, protecting his smaller lover from any potential damage. "He's not attacking yet," Laserbeak said optimistically as pale blue optics flickered on.

Those optics focused on Soundwave, then Jazz, then back to Soundwave. "You are Cybertronian." Prowl couldn't hold his voice steady as he scrambled to his pedes and backed away with his wings wide. The glow on his tail had shifted to a dark pink.

"Affirmative," Soundwave said. "Prowl: in no danger."

"Hey, Prowl. It's us. We're not going to hurt you," Ravage slinked to the floor and approached him slowly. When he got close enough to teek he was nearly bowled over by the intensity of the fear there. ~That's not just a story's doing.~

~Agreed.~ Soundwave replied and watched as Prowl tried to correlate what he thought he knew with what he'd experienced.

"The Primes." Prowl managed to demand. He was still shaking and his tail ball darkening with a tint of gray.

Soundwave nodded and recited the lineage with full formal glyphs. "Prima, Alpha Prime, Vector Prime, Guardian Prime, Nova Prime, Sentinel Prime."

~Alpha Prime's his monster?~ Jazz couldn't help but wonder when the dragon shuddered and paled at the second Prime's designation and recovered more and more as the list went on.

"Whatever happened it's in the past," Ravage said carefully as he stepped closer. "Alpha was a long, long time ago. No one from then is still functional."

Prowl nodded, still shaking. "Time is different for dragons. I know those who were there."

~Oral history of events from witnesses stating their own experiences. One of the most intimate ways to spread horror stories of the past,~ Jazz said grimly before speaking out loud. "Sentinel Prime is not interested in expanding by conquering other worlds. Our family has nothing to do with politics."

"Still Cybertron," Prowl didn't know what else to say. He didn't object when Ravage carefully leaned against his side though and allowed the cougaraider to help drain the stress from his systems through their fields. "How long until the next Prime?"

"My guess would be not for many centuries. Sentinel is strong and secure in his position as Prime," Jazz said glancing up at Soundwave for confirmation of his assumption about their Prime. "We'll do what we can to keep you safe."

Prowl focused on Jazz as his tail ball began to lighten and shift towards blue. "Even let me go?"

"We were planning to eventually free you once it was safe for you to interact with others without risking being recaptured and resold," Jazz said. "We disagree with the permanent slavery many beings are trapped in without recourse."

"How can I be safe from capture?" Prowl asked with laser focus.

"Methods: several. Best option: depends on long-term goals," Soundwave began.

"To go home," Prowl was firm about it.

Soundwave inclined his helm in acceptance. "Citizenship: possible but excessive for that goal. Resident: more useful. Fewer taxes. More protection. Lower cost."

Prowl nodded and edged closer to the table with Ravage staying close. "What are the levels?"

Jazz picked up. "There's what you are right now, which is undocumented. It means that legally you're a non-native animal. The first step to doing anything is to prove your sentience and get you on the registry of sentient races. It's not fast or fun but it shouldn't be difficult. Once you're on that you are automatically upgraded to a slave. That's when we can free you. Once you're free you'll be an outsider. Outsiders face extra taxes and fees and are at real risk of being illegally made a slave again. The next step up is a resident. It's a lot harder to be kidnapped into slavery again because you are registered as a free being in the empire and it takes more than someone's word to make that go away. You can also earn much better shanix as a resident most of the time."

"Now we can try and send you out of the Empire without getting you on the registry but that's likely to get you recaptured by slavers or just sold off by the crew. Learning to speak Imperial Standard can help with that, but it isn't a guarantee," Ravage grumbled.

"Nothing beyond physics are a guarantee," Prowl accepted the truth with a touch of humor.

"Current plan: Prowl remain here until freed. Once free: Prowl determines path. Prowl: may stay or go."

"Officially you'd still be categorized as a pet, but we know you're as intelligent as any of us," Laserbeak said.

"I want to go home," Prowl said simply. "If residence here will get me there I'll do it."

"Process: complicated. First step: fluent in Imperial Standard," Soundwave agreed acknowledging Prowl's desires. If he was truly terrified of Cybertronians and what they represent for his people then it was most likely the best for him in the long term.

"Step two?" Prowl asked as he settled a bit more. This was a plan he could work with. It churned his tanks but he could do it. His creator did more difficult things every mauda just to do her function.

"Acquire: 2nd degree education equivalent," Soundwave did a quick databurst of the basic requirements of each degree to a datapad and offered it to Prowl. If Prowl came back to the table.

It earned him a last wary look before Prowl stepped forward to sit at the table again and skimmed the contents. "My education exceeds this already. Picking up empire-specific courses should be simple."

~Courses? Sounds like he's academy smart,~ Laserbeak hummed.

~Agreed.~ Soundwave said. "Testing: after fluency," he told Prowl, pleased to have learned a bit more about his guest. If he was truly well educated it partially explained how quickly the dragon was adapting. "Step three: prove sapience and sentience. Easiest way: spark presence."

"I have a spark," Prowl said quietly. It didn't take Soundwave's telepathy to know it wasn't information he wanted spread about. They were less sure about why Prowl thought it was a bad thing.

~Doesn't that mean they were from Cybertron originally?~ Jazz nudged at Soundwave for information the former priest knew far better.

~Affirmative. Recommendation: do not this mention to Prowl,~ Soundwave cautioned.

"I've heard the other ways are harder to prove," Jazz said. "No idea if it's because of bias of the scientists or the politicians but probably the latter." "Spark: identifiable. Others: less defined," Soundwave explained.

"Sentience and sapience are easy to define _scientifically_ ," Prowl snorted. "Politics has nothing to do with science, logic or reason."

"Too true," Jazz agreed amiably. Prowl was sounding more and more like the few scientists he'd actually met mostly through Soundwave since they didn't tend to hang out in his social circles. "Once that's established we'll look at you getting enough shanix together to pay for a trip home."

Prowl nodded thoughtfully. "It will be a long trip. Far outside the empire."

"That'll cost some shanix and probably require negotiation with a non-Cybertronian crew. It'll take some time but should be doable," Jazz said.

"I will study galactic geo-politics to determine how far I have to go to contact home and get a ship home," Prowl said thoughtfully. "I would _really_ prefer a non-Cybertronian crew if a crew is required."

~I was expecting that given his terror earlier,~ Jazz commented. He'd known they didn't have the best reputation as a species, but he wasn't used to scaring someone like that simply by existing. "You have a home here until then." "Acknowledged," Soundwave agreed.

"Thank you," Prowl said even as he had to shove down another flash of panic at being on the homeworld of a race so vilified in his upbringing. His experiences and what information he could gather would need to be discussed extensively once he was home.


	4. Csillagos Szentély with Ravage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Movie is related to [The Wild Estate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075482)

Ravage had debated using the symbiots' personal quarters for their vid viewing, even if it meant he'd have to bribe Laserbeak to clear out for a bit, but Prowl's unease with being trapped meant he eventually decided to set up in the far corner of the main room instead. It wasn't as if there was any chance of doing more than cuddling right now. Despite that Prowl seemed to have calmed down from the shock of where he was and what they were a few orns ago no one doubted that he was only a half-thought away from panicking again and next time the desire to get away might just send him into the window wall. Even so Soundwave was very pleased that the incident showed Prowl wasn't prone to attacking first and sorting out what was going on later.

Prowl's Imperial had improved to the point that Soundwave only had do to periodic translations for the common glyphs and phrases around the dinner table. It made conversations without Soundwave around easier. Ravage may have Primal Vernacular downloaded and installed but it was by no means an easy language yet. It's strict grammar and lack of contractions was not fun to work through. That combination led to the movie choice for the night: _The Orszem of Csillagos Szentély_ narrated by Hound. As a nature documentary it had no plot to speak of and the subtitles made anything said something that could also be read; something that Prowl was much better at. Movies with plots, plot holes large enough to fly a capitol ship through, accents and slang would wait until Ravage didn't have to handle translations on top of complaints.

So Ravage made a cushy pile of blankets and pillows would make a good nest for them, and he'd thought to ask Prowl to bring one of his blankets out to give everything a familiar smell. He had Jazz and Soundwave's approval to share a small bowl of fluffy aragonite crystals as a snack as long as Ravage brought them out after Prowl was settled. 

Right on time Prowl emerged from his room and as always he paused to stare out the window wall and across Iacon. Though he'd never been asked no one doubted it was a mixture of a desire to fly in the visible sky and taking on the city he would be calling home for a while with all that implied.

Once Prowl had crossed the room and joined him Ravage helped pull the blanket onto the pile so they had a good view of the screen. With Prowl settled, Ravage said, "You finish getting comfortable while I go get us the snack Jazz approved." He could feel Prowl's optics on his frame as he headed into the kitchen and pulled the bowl out of a low cabinet. He knew he was already the privileged one in the family. Prowl let them all touch him and didn't like it. Ravage was the one that got to snuggle. The only one Prowl would lean into no matter how lightly. He wasn't yet up to asking why. That would come when he felt much more secure that he'd earned the privilege in his own right.

Ravage set the bowl between them. "These are fluffy aragonite crystals. Not much fuel value. Just tasty and crunchy."

"Thank you," Prowl said and picked one up with a clawtip. "What are we going to watch?"

"A nature documentary on a large estate in Gygax called Csillagos Szentély. It's home to some of the most dangerous mechanimals for their size in all of Cybertron. The orszem were considered near myths for a long time but there's been more planetary exposure to them recently. I thought you'd like to see one of the wildest parts of Cybertron," Ravage explained. "I've got subtitles turned on so you should be able to follow along, and I'll answer any questions you have." 

"It sounds good," Prowl's wings rustled in anticipation and Ravage turned the movie on.

"If you have a question you can pressed this button," Ravage showed him the simple remote. "Press this one when you're ready to watch again."

"Understood," Prowl promised.

The vid started with an aerial overview of the Gygaxian city-state before panning to look towards a vast landscape of mountains, forests, large lakes and open plains. The contrast between the bustling city and wilderness was stunning both in contrast and the fairly sharp divide. It was also notable that the camera was obviously not entering the actual estate.

"Csillagos Szentély: home of the orszem," The camera cut to a path surrounded by closely-cropped silicagrass. The narrator started speaking. "Subject to rumors and speculation, these specialized mechanimals inhabit every terrain and environment on the grounds of this estate. They are exotic and deadly to most Cybertronians, but the natives have adapted and learned to thrive in this hostile environment. The most difficult aspect of doing anything here is that the rumors are true about orszem and engine noise. They do go berserk and attack anything producing it in mass. Predator and prey no longer apply while there is an engine in range. In segment six there will be a demonstration with a carcass and an engine."

_Pause_

"There are still creatures that will eat Cybertronians?" Prowl cycled his optics and focused on the screen in disbelief.

"There are some left although apparently a lot of them are in Csillagos Szentély. You can still find some of the larger Jurassanoids around in the Badlands, and I occasionally see news about large mechanimals mauling someone over in Ankmor Park or roboshark attacks in the Rust Sea. Unless you go deep underground it doesn't tend to happen in larger cities anymore," Ravage explained. 

"Oh," Prowl pondered that. "With how long it has been I didn't expect any tolerance of dangerous beasts _here_. Alpha was not one to let a threat exist."

Ravage decided not to comment on the harmonics of hate and sub-glyphs of monster in the designation. It wasn't his battle and he didn't want to ruin the evening. "Some of the larger Jurassanoids were deliberately kept online by nobles in different areas whether it was for hunting or status. Ankmor Park where Hound originated is noted for its wildlife parks and mechafauna."

Prowl nodded thoughtfully and pressed play.

"Csillagos Szentély has five major environments. The estate, which we are on now, is the areas where vegetation is kept tightly controlled and where the nobles live. The forest," the camera cut to a gliding overview of dense forest, "Is where most of the farmers live. Outside their small patches of farmland and villages of a dozen families it is almost untouched. The grasslands," the camera cut to a wide expanse of tall silicagrass with sporadic trees and the occasional cluster of them, "is home to native tribes that have been on the land since before Gygax was founded. It is home to the largest and most dangerous of the orszems. The mountains and surrounding hills," again the gliding camera switched to hills that lead up into proper mountains though none so tall they were covered in crystal snow, "contain many unusual inhabitants which would make any mining attempts dangerous. Finally there is the great lake. Although the river systems and smaller lakes around the estate contain many aquatic orszem, the great lake houses the largest of this diverse and deadly population."

"Sounds like a lethal place to live even if it is gorgeous and untamed. No wonder so few mecha reside there and no one has tried to take it over recently," Ravage said.

"Life finds a way," Prowl murmured and continued to watch with genuine interest as the focused returned to Hound.

"These are typical turbofoxes," Hound said as collage of a half dozen images came on screen. While they came in many varieties there was a similarity to most of them. "This beautiful golden creature is what happens when a turbofox becomes an orszem." A sleek long-bodied quadruped with nine tails ending in viscous hooks came on screen. The still image of gold in dappled forest moved cautiously to an energon spring.

"Woah," Ravage said staring at the mechanimal's elongated head crest and frills. "I knew the orszem were unique but that is amazing."

"The kilenc farok turbofox uses the hooks on its tails to attack prey and predators alike. It must be wary of other orszem because they are all predatory and will attempt to consume it," Hound elaborated as the golden mechanimal finally started drinking from the spring. "Even the species we think of as herbivorous are omnivorous among the orszem. It makes for a far more complex fuel network and an incredibly predator-heavy ecosystem." The turbofox's helm shot up and it froze briefly before returning for several more mouthfuls. Then it was gone between one frame and the next. "And as you can see these are as fast as the ones you know more about."

"Bet some noble is already planning to keep one as a pet. I hope it rips open the armor of anyone who purchases one," Ravage growled as the narration continued.

_pause_

"Why?" Prowl looked at him curiously.

"Because too many of the nobles are spoiled mecha that never had to work an orn in their existence and can't appreciate that anything else has feelings. Good rehab centers and zoological parks try to mimic the wild as much as possible for their inhabitants; those kinds of nobles don't. They buy wild mechanimals like that as showpieces and keep them until they get bored and move on to something else not caring about how the mechanimal does in captivity," Ravage explained. "It is a sore subject. It is different if someone buys a calahound, a chronohorse or another domestic as a pet. They are bred and created to live with mecha." 

"Do domestics not suffer if they are not attended to?" Prowl asked with a frown.

"Yes but they do not have needs that are difficult to provide or a surprise," Ravage explained. "Domestics are intended to live with mecha. Wild mechanimals are not."

Prowl mulled that over for several kliks and Ravage made no move to turn the movie back on.

"How does a wild mechanimal become a domestic mechanimal?" Prowl finally asked.

Ravage sorted through what little he knew about the process before answering. "Most are carefully bred. Selectively pairing those with the least aggression over generations so that their descendants grow more tolerant of captive conditions and have better understood needs. Further breeding efforts creates species like chronohorses and metalcattle which are distinct from the wild populations. Occasionally specialists directly tamper with the internal coding of a wild species to try to tame it, but I've heard that can cause problems like sterility or even offline the individual specimen." 

"So it is complicated and time consuming," Prowl accepted Ravage's description. "I do not think Hausnest has domestics. At least I have never heard of a dragon having a mechanimal in their den."

"Not all races domesticate creatures," Ravage nodded.

_play_

"The actual numbers are difficult to track due to their speed and retiring nature. Mostly solitary unless breeding, the kilenc farok turbofox primarily hunt zip hares, robosquirrels and other small prey mechanimals." The pair sat in companionable silence as they watched another scene of a turbofox stalking and then killing a zip hare before carrying it away. After that hunt, the narrator's voice started back up, "Another oszem, the fork-tailed turbocobra also hunts similar prey by very different methods." The camera switched over to a long, dark green snake sliding through brush. Its tail had two prongs on the end, but its most distinguishing feature was the large brown head crest and vicious-looking fangs in its jaws. It had visible teeth even with its mouth closed. "Although not directly lethal to mecha, care should be taken because the venom of this species can cause disorientation and even severe motor spasms leaving the bitten mecha vulnerable to the other dangers of the forest."

They watched the fork-tailed turbocobra stalk and prepare to kill a robosquirrel before suddenly rising up and spreading its clawed hood at a diving avainoid. The fight ended with a fleeing robosquirrel and a dead turbocobra. "The ebony archaeopteriod will consume its prey up in the relative safety of the branches. This species is only capable of short flights, but its ability to pounce on its prey from above gave it the advantage in this fight." The program shifted to a nocturnal scene showing what looked like a small boltbat with the characteristic large crest. The mechanimal was crab-walking across the ground towards what looked like a feral chronosheep in a clearing. "The forest-stalker robo-bat feeds on energon it consumes by injecting anticoagulants to keep the energon in its prey's lines from congealing. A feeding from only one member of this species would not normally be fatal to a large mechanimal. Unfortunately for its prey once it begins to feed the forest-stalker emits ultrasonic pulses which attracts any others of its kind in the area. These attacks often prove fatal." Silence fell in the narration as the chronosheep was swiftly attacked by multiple bats and ultimately expired. After the forest-stalker robo-bats departed the camera remained on the corpse before a slender felinoid suddenly hit the ground. It picked up the offlined frame and leaped back into the tree, disappearing into the foliage. "The orszem phantom leopoid spotted an easy meal and retired into the treetops to eat in relative peace." An image of the typical phantom leopoid appeared on the screen next to the image of the orszem one. The large crest, deep gray slender frame and nasty blade on the tail were the most obvious differences between the pair.

"What kind of bolts do you have to have to live in a place like that?" Ravage asked as the first part ended. "Especially since that is supposed to be the less dangerous part?"

"Experience? Raised there? Good or bad, hard or easy, you get used to where you are, what the risks are and how to survive." Prowl reminded him. Then the wide open plains of silicagrass with its herds of large mechanimals appeared Prowl's hunger surged to the front and he tensed, only just holding himself back from lunging even though he knew full well it was just an image capture. 

The narration picked up as the camera slowly moved closer to the ground and a herd of what appeared to be chron-onagers. The ubiquitous crest and the spines along the neck and tail made it obvious to the pair that this was another orszem species. "The open plains of the Csillagos Szentély estate are home to some of the largest and most dangerous of the orszem. The few native tribes that wander here have learned to survive in this land where Jurassanoids still rule. The large mansasi may rule their territories, but other orszem also live on the plains. The crested chron-onager live in herds that are avoided by the jump deer and other herbivores of the plains. Even normally herbivorous creatures like these orszem are omnivores that will hunt when given the opportunity. They are also prey for the larger, more aggressive species that dwell here." 

"Did you hunt all your fuel on Hausnest on plains like that?" Ravage asked.

"When I could," Prowl's rumble was of deep calculations trying to be made without the protocols to do it. "I was fast tracked to large size so much of my fuel was provided in cubes."

"Fast tracked? You can speed the process up?" Ravage asked even as he contacted the others. ~Soundwave, do you think it would be a good idea to give him another cube or more substantial snack? He looks like he's going to lunge at the screen to get the potential prey.~ 

~Negative. Response: instinct. Prowl: flying sight hunter.~ Soundwave replied.

"Dragons grow based on how much we eat. I was provided with much more energon than most get so I would grow faster," Prowl explained.

The on-screen action had shifted from the crested chron-onagers and was now following what looked like three incredibly slender, gray orszem each possessing a bladed tail longer than the rest of their frames. The trio appeared to be stalking a couple of jump deer grazing near a patch of shrubs. "The speckled racers like other mercury racer felinoids use their speed to hunt prey. Unlike others of their species they almost always hit maximum speed since their bladed tails can be used to slash open wounds as they pass their target."

"That is very different from symbiot maturation rates," Ravage said. "We have a fairly stable rate of growth that is not affected much by excess fuel." 

"What happens when you drink more fuel than you need?" Prowl asked as his frame relaxed without the visual that meant hunting to him.

"If it is a higher concentration fuel like high grade most likely I will get overcharged and deal with the aftereffects once it wears off. Otherwise I am likely to purge the excess fuel if I can even get it down," Ravage said watching the speckled racers stalking motions and comparing them to his own methods. It made for a fascinating discussion on Prowl to him and made the claim of being a mechling at over nine thousand vorns more believable. 

"Overcharged?" Prowl repeated the glyph he didn't know.

"Higher concentrations of energy in fuel allows your energy levels to increase beyond normal levels without actually overfilling your fuel tank. The excess charge generated cause different sensations in different mecha kind of like certain drugs. Some become giddy and want to dance and have a good time. Others become melancholy and mourn past losses; a lot of mecha reach that state when toasting the loss of an offlined friend or relative. A few mecha become aggressive or violent when overcharged," Ravage tried to explain. "A standard factor is a lowering of inhibitions and reduction in the ability think outside the moment," he added after Soundwave nudged the information towards him. "Soundwave does not believe in getting overcharged for any reason."

Prowl nodded faintly as he thought about that and watched the hunt. The spilled energon made him hungry but the sensation passed after the program moved on to a leadership dispute between two large herd beasts. 

"The dominant member of this herd of blade chevronbucks has been challenged for its position by an outsider. The loser of this fight may be accepted as a subordinate if it fights well and proves its worth to the herd, but if it is found to be deficient by the winner it will be driven from the safety of the herd. If that happens it will have to quickly find a new herd or it will be consumed by one of the many aggressive predators of plains."

"Look at the horns on those anteloids. They are as long as their frames," Ravage said as they watched the two combatants clash. After half a klik he observed, "They are not using their tails though. Those must be for lethal combat."

"Strange not to use all tools available to win," Prowl murmured.

"Inner-species ritual combat tends to be nonlethal among most mechanimals although there are exceptions. It is counter-productive to kill off a potential mate or breeding partner while proving your worth," Ravage explained. "It also means the winner is less likely to get eaten by a predator because of injuries."

The screen shifted to an apparently empty expanse of grassland with a cluster of trees in the center. The camera began to zoom in on the trees as Hound began to speak. "Arguably the most dangerous of the Jurassanoids of the grasslands, the spurred tyrannosauroids live in mated pairs controlling a territory where trespassers are not tolerated." Movement within the trees revealed an enormous mansasi dark brown with elongated jaws. "The offspring of the pair remain in the territory until maturity and act as helpers during a hunt by driving prey towards the far more massive adults." Two smaller, less stocky individuals darted away from the trees and headed out into the grassland. 

"Those are ... _big_ ," Prowl whispered as he was faced with the image of a creature that would rightfully consider him prey for the first time.

"Mecha tyrannosauroids are some of the largest of the surviving predatory Jurassanoids. Those teeth can rip through a mech without any effort. There are a few others their size: abelisaurids, alloysauruses and bladetoothed finbacks are also found in some of the less hospitable areas like the Badlands or places that deliberately keep them around like Ankmor Park," Ravage watched the massive creature settle down in the thick cover around the trees. It was obvious the camera operator was nowhere near the deadly beast. "There are a few mansasi like the cyber-gojiras and gigantors that are even bigger than that but most were hunted to near extinction and are incredibly rare if they still survive. We do not have many robodragons left on Cybertron either. Mecha tend to not like living near something that much bigger and scarier than them. Especially if it thinks you might be a good snack." 

"That sounds familiar. I am still amazed anything that would hunt a mecha was allowed to exist," Prowl shook his reaction to the spurred tyrannosauroids off while the camera followed the sleeker build adolescents as they raced outward.

"Are there any large mechanimals on Hausnest?" Ravage asked.

"Nothing like that. Nothing larger than half my size is native and we didn't bring anything much larger than three times my size," Prowl explained without taking his optics off the screen and the apparent coordination the mechanimals had in the hunt.

~I just got another admittance that they were a group of colonists on Hausnest,~ Ravage relayed as he also watched the pair approach a small herd of tri-thunderers with two large steaming pipes on their back and shoulders. An adult quadruped was twice the size of the adolescents and had a lethal pair of horns above its optics. The nose horn looked just as sharp if smaller. "You think they are going to chase it off to their creator or get chased by it? Tri-thunderers are not exactly the most timid of prey."

~Ravage: very good,~ Soundwave didn't hide his surprise or pleasure at such an early admission.

"It would depend on how far it would chase them. I would do whatever worked," Prowl said thoughtfully as the pair began to harass the much larger but slower mechanimals. It wasn't long before the larger of the pair made a mock charge at one of the juveniles.

An adult lowered its frilled head and charged at the attacker putting itself between the predator and the juvenile. Clouds billowed out of the pipes as it moved leaving a trail in its wake. "Piper tri-thunderers are common large herbivores out on the plains. It is difficult for the juvenile hunters to attack an adult without getting a painful blast of super-heated steam or gored by the deadly horns." The smaller predator made another lunge at the juvenile and was also driven off by the charging adult.

"Looks like they are trying to separate the adult from the herd. That is the opposite strategy of most predators," Ravage observed. 

"Most predators want to deactivate the one they separate. These want to lead the biggest meal possible to a much larger predator," Prowl suggested. "The fewer hunts the less the overall danger."

"Even for dragons?" Ravage grabbed the opportunity to ask about Prowl's race.

"Smaller ones like me, yes," Prowl nodded and watched in fascination for the advanced tactics of the mechanimals. "Even things without horns or sharp teeth can dent, break armor and crush. A pai, a big adult, doesn't have to worry."

"How big is a pai?" Ravage asked.

Prowl had to pause and think about it in terms Ravage might understand.

"It starts at about half again the volume of this condo," he decided.

"Wow, that is getting into gestalt and guardian size," Ravage said as he stored the information into the bundle he'd transfer to Soundwave later.

Both of them watched the younger tyrannosauroids continue to provoke the tri-thunderer into following them further away from the herd. It was a skillful manipulation of a larger, dangerous and not very intelligent opponent. In the next moment the juveniles scattered and the adults charged. Slower than the juveniles they were still faster than a tri-thunderer.

The massive jaws of one of the pair went for the back hips as it dodged the pipes now outputting massive bursts of steam. The other adult lunged for the forelimb reaching to maul and cripple its prey. The juveniles were snapping at the herd trying to keep them from spoiling the kill. The front adult reared back suddenly as it was hit full in the face with a sharp horn while it was dodging the blast from the shoulder pipe. As it roared another mouth on its glossa became visible. "The pharyngeal jaws inside the mouth of the orszem allow them to grip prey and rip of pieces to consume without releasing their grasp."

"That is creepy," Ravage said as he stared at the screen. 

"Nasty surprise," Prowl agreed and watched in fascination at the hard kill. It was so different from what he was used to.

The tyrannosauroid gripping the back limb kept its jaws clamped on the prey as more fluids sprayed out from around the wound. "That is probably the inner jaws in action," Ravage observed as they watched the other adult move around to the other side of the now mauled tri-thunderer and lunged forward to grab the other back hip. "There is no way I want to go anywhere near them. Anyone who decides they want to attack one is crazy. Especially since you cannot use an engine around them." 

"Maybe when I am a _lot_ bigger. Agreed though. Far more trouble than they are worth," Prowl agreed as all four tyrannosauroids began to tear the tri-thunderer appart. "Messy eaters too."

"You will get big enough to think about taking on a mecha tyrannosauroid," Ravage said slowly as he looked at Prowl's frame and tried to envision him scaled up to that size. He didn't think the dragon would be allowed to live in any city even if he was a citizen. 

Prowl nodded and looked at him. "Dragons never stop growing. With fuel and time I will be as large as any Elder. The largest Elders seem impossibly huge."

"From what you said earlier that will take many centuries to accomplish. It is something hard for me to comprehend as I will never get larger than I am now," Ravage said as he watched the feeding continue on the screen. He wasn't entirely certain why the camera stayed on the scene. An eventual time lapse showed the four jurassanoids settling down to rest a little ways away from the offlined frame.

"Many, many centuries. The youngest pai is sixty-five thousand vorns. The youngest Elder is a hundred thousand vorns. Most are much, much older before they reach the status." Prowl agreed.

"Dragon maturity is not judged on age?" Ravage blinked.

"Adult, pai and Elder status it is strictly based on size. The ages I listed is based on the minimum it is possible to reach that size. Before one is an adult it is based on a combination of a minimum age and size." Prowl explain.

"How does that work?" Ravage was pleased to have a subject that Prowl seemed open to discuss. "How do dragons mature?"

Prowl paused to organize his thoughts. "One is a hatchling until one is at least six thousand vorns old and half my size. They can grow up to ten percent per vorn until they reach that size and then slow down to the adult growth pattern until they are old enough to become a yaro. Most call hatchlings in that growth plateau a youngling. A yaro is from half my size to my size and can grow up to 2.5% per vorn until they reach my size. Then they slow down to the adult growth pattern. I am a young adult until I am twice this size. I can grow up to one percent per vorn. An adult is at least eight thousand vorns old and can grow up to half a percent per vorn."

After a few kliks Ravage spotted a small, completely black frame moving through the brush towards some of the scraps the larger predators had scattered around the area. Studying it he realized it was a wild cyber-cat probably twice the size of the typical ones so many mecha kept as pets. "A spurred tyrannosauroid pair allows very few predators to coexist in their territories. One predator too small to attract their ire is the ebony brush wild cyber-cat. It lacks the typical head crests of the orszem but possesses a thick-squared jaw with large fangs. Very little is known about this stealthy felinoid since it is rarely spotted far from its deadly neighbors' territory making studying this elusive creature incredibly dangerous." 

"A scavenger," Prowl surmised.

"It probably hunts small rodents or avianoids when available, but it would make sense to snatch an easy meal off of a kill like this one. It is far too small to be viewed as a threat to the tyrannosauroid's fuel. Living in their territory means the cyber-cat is safer from the predators that would see it as a meal," Ravage watched intently as the cyber-cat's long tail swished around as it fed. After bolting down its meal the cyber-cat headed off into the brush and disappeared from view.

As the image shifted to another section of the grasslands near a stream, Hound spoke again. "Working in groups means the spurred tyrannosauroids have few predators other than their own kind during territorial disputes. The other large orszem jurassanoids are solitary hunters. The blue-tipped alloysaurus lives a solitary existence unless it's raising offspring." A large black mansasi walked up to the stream and began to drink. Ravage looked it over curiously. It had larger forelimbs than the tyrannosauroids, but it had a smaller head with less impressive jaws and a narrow crest. The odd thing was that it was solid black with no blue marks on its frame. "The designation for this species is a bit misleading to outsiders. The tips of the four shoulder spines and the tail spines only turn blue when the mating protocols activate." 

"When it would be at the most dangerous," Ravage nodded.

"Why?" Prowl asked with a look at him.

Ravage continued to watch the alloysaurus drink as he replied. "Mating protocols in a predator change how they behave making them less predictable. Some species become hyper-aggressive against anything that could be perceived as a threat to their offspring. Meaning they will attack anything that gets too close to them or their chosen nesting area. There are a few species of lizaroids that stop eating while they defend their eggs. That means they have the additional aggression from starvation as well as the protective coding from the breeding protocols. Another problem with breeding is that there can be competition for the mating rights. Imagine three or more of those alloysaurus in a dominance match." 

"Highly destructive," Prowl agreed while he processed that. "Very different from what I have seen." 

"I have seen enough mecha act strangely while carrying to anticipate oddities from a beast with a simpler processor. Normally timid herbivores will often attack instead of flee if new creations are close by," Ravage said. "Any mechanimal with new creations or active breeding protocols should be approached cautiously even if you are hunting it for fuel."

"That may be why we are taught to avoid those with young. I thought it was to make the smallest impact possible on the population. If you kill the caregiver the young extinguishes as well," Prowl said thoughtfully.

"Since your people are aware of their impact on the environment the instructions are likely to be for both reasons. Wild mechanimals often target the young because they are weak and vulnerable making them easier targets. They are less likely to direct their hunts at the carriers because they are stronger," Ravage said thoughtfully. The alloysaurus had lifted its head from the stream and appeared to be listening and sniffing the air. 

"I would not be surprised," Prowl agreed and watched the mechanimal go tense, then stand to its full height and roar. "That is not a happy sound."

Another roar sounded off in the distance as the alloysaurus headed away from the stream. "It is acting like it is a rival rather than a possible mate," Ravage said as they watched the large mansasi head determinedly towards its apparent rival, stopping occasionally to issue another roar. "The roaring must be the first stage of a territorial dispute." 

Hounds voice came on. "Like many territorial mechanimals the blue-tipped alloysaurus uses sound as the first stage of territorial defense. While it has not been confirmed yet it seems highly probable that they behave like other alloysaurus in both territorial and mating. In many cases the roaring will settle the dispute as it contains information on the alloysaurus's size and health. It likely also contains reproductive information. If one does not leave the territory the dispute will escalate."

While he spoke they followed the resident alloysaurus a fair distance until its opponent became visible in the distance. It was another solid black alloysaurus standing at its full height on a small hill. The jurassanoid let out another roar when the resident alloysaurus came into view. "It must be up there trying to make itself look bigger and more intimidating," Ravage said.

 "It is effective," Prowl watched in fascination as the pair postured, roared and stalked closer. "Height is always an advantage."

The pair began to dip and shake their heads in between roars until they were within two lengths of each other. Then the resident lashed it head forward and snapped its jaws at the intruder. The intruder replied in kind and closed the distance with enough speed to land a heavy head-slam against the resident's neck and jaw hinge. The massive lower limbs helped them retain their balance against a blow that would have knocked a smaller creature over. With a bellow the resident reared back and slammed the side of its head into its rival's neck. Ravage watched the exchange of blows and said, "It is interesting how they are not biting each other. It is kind of like watching a pair of gyraffes neck slamming each other."

"Maybe it is because they are not trying to deactivate? You said before that inner-species conflict is rarely fatal. One solid bite from those jaws can deactivate," Prowl suggested.

"Good point," Ravage agreed as they watched the pair continue to slam their heads into each other. After several blows the rival stumbled to one side and bellowed before charging again. The resident stepped aside and slammed its head into the rival's neck knocking it off of its pedes. With the challenger on the ground the resident lunged forward and grab the challenger across the neck. Enough pressure at that point and the challenger would bleed out in kliks.

The pair stilled right along with most music. At an invisible signal the resident let go and stepped back. The challenger rolled to its pedes and made quick time away in silence. "The resident alloysaurus has won the fight and retained its control of the territory. Territory disputes are seldom fatal unless one of the combatants is starving. Even then the dangers of trying to offline a predator of equal size makes it too risky a proposition."

"Not a fight I would want," Prowl shivered.

"Against the alloysaurus or a dragon your size?" Ravage asked.

"Either. Many dragons like to fight for entertainment. I am not one of them. Though I might not have been captured if I was more inclined towards fighting." He admitted.

"If you were more inclined to fight you would definitely be in the gladiator pits," Ravage said wincing a bit at the idea. "Soundwave was in a bidding war to get you away from them even without that being a part of your nature." 

"He teeks like my favorite instructor," Prowl murmured. "I would not have been so agreeable to him otherwise."

"I am pleased that he earned enough trust from you for you to come along with him willingly," Ravage said. "He is enjoying teaching you Imperial Standard. He was a priest and believes that all lives are to be cherished." 

"That makes sense. Aurora is a priest as well. They are both very calm. Steady," Prowl filed the tidbit about his current owner away as useful.

"What did Aurora teach?" Ravage asked with interest. This was not a connection he'd anticipated.

"Primarily the sciences. Some theology, history and interfacing," Prowl thought back over who had taught what subjects. "She spent much time with me that was not strictly on lessons."

"Did you ever consider becoming a priest?" Ravage asked even as he filed the exact glyph and harmonics Prowl had used to ask Soundwave about later. It sounded like Prowl had said they were lovers rather than it being the factual lecture that medics gave mechlings. "Or did she encourage you down another path?" 

"She only encouraged me to learn. I expected to go into the sciences. I excelled at correlating information across several disciplines to understand a problem or what I am looking at," Prowl explained.

"Do you have a favorite branch of science?" Ravage asked as the screen shifted to a pack of eight small mansasi settled around a mound.

Hound's narration picked back up. "Fantailed cyber raptors use their long tails for display purposes among their own kind but the long limb is also useful against an attacker. Like many orszem this species is venomous, and the spines along the tail inject a toxin which induces violent purging. The unfortunate recipient can be turned into a meal by the rest of the pack as the would-be predator is weakened and made vulnerable by the toxin." 

"That's quite an impressive capability for their size," Prowl said thoughtfully. "Likely physics and chemistry. I cannot say I found any one field more fascinating than the others. Those two come the easiest to me."

"I imagine there are some interesting crossovers between them. I am not the best at the sciences. It has never held much of an attraction to me. Soundwave should be able to get you some information once you know Imperial Standard better," Ravage said as two small raptors popped out from behind the mound and began chasing each other around the adults. "So most of the orszem are venomous as well as aggressive. No wonder no one has successfully taken that territory. It is much more dangerous than Caperil." 

"There is a great deal of crossover. In truth chemistry is simply a subset of physics. I would welcome learning while I am here. It is something I enjoy about physics and most hard sciences: they are the same regardless of the place or time. It makes communication easier in many cases as no matter the language the reactions are the same. Each element is constructed the same no matter what a group calls it." Prowl did his best not to ramp into a pointless lecture to someone who wasn't into the subject.

"A point of consistency we might have had to work from if you and Soundwave had not had Primal Vernacular in common," Ravage agreed. "As it is, I am happy we are already learning to communicate effectively." 

"As am I. A language in common makes communication so much easier," Prowl agreed only to focus on the screen as the scenery changes to rocky outcrops and steep cliffs. Tiny dots of movement the same color as the cliffs had his attention as a predator. 

Ravage finished compiling their current discussion for Soundwave. This date was turning into a treasure-trove of information about Prowl and his home world. He watched Prowl watch the screen understanding the fascination with prey even if he didn't have the same hunting instincts. More than a dozen iron marmots were scurrying along narrow, sporadic rock ledges to collect the vegetation growing in the flat spots. A shadow passed across the mountainside and every rodent scattered.

The camera swept upward following an avianoid with unusually segmented wings and a tail as long as its frame. "The iron marmots scatter for safety as a long-tailed turbo-hawk passes overhead. The unique wing structure of this species looks incapable of flight, but pairs of this species are found soaring through all of Csillagos Szentély's skies. This species is particularly sensitive to Seeker engines and screech to call others of their kind when whenever an aerial engine is detected. This is more normal hunting behavior for typical prey. Despite looking smaller the iron marmots weight as much as the long-tailed turbo-hawk. A single catch can feed a pair for two or three orns or an entire orn if they have hatchlings."

"How could they move it?" Prowl muttered to himself.

"Most turbo-hawks are stronger than they look and can carry prey their size or a bit larger. I am more confused by those wings and all the gaps between the feathers. I do not know if Laserbeak would be fascinated or offended by them," Ravage said with a small chuckle. 

"I have seen wings like that on a dragon. The empty places were filled in by an energy screen to maintain the airfoil. His wings were far more artfully designed," Prowl suggested.

"Interesting concept," Ravage said as he tried to picture it. "I wonder how close you would have to get to detect it. Not that I want to get close to any of the orszem we have seen so far. Although the juvenile raptors were sort of cute they would probably try to take my leg off if they spotted me." 

"Likely. Detection would depend on your sensors, the size of the field and how obvious it is. Solid matter is just highly immobile form of energy after all," Prowl said as the long-tailed turbo-hawk made a sharp dive only to miss at the last nanoklik. It didn't take off again but instead tried to work its way into the crevasse the iron marmot had wiggled into.

"I have not seen a turbo-hawk do that before. I am surprised it is trying considering how blunt its beak is," Ravage said even as the predator suddenly pulled back, flattened the wedge partway up its tail and drove the blade at the end into the crevasse. 

"That could be a kill but how could it get it out," Prowl cocked his helm at the screen and watched this very different hunting method with interest.

The wing feathers were folded back against the forelimbs as the predator continued to drag its tail around in the hole. After a few thrusts and tugs with the tail the two long fingers on end of each wing were also shoved into the hole next to the tail. "The unique anatomy of the long-tailed turbo-hawk allows it to use the small hooked eye in the tail blade and extended clawed fingers to pull its prey out of its hiding place." 

"Fascinating. Such a versatile hunter," Prowl hummed and watched as the iron marmot's frame was dragged from the crevasse. 

"I'm glad something keeps them around Csillagos Szentély because they could decimate any ecosystem they moved into," Ravage said. 

"They do not decimate where they are. Why would they damage anywhere else?" Prowl asked.

"The ecosystem in Csillagos Szentély is adjusted to the orszem. They hunt each other and the prey are adapted to these hyper-predators. If the orszem move elsewhere they may overwhelm the local herbivores or wipe out species of predators and take their place," Ravage explained. 

"So the problem is that they would be successful?" Prowl didn't hide that he couldn't follow. "The strong always push out the weaker."

"The issue is that they could be too successful. Let us say the long-tailed turbo-hawks move into a new area. They start feeding on the local herbivores including the chippers which are a type of rodent. Chippers feed by gnawing on trees like ironwoods, so they help control the spread of those trees. If the long-tailed turbo-hawks eat too many chippers their population will crash and possibly be wiped out. If the chippers are gone, the native predators that eat them lose a food source. Without the chippers, the ironwood trees start spreading and the growth of other plants is affected," Ravage thought for a moment. "It is kind of like adding a rogue element to a chemical reaction. It can detrimentally change the outcome." 

Prowl thought about it as the program ran for several more kliks.

"I believe this is a case of a fundamental difference in opinion on the value of the status quo." Prowl said carefully. "I simply do not see it as wrong for a better hunter to win."

"There are others who could explain the issue better than I can," Ravage said as they watched a pair of clawed thunderhorns, one obviously a juvenile, easily cross a steep cliff face. The massive curved horns on the adult arced well over its shoulders while the bladed edge glistened in the light. 

"It is also not a subject I have studied. Knowledge changes many opinions," Prowl added with an agreeable teek and slowly lowered a wing over Ravage's back as a living blanket.

Ravage basked in the comfort of Prowl's steady field and willing touch. With how careful the movement was he was sure this had social implications even if he didn't know what they were. They watched the episode on the large lakes without much comment beyond some clarifications of terminology. He did note that the aquatic creatures did not trigger many of the same hunting responses in Prowl. Ravage paid much more attention once the last episode began and Hound began to discuss the difficulties of actually living on the estate. "The true danger of the orszem to most Cybertronians is their berserk reaction to engine noises. As I said in the beginning we have arranged a demonstration of this using a carcass and an engine attached to the outside of the frame." 

They both perked up, interested in seeing this reaction that was at the core of the mythical level danger of these creatures.

The camera cut to the four-lane road that lead to the estate's only building complex of any size. Flanked on both sides by a wide swath of vegetation that wasn't more than a finger length's tall it was to Ravage a space designed to make it difficult for anything larger than a turborat to sneak around. Anywhere else he'd think it was just for show. Here he was sure it was a matter of orn to orn safety.

In the middle of the frame was a frame about Prowl's size with a small device on it. When it turned on the audible rumble did nothing for a long moment before a trumpeting roar echoed. It was answered, then answered again. Each call sounding different enough that even Prowl was sure they were different species. 

The first creature to burst from the forest was a large orszem robo-deer with massive bladed fans in its antlers. It charged the carcass as it would an opponent and drove its huge, complex antlers into the frame before stomping on it.

"The bladed robo moose is typically a herbivore though as with all orszem they are perfectly willing to eat anything they catch," Hound said.

Completely ignoring the larger creature three kilenc farok turbofoxes raced into the open and latched onto different limbs with their teeth while their hooked tails lashed repeatedly into the carcass. They continued to bite and tear at the carcass even as the bladed robo moose continued to stomp on the frame.

Shortly after the turbofoxes attacked a massive tan frame with brownish stripes charged across the open field and bit deeply the helm of the carcass with its heavily fanged jaws. "The striped cybertiger is an ambush predator by nature. It is rare to see one out in the open in any terrain. Notice that none are trying to fuel. They are out to destroy."

It wasn't long before smaller things, each about twice the size of a turborat, began crawling all over the frame. It was one of them that homed in on the generator first and began attacking it directly. More and more of the gray insectabots entered the clearing and swarmed the frame. "Despite their size, pincing antroids are some of the most dangerous orszem to mecha. Found almost everywhere in Csillagos Szentély, this largest known species of antroid lives in colonies that can have thousands of members. Completely blind like all orszem, they hunt by detecting heat signatures and use this to locate prey.

"Jazz is not going there," Ravage said as he stared at the carnage on the screen.

"No one sane is," Prowl agreed emphatically.


	5. Surprises at the Vet

Breakfast energon, any energon, was always the highlight of the joor for Prowl and he wasn't the least bit shy about it. Despite still always being hungry this was easily the best he'd been fueled since his capture and he never forgot that or failed to appreciate that these owners didn't have to be so good to him. That he only had a quarter of his usual morning cube snapped his face up to meet Soundwave's soft red visor. 

"Prowl is to go to the veterinary clinic for surgery," Soundwave spoke in Primal Vernacular instead of working on Prowl's Imperial. "It is safer if your fuel tank is almost empty. Soundwave promises Prowl will have his full orn's fuel before it is dark."

"I understand," Prowl replied in Primal Vernacular as he relaxed and accepted the small amount. That he was grateful to have anything didn't stop the desire for more from licking at both of their awarenesses. "The vet will repair my acid system and the damage from using it young."

"Affirmative. Does Prowl have anything he wishes to have repaired or checked?" Soundwave asked.

~I _am_ going into surgery to watch.~ Ravage informed his host firmly.

~Understood,~ Soundwave replied almost amused by the concern Ravage was showing for their newest family member since it usually took him longer to warm up to strangers.

"May we check the integrity of my wing cabling?" Prowl asked wanting to be able to safely fly after so long unable to do so. 

"Affirmative. The vet is to check all systems. The intent is to make full use of time in stasis," Soundwave assured him.

"Is it absolutely necessary?" Prowl asked grumbling a bit about being in stasis.

"Yes," Ravage said firmly. "You need to be fully repaired and the vet needs to know all your systems in case you are damaged. You are _not_ going to be aware for it." He huffed. "You will not be alone in the room. I will protect you."

Prowl cycled his optics in surprise, then ducked his helm to nuzzle Ravage. "Thank you."

"It is what family does," Ravage said trying not to look too mushy as he leaned into Prowl's gesture. Laserbeak's small snicker meant he hadn't succeeded nearly as well as he had hoped. "How are we getting to the veterinarian's clinic?"

"Jazz has arranged transport," Soundwave said, sticking to Primal Vernacular. It was the most logical method of transporting someone still classified as an exotic pet. "The law limits our options. Prowl must be restrained in public. A leash and collar is the least restrictive method," he held up a simple metal band with a woven metal length attached to it.

Prowl gave it a look, then nodded. He knew these things. He didn't like them but he knew them and this one wouldn't hurt.

~It's demeaning,~ Ravage huffed as he shot a glare at the leash.

~It means everyone will underestimate him,~ Laserbeak said even as she agreed with Ravage's assessment. ~You know how some mecha act when they think we can't understand them.~ 

~Law: requires this.~ Soundwave reminded them and carefully attached the collar to Prowl. ~Cassettes: exempt.~

"A necessary burden when dealing with ignorant mecha," Ravage said as he gave the leash a quick examination. It was the good quality and soft piece he expected. "At least this one will not choke you if it gets caught on something or some fool tries to grab it." 

Prowl gave an experimental tug at the collar to check just what would happen and didn't protest its presence. It would break well before he was damaged by it.

"I am ready," Prowl agreed to cooperate.

"Good, the transport is outside," Soundwave waited for Prowl to fall into place beside him before heading towards the door and the waiting lift. He kept his pleasure at Ravage's flanking position during their walk subdued. It would help Prowl's sense of security to have a trusted family member so close. However the connection came about it was becoming solid enough that Soundwave counted Ravage as Prowl's primary contact. It felt strange to have anything on a leash but Prowl's calmness about it on the ride down helped a great deal. 

The lobby earned them both several looks. Certainly the news that Jazz had an exotic pet had spread already. What that pet was hadn't yet.

~Paparazzi bug cams outside,~ Laserbeak warned before they stepped into the light.

~Prowl knows first impressions are important. He'll be fine as long as no one does anything stupid,~ Ravage said as much to himself as the others. He could teek that Prowl was reasonably calm and not bothered by the idea of going inside the limo. It was still weird to the dragon but not his first transport.

~Too bad we couldn't get him a show-off level finish before going out in public for the first time, but no one but a troublemaker is going to call him neglected with him looking this good. They'd sound really stupid since we're taking him to the vet,~ Laserbeak agreed.

Flashes of light erupted form areas above and around the group as the bug cams took vids and image captures of the group. Normally Soundwave didn't draw much paparazzi attention on his own, but the addition of Prowl's presence had made him newsworthy. The first flash made Prowl flinch and focus upward frantically to find the source.

"Calm." Soundwave said firmly in Primal Vernacular while his field and Ravage's reassured him more gently. The leash was tightened slightly but that was all for show and they all knew it. When Prowl relaxed and focused on Soundwave the large blue hand came down to gently stroke between his shoulders while the leash relaxed. "Prowl: good," he added in Imperial Standard.

Then they were inside the limo. Once the door closed and they began to move Prowl tore his attention away from the movement outside while not moving himself.

"What flashed?" he asked in Primal Vernacular.

"Paparazzi bug cameras," Laserbeak said in Imperial Standard before switching to Primal Vernacular. "Scandal focused media. Mecha call them scrap-vultures but that is an insult to the avianoids."

"Media mecha who typically focus on stories about entertainment celebrities and political figures," Ravage elaborated. "They mostly do gossip stories about anyone who has a degree of fame. Jazz getting a large exotic pet like you is a mecha-interest story that some of his fans will enjoy because it gives them the illusion of familiarity and closeness to him. The lack of privacy is a price of fame as an entertainer. There are also ways to increase a mech's fame by manipulating the media, but that is far more complex than I can handle. At least they finally stopped calling Laserbeak and I his pets a while back." 

"A strange idea," Prowl mused while his attention was really on the outside and the novel sensation of moving rather quickly while laying on a bench seat.

"I think mecha are bored or want distractions from their own existence," Ravage said with a shrug.

"You handled the flashes of light very well," Soundwave said approvingly. "That demonstration and more like it will help us build an image of you with the public as well-mannered and disciplined instead of aggressive and unpredictable. It will make it easier for you to explore outside our home even if it will still have to be on a leash." 

"How can I fly with a leash?" Prowl focused on his current concern and was pleased that his guess on what to do matched what was right to do.

"The easiest option which would be to have Ravage or Laserbeak ride on your back is problematic as symbiots have a unique legal status," Soundwave said having already researched that section of the law. "However there are pet parks where we can take you which have flight areas for pets, and arrangements can be made at them for exotic pets like cyber drakes or hunting avianoids. We can use those while our lawyers research if Laserbeak will count as a chaperone on your flights and research what permits are required for you to fly outside the pet parks. I know it is allowed. I do not know the requirements yet."

"Understood," Prowl promised his cooperation. "If I do not ache too much after the vet is finished may we go to a park? I miss flying a great deal."

"We can go and at the least allow you to stretch your legs and run. Any flight time will depend upon the vet's approval and may have to be short," Soundwave said, already beginning the process of scheduling some time for Prowl in nearest park. ~Laserbeak: during surgery explore park and report.~ 

~Will do,~ she chirped happily. ~I hope he gets to fly today.~

~So do I. It'll do him good,~ Ravage added.

"Thank you," Prowl said and let the limo go quiet while he watched the city pass. Soon it pulled to a stop before a large building in all white with decorative elements also in white. 

"Prowl: come," Soundwave ordered without any force as he climbed out. Prowl followed him compliantly with full awareness that this was in public and public meant his best manners. Ravage and Laserbeak followed with Laserbeak flying off on her own while Ravage stuck close.

The doors were large enough for a pair of convoy mecha to enter side by side. Passing through comfortably the group headed over to the reception area to check in for their appointment. There were a few mecha in the waiting room with carrying cages and leashed pets. A large circuithound whimpered and pressed up against the violet femme holding its leash as they passed through. Prowl looked at it but didn't miss a step as Soundwave let the receptionist know who they were.

Soundwave chose to stand off to one side away from the rest of the mecha while they waited and soon Prowl was lounging at his pedes with Ravage leaning against his side. A minibot with an orange cyber-cat was called first followed by the femme with the circuithound. The call for them came in kliks and Soundwave responded by leading Prowl to one of the many doors as the receptionist held it open.

It was a room sized for a pet of Prowl's size with an appropriately sized scale and examination table. After a bit of waiting the back door to the room opened and Checkup entered the room. "How is one of my most articulate patients?"

"I am not repaired. I feel acceptable." Prowl struggled with the Imperial Standard before switching over to Primal Vernacular and looked up at Soundwave. "Should I list everything?"

"He wishes to know if anything has changed since your last examination," Soundwave replied understanding the confusion and appreciating the effort on Prowl's part to cooperate with Checkup. 

"Only things that he wants checked or are an issue," Checkup clarified.

"I want wing systems checked. It feels acceptable. May not be." Prowl gave his only real concern in Imperial as he looked at Checkup. "I would fly today."

"We'll see how the repairs on your other systems go before I guarantee that will happen. Sometimes work done elsewhere impacts equilibrium," Checkup said not promising anything verbally but the understanding in his field indicated that the grounder did know how being away from the sky was affecting his patient. "At the worst you should be able to fly tomorrow if the examination comes through clear." 

"Thank you," Prowl said honestly.

"If you would get on the table we can begin," Checkup patted the surface and watched with a critical optic for any movement that indicated a deeper problem. He could see it with his knowledge of anatomy of related frame types. Prowl definitely didn't have the strength in his hindquarters that was expected with their mass. Given it didn't impact walking it was likely minor. He still had no intention of letting Prowl out of the facility without being in perfect condition.

Prowl stood with his wings vertical in their relaxed pose.

He started at Prowl's head, checking to see if there were any changes to the old injuries in Prowl's mouth and throat. He didn't expect to find anything but thoroughness was important with repairs like this. It really was different handling a patient that could talk but he couldn't hardline with. Though hopefully that would be fixed shortly. "Doesn't look like I need to worry about the replacement parts," he said as he finished checking things over and moved down to Prowl's chestplate and front legs. Again, there was nothing unexpected given the first examination of those areas. He worked his way back and paid extra attention to the cabling he expected to help with jumping and flight as well as the wings themselves.

Honestly for something bought from a gladiator beast sale Prowl was in exceptionally good condition. Checkup ran his sensitive hands along the length of Prowl's tail looking for any developing issues. Stopping at a spot about a quarter of the way down from Prowl's hips he asked, "There's a slightly hot spot here. Is there any pain or discomfort in this area?"

"Negative. Weak there." Prowl spoke in Standard.

"Let's take a look at that now and see if it is something else that will need repairs during surgery," Checkup said as he carefully probed around the armor plating to examine the cabling and surrounding area. It could be anything from a tear that self-repaired incorrectly to a minor kink that had been in place for far too long. Either way he intended to open Prowl up from tip to tail so he'd know every system in the dragon in case of damage or illness down the road.

"Soundwave. I expect this to take my entire orn. You may wait or you will be commed when I am finished so you may be there when he boots up," Checkup focused on the mech.

"I am going to watch the surgery," Ravage said firmly.

"We have an area you can sit in which has a clear view but will be out of the way so the actual surgery isn't impeded," Checkup said noting how Prowl had perked up at Ravage's statement and seemed soothed by it.

"Notification: before Prowl onlines," Soundwave said, planning to use the time to finish arrangements for Prowl's park visit and to take care of a few other matters that had been set aside while they adjusted to their new addition.

"I will," Checkup promised and regarded Prowl seriously. "If I lead you to the surgery will you cooperate? I can put you in stasis here instead."

Prowl caught the importance and looked to Soundwave for a translation before answering. "Affirmative. Prowl agreed to be good."

"We will see you later, Soundwave. This way, Ravage, Prowl," Checkup said as he opened the back door and led the pair into the hallway normally only used by personnel.

Ravage already knew the way to surgery from previous visits for repairs and kept most of his attention on Prowl and worked to keep the dragon calm in this unfamiliar environment. Switching to Primal Vernacular he said, "The rest of the staff are all reliable. They have worked on Laserbeak and I in the past." 

"That is good to know. Is that why Soundwave selected him to tend to me?" Prowl asked more to pass the time and suppress his nerves than any care for the answer.

"Yes. He has worked on the two of us ever since Jazz and Soundwave became lovers. Jazz was actually the one that introduced us to him; his specialty in exotic pets means many nobles and entertainers are part of his clientele. He knows that Laserbeak and I are sentient and can speak, and he is discrete enough not to pass that knowledge on to others," Ravage pressed against Prowl's side briefly letting the confidence in his field brush against the dragon's own. He was rewarded with warmth and Prowl calming that much more.

"In here," Checkup said as he opened the door to a room significantly larger than the last one. The centerpiece was a large table suitable for Prowl to be completely sprawled out on except for his wings. "If you would get on the table please."

Prowl gave one last look at Ravage and complied.

From the doorway Ravage watched as Prowl powered down and went limp and his stiff wing supports flopped down. He made short work of getting to the observation room. Yes there was glass between the two rooms but Ravage knew he could go through it if he needed to. By the time he got to the window Prowl's wings had been connected to chains from the ceiling so they were held out of the way and three assistants had joined the vet. The first order of business was checking out the adapter made for Prowl's ports. Almost as soon as Checkup plugged in he pulled back sharply in the process of yanking his cable from the port.

It was enough to give Ravage concern but as the initial prep work was continued it seemed as if whatever happened wasn't enough to deter repairs. Prowl's head and neck were partially rolled to one side and the assistants got to work removing the armor plating so the damage to Prowl's intake was exposed. Checkup took the time to examine each part carefully and replaced everything that was needed. From what Ravage could see Checkup was showing the same care he had when Laserbeak had needed repairs after her collision with that foolish Aerial almost half a century ago. 

The replacement of tubing and parts in Prowl neck and mouth took most of two joors and then more was used exploring all the other parts in the area. Intake, cabling, energon lines, processor, sensory systems. It was a reminder that this wasn't just a repair. This was a full schematic building session for a species.

Checkup's sudden tension as Prowl's chest was opened up focused Ravage's attention but he couldn't see anything wrong. The assistants and Checkup spent a great deal of time examining Prowl's chest cavity and seemed to be prodding at certain parts more than others. It might just be that Checkup found some unexpected damage, and Ravage couldn't see Prowl's spark during all of this so he wasn't too worried about Prowl's safety. It was definitely something to bring up to Soundwave if Checkup didn't mention it himself.

The vet and assistants continued to work down his frame and Ravage saw more parts he recognized. A large container that was no doubt Prowl's primary fuel tank and it was _large_ even for his frame size. Ravage couldn't help but understand why Prowl was always hungry now. He might be around Soundwave's mass but he had a primary tank at least twice the size of Soundwave's. Wires and a couple cables were replaced here and there yet as Checkup had said Prowl was in remarkably good shape.

The connections for Prowl's wings and all the underlying cables were carefully examined and a few replacement wires were installed. The lack of replacements was a good sign that Prowl might be able to fly once he'd recovered from the surgery. The last replacement Ravage took note of was the cabling on Prowl's tail right where Checkup had found the weakened area. 

Another pause happened at the tip of Prowl's tail and the still-glowing orb of rich blue that Ravage knew represented deep recharge, or stasis apparently. Probably had to do with lack of stress. At least that was his working theory until he got more information. He knew he could ask Prowl but as long as it wasn't critical to know it was enjoyable to work it out on his own. He couldn't blame them for being very careful around a live ball of energy without crystal or other containment.

He'd noticed that Prowl was usually careful even in recharge to keep it away from anything that might be shorted out or caught on fire.

All in all Ravage was pleased to note that it had been an uneventful surgery. Trips to medical were seldom pleasant, but the staff had been as professional as always. A few more trips like this one should make Prowl more comfortable here. 

With Prowl closed up the vet left the room and moving Prowl's stasis-locked frame to a recovery room where Soundwave would be there to greet him. The host acknowledged Ravage's notice that it was over and it wasn't long before everyone was in the recovery room.

"Before we boot him up there is an issue that should be addressed," Checkup spoke carefully. "Prowl has a mech mode and likely a secondary alt mode."

"He has a mech mode?" Ravage said in surprise. "He hasn't give us any indication of that."

~Maybe he wanted to hide it?~ Laserbeak offered.

"Prowl: status needs reviewed," Soundwave stated, pondering the implications. His purchase of Prowl was still legal given his listing as a wild mechanimal, but this new information could influence his path. With a spark and mech mode it would be far easier to argue for citizenship if Prowl wanted that.

"I will provide his medical files for that effort." Checkup nodded, his duty on that part done. "The next issue is that he has extremely aggressive firewalls like nothing I've encountered before. I didn't even get to the handshake much less passed it enough to check out his coding. Any checks or edits that need to happen will need a specialist in breaking such firewalls if he can't or won't lower them."

"Understood," Soundwave said. A specialist would not be considered odd by any observers given Prowl was so exotic and obviously from off-world.

"He is in good condition as expected with no unexpected damage. I've replaced a few cables, wires, the known damage and made certain the adapters were compatible," Checkup handed a bag with the adapters to Soundwave. "He's ready to be booted up and can fly today if he still feels like it."

"He'll like that," Laserbeak said approvingly, ignoring the ironphant in the room for a moment. "The pet park is big enough for Prowl to have a good low flight. I'll go up with him and see how maneuverable he is."

"Thank you," Soundwave said as he continued to ponder this change in Prowl's status. It made his spontaneous decision to purchase the dragon feel even more like a nudge from Primus. How much would they have lost if the dragon had deactivated in the pits? 

Checkup began Prowl's boot sequence and they all watched as he gradually came on line. True to form it wasn't a sequence without hurry but neither was it one that seemed out of order. Soundwave and Ravage made a point of being in contact so Prowl teeked their fields before he was fully aware and both relaxed in relief when the tension of booting from stasis lessened.

Checkup waited until Prowl was completely aware before asking, "How do you feel?" 

"Improved." Prowl responded after thinking about it and running an internal check. "Thank you."

"Your systems are back up to spec, and we have several adapters so you can safely do a hardline connection. One will always be here if it's needed. If you take it easy, you can fly today," Checkup said. 

Prowl went from still slightly groggy to focused in a sparkpulse and his entire awareness went to that promise. "Fly."

"Yes." Laserbeak chirped. "The park looks good."

Ravage nuzzled him. "Let's go," he looked at Soundwave.

"Affirmative," Soundwave nodded goodbye to Checkup who left out the door. After waiting until Prowl was steadier on his pedes, Soundwave clipped the collar and leash back on the dragon's neck. Opening the door to the recovery room, he spotted an assistant cleaning tools. Keeping up appearances, he said, "Prowl: follow." 

Another relatively short limo ride and they stepped out at Ritiro Compagno, one of the fanciest pet parks in Iacon. There was a large area of silicagrass for grounder pets to run, metal maples with clear enough branches for perching and climbing, and an open area in the center for flights. Soundwave had learned that there was a small shield he could have paid to have put over part of the area if he thought Prowl was a potential flight risk. Falconers used it to help train cyber-raptors without worrying about their new acquisitions locking in on a pigeonoid and flying away before they were trained.

Prowl was behaving on the leash and even after it was taken off. 

"Prowl will remain within the park border. Prowl will not hunt anything here," Soundwave said firmly in Primal Vernacular.

"Understood," Prowl promised.

"Prowl: enjoy." Soundwave have him a cue in Imperial Standard that he could go and do anything he pleased within the restrictions.

Prowl continued to walk forward with his senses open and judged the space, plants and creatures already there. Most were common to Cybertron as pets and he got more than his share of looks. 

~He's not taking off,~ Ravage nudged with concern.

~Prowl: seeking height to launch from,~ Soundwave replied as Prowl's movements became purposeful towards a shaded spot with a hard roof.

Laserbeak followed him over to the small building scanning for any troublemakers as she went. No one was inside so she wasn't worried about Prowl startling anyone. The far side had a series of small ledges that led up to the roof. She dipped her wings towards the area, diving a bit to attract Prowl's attention. It worked and he took the lower energy path. Once on the roof he paused at the edge, bunched up and launched up as hard as he could with a powerful downward beat of his wings. Even Ravage could recognize that he really wasn't designed to take off from the ground.

Once he was in the air Laserbeak sailed over to hover just above his neck. "I'll follow you," she said to him before pulling up and back a bit. She could already tell that she was far more agile up here in the air. Whether Prowl would prove faster than her was something she was looking forward to testing at some point. Right now she could tell making altitude was a struggle. Calm skies were unlikely to be what he was used to or designed for. In his movements she confirmed his wasn't a powered flight. At least not powered in a way she knew. Those wings did the work as both power and airfoil. 

Even with the difficulty and strain his field was a riot of pleasure, joy and a sense that he hadn't gotten to stretch his wings in a long time.

Laserbeak moved a bit ahead of him, looking for any thermals or patches of wind that might help Prowl gain altitude. The park was a fairly even area with only a few upwells from the smaller buildings below. Taking him on a flight around their condo would be a lot more fun with all the urban variables. The drop from the penthouse floor also meant he had plenty of distance to get air under him.

A slight wind came in and Prowl turned into it. It wasn't a move Laserbeak saw the value of at first. Headwinds were something she avoided. Yet it seemed to help him and he worked higher.

"If a sub-adult flies that heavily I'm surprised an adult could get off the ground," Ravage observed.

"Dragons: suitable for Vos," Soundwave observed as he noted how Prowl was using the winds to climb. That city-state had high peaks and ledges that the dragon could use to fly properly without the strain.

Ravage watched for a klik as Prowl began to fly rather than work to gain altitude.

"Will we be moving?" He asked.

"Helex: possibility. Jazz: career can move. Likelihood: Prowl remaining permanently," That was something they would all have to seriously discuss if Prowl decided to remain instead of heading back to his homeworld like he had said. Uprooting Jazz's career could be difficult, but entertainer had the advantage of traveling to shows. The main difficulty with either city-state as a permanent home was the prejudice against grounders. 

Ravage nodded, then smiled across the bond when Prowl became playful in his movements.

Laserbeak twisted and dove soaring around Prowl as they played in the sky. After a few more kliks Prowl began reluctantly slowing and heading down to for a landing.

"We'll need to do this more often," Laserbeak said just before she pulled away from the dragon and settled on Soundwave's shoulder. 

"Agreed. Felt very good." Prowl almost trilled and fluttered his wings. His tail was dim but bright violet. "Very low energy."

"Fuel: home," Soundwave said as he lead the group to the waiting limo. Once they were inside, Soundwave reached into his subspace and placed a pair of banded energon balls and a spiral flare on the seat next to Prowl. "Prowl: reward." 

"Thank you," the dragon replied eagerly. Despite his obvious hungry he took his time to taste and treat them as the treat they were. Once they were gone he laid down and drifted into light recharge until the limo stopped once more. 

A small nudge from Ravage had Prowl climbing to his pedes and following Soundwave out onto the sidewalk. A few flashes as the door opened indicated that they flying nuisances were still about although the paparazzi bug cam flashes weren't nearly as thick as they were in the morning. Their startle factor was also gone now that Prowl knew what they were so he walked by Soundwave's side compliantly on the leash for a good photo-op of him as a calm, safe creature under the control of his master.

Once they were alone inside the lift Ravage said, "They are annoying but you learn to ignore them after a while. Fortunately the building managers do not tolerate them inside." 

"Good," Prowl agreed emphatically. Despite being fairly relaxed and feeling safe in the group and the elevator he wasted no time once they were in the penthouse to make a bee-line for the kitchen. He stopped right outside it and looked at Soundwave with a mixture of hopeful and expectant.

He was _hungry_.

Soundwave headed into the kitchen and began preparing Prowl's evening fuel. He had promised the dragon the rest of his ration this evening, and Prowl was behaving very well waiting like this at the edge. He still made certain to block Prowl's view of the energon dispenser. Once everything was ready, he walked outside the kitchen and placed Prowl's dish on the table. The dragon was at his seat and sucking the cube down fast. As it hit his tank the hunger faded some. By the second cube being finished he'd relaxed more than ever before. He didn't teek as hungry. 

~That's a nice teek on him.~ Ravage hummed. ~At least now we know how much he wants in a meal.~

~He's really got that big of a fuel tank? No wonder he's always hungry,~ Laserbeak said as she preened a bit on her spot. "Soundwave finished researching all the permits so we can fly together around here. We will have to prove you will reliably follow my directions but that should not be an issue." 

~His fuel tank is big even for his size,~ Ravage pinged her an image of it.

"Very good. No problem. Easier to fly from high up," Prowl perked up even more.

~Did you finish talking to Jazz about everything Checkup said?~ Ravage asked Soundwave.

~Affirmative. Jazz: in office,~ Soundwave replied, agreeing that they needed to question the dragon tonight. They didn't expect Prowl to get violent during the questioning, but if he did Jazz was the most vulnerable member of their household. 

~Who's going to ask him?~ Ravage asked as he noted that Prowl was starting to droop. A full tank and some exercise certainly inclined him towards recharge.

"Prowl, I have a question about something Checkup brought to my attention," Soundwave didn't want any mistranslation between them so he stayed in Primal Vernacular. "He found evidence that you can transform." 

"My hips? Yes. I can shift to sit or stand and use my hands. You have seen it," Prowl gave them a confused look.

"Checkup found evidence that Prowl can transform into a _mech_ ," Soundwave clarified.

It didn't take Soundwave's telepathy to tell Prowl was startled. With it the first though of _that is ridiculous_ was loud and clear.

"Why would I need to?" Prowl said as he fumbled to understand such an odd idea.

Ravage and Laserbeak both stared at Soundwave as he pondered Prowl's reaction. Ravage decided to help Soundwave out a bit, ~Jazz, Prowl seems to think it is strange that he would transform.~

Laserbeak went to the spark of the matter, "He found a mech mode like what Soundwave and Jazz have as well as another possible mode."

~He might not need to back home if everything is designed for his frame type,~ Jazz replied after a pause to think over the idea. 

Prowl's gaze shifted between them several times. "What use is it?" He finally asked.

"Well, a mech mode would allow you easier access to some of equipment. We have a lot custom made for Laserbeak and I, but it is less expensive to pick up normal sized gear," Ravage settled a bit more now that Prowl seemed to be handling everything much better than they had expected.

"Public: interaction easier," Soundwave said. After a reminding nudge from Jazz, he continued. "Registry of Sentient Species: easier." 

Getting on the Registry of Sentient Species easier got Prowl's mind to change on its value.

"Understood. How do I transform?" Prowl asked.

Ravage looked up at Soundwave, ~I'll show him by docking with you. If that doesn't trigger his internal protocols we should try a hardline.~ 

~Agreed.~ 

"Try to find something labeled transformation protocols," Laserbeak suggested.

"This is a symbiot transformation," Soundwave stated. His chest plate angled open, a move that really startled Prowl, and Ravage folded into a thin rectangle the size of that chest plate before slipping inside.

Prowl simply stared, too startled and trying to comprehend what he had seen to follow Laserbeak's suggestion. It didn't stop a background thread from finding the commands and having it ready for when Prowl snapped out of his shock.

"Did you find it?" Laserbeak asked. "I can show you it again if you need another demonstration."

"I found it," Prowl said still staring at Soundwave's chestplate.

~Given his reaction I bet there are no hosts where he is from,~ Laserbeak passed on to Jazz while Ravage ejected and transformed to land on his paws.

~Not a surprise since hosts aren't very common here. I found quite a treat when I met all of you,~ Jazz responded. He felt warmth back from all three.

Prowl was uneasy at the idea of transforming. It felt unnatural despite that he clearly had protocols for it.

"Do you need to see it now?" Prowl finally asked.

"Negative," Soundwave said clearly picking up Prowl's unease with the idea and allowed him an easy way out for now. "Today has been an eventful orn. The demonstration can wait until you are rested." 

"Thank you," Prowl relaxed. He was still thinking about this transformation concept. Sure, he'd seen it, but applying that alien process to himself? He needed to recharge on that and really think on it. "I would recharge."

"Accepted," Soundwave granted him leave to retreat.

"Company?" Ravage offered softly.

Prowl paused, looked at the being he'd begun to consider as friendly and now thought was a bit creepy and decided he was being silly to be weirded out by something natural to the other.

"I'd like that."

"Enjoy having the room to yourself," Ravage said to Laserbeak before following Prowl towards his room. 

* * *

Jazz relaxed against his conjunx endura in the large, soft berth and hummed thoughtfully. "So what do you think of him now? He's clearly Cybertronian spark and all. Is citizenship anything more than a formality before freeing him?"

"Citizenship: possibility difficult. Frame type: unusual. Origin: unknown," Soundwave said as he continued to ponder their unusual charge. 

"And here I thought any transformer with a spark had a right to citizenship," Jazz grumbled about bureaucracy in general.

"Scientists: question origin. Inquiry: lost colony. Prowl: unlikely to answer," Soundwave didn't like the bureaucracy any more than Jazz, but as a former priest he had a better idea how it actually functioned. "Frame type: rare. Discrimination: exists."

"I can't really blame him given what he's already said. Whether they were driven off Cybertron or driven off from a colony I believe him about being driven off," Jazz sighed. "Literal truth or not he believes it and that's what really matters for him. Still a spark should make it easier. Maybe we can convince him to scan a normal alt for the screening process."

Soundwave pondered the idea briefly before making his own suggestion to help with the proceedings, "Possibility: Gygax. Beast formers: less unusual." 

"Really?" Jazz glanced up before snuggling in again. "Transport shouldn't be difficult."

"Gygax: temporary quarters before process starts," Soundwave pulled Jazz a bit closer to him. The entertainer's willingness to help with this process was further proof of his compassionate spark. 

Jazz processed that and the options briefly. "Are you thinking of moving us or having a condo for you and Prowl as needed?"

"Gygax: temporary. Iacon: home," Soundwave said immediately. The warmth in Jazz's field never failed to infuse Soundwave's spark.

"Sounds good. I like it here. With your expert management of our finances I know a second place won't be an issue either," Jazz purred.

"Jazz: earns shanix. Soundwave: builds funds," Soundwave rumbled gently against Jazz's helm. "Soundwave: loves Jazz." 

"Jazz loves Soundwave and the symbiots," Jazz promised with all his spark and shifted to claim a kiss that embodied everything he felt about the mech that had welcomed him into the family.

Soundwave snuggled against Jazz enjoying the closeness and basking in his lover's field.


	6. Finding One's Pedes

Ravage knew Prowl was still uneasy when he left the room the next morning. He couldn't blame the dragon either. Never mind the slavery, being far from home and all the rest. It didn't take much for Ravage to imagine how freaked out he'd been if he'd suddenly been told he had a mech alt and he had always lived on a world where it would be an advantage. It was a fundamental shift in how one viewed oneself. No matter how well Prowl seemed to take things Ravage never doubted that a fair amount was a coping mechanism rather than really processing things.

He wasn't ten paces from the door when there was a deep yelp and heavy thud from the room. Ravage turned and raced back into the room, neglecting to asking for permission in favor of speed in case Prowl had managed to seriously hurt himself. What he got from the field was all humiliated frustration and no pain.

Given he was looking at what must be Prowl's mech form face down he wasn't surprised. What did surprise him a bit was that Prowl was more interesting in getting up on his hands and knees than dealing with who was watching him. Half a klik later Prowl had managed that and looked exhausted.

"Need a support?" Ravage asked, keeping his field neutral. He didn't want Prowl to think he was mocking him or feeling sorry for the dragon. "Sometimes it is easier to stand on two limbs if you have something to lean on. I have seen mecha require help when overcharged or in a slick area." 

"How does _anything_ balance on such a small base?" Prowl groused and flapped his wings to help as he pushed up. It got him upright on his knees for a moment before he let himself flop down. With a huff he transformed to his preferred mode and shook his frame out. "Seriously, how do those two do it?" He looked at Ravage with a mix of plaintive, frustrated and respect for those that walked on two pedes.

"I keep to four pedes myself so I am not much help with this process," Ravage said thoughtfully not having dealt with the process often either. "Do you want me to comm Jazz so he can show you how it is done? He has a good grasp of how his frame moves and balances since he is an entertainer." 

Prowl huffed and pushed his self up to stand. His tail lashed unhappily, its glowing tip showing only mild annoyance in the blue glow. "After breakfast. This will take energy to work out."

Ravage debated just asking Jazz to help out with the problem, but after a klik of thought he decided to keep quiet and let Prowl approach the pair of mechs. As much as he enjoyed being Prowl's confidant, the dragon needed to learn to be comfortable asking the rest of the household for help. So he silently followed Prowl over to the table for breakfast; something Prowl was guaranteed to never voluntarily miss. 

"How was your recharge, Prowl?" Jazz asked cheerily on his way to the kitchen to draw the dragon's breakfast. While it was normally a family event everyone agreed that Prowl needed to recharge as long as he wanted after all the repairs. While he pretended not to notice everyone was aware of just how focused Prowl was on him as he moved.

"Acceptable. Having another form is very strange to think about," Prowl answered.

"I have not experienced it myself, but I imagine it is worse than changing alt modes," Jazz agreed. "What part of it is the most confusing?" 

"Why it is there, still there," Prowl shrugged his wings slightly. "It has not been needed or used since before Hausnest. Dozens of generations. Surely a frame that does not transform would be much simpler to construct and maintain so why keep it in the design?"

"There may be a use for it you have not encountered yet. Other occupations may have a use for the option. You would need to ask Soundwave if sparks do better in frames that can transform," Jazz offered as suggestions. "I know the beastformers in Gygax can still transform even if many of them do not bother to do it often." 

Prowl dipped his muzzle in a nod. "How did you learn to walk?"

"A combination of practice, observation and innate coding," Jazz said after thinking back to his limited sparkling memories. "Would it help if you watch me walk around for a bit at different strides? That will at least give you a starting idea of how your joints and cabling should move." 

"So the same way I learned to fly only harder," Prowl acknowledged without shifting his gaze from the cubes Jazz had in hand. "Watching how you shift from a stable base to biped would be more helpful."

Jazz placed the cube down in front of Prowl and then looked around the room for a moment before sitting down sideways so Prowl could see how his frame shifted during the process. "I can do that. We have a lot of clear floor and seats out here." 

"Thank you," Prowl managed to say before he went for his breakfast with his customary relish.

Once Prowl had finished his breakfast and could focus again, Jazz said, "Now, one thing that might help is if you do not just focus on my lower frame. A mech's arms and wings if they have them are involved in bipedal movement. Let me demonstrate." With that, he placed his hands on the sides of the chair and slowly stood up and then began walking across the room. "If I want to move slowly like that the shifting of my weight could throw me off balance. Using my arms as braces helps me maintain balance. When I walk like this my arms move which helps me maintain my balance and a smooth stride. The same thing helps when changing from biped to quadruped and vice versa." 

Prowl watched with the kind of laser focus that usually meant a completely insane stalker. Only Jazz knew it wasn't the case here. It was just what Prowl looked like when he focused.

Once he reached an open area that Prowl would have a clear view of the process, Jazz slowly lowered himself to the ground in a kneeling position and then stretched out on the floor on his stomach. After a pause, he placed his hands near his shoulders and used them as braces as he rose up onto his hands and knees. "Are you following so far?"

"Yes," Prowl promised.

"If I want to keep moving on all fours I would be crawling like most mecha do when they are sparklings," Jazz demonstrated by moving a few paces forward until he was near a chair. "One of the main ways sparklings learn to stand is by balancing against something like a chair or a carrier." As he said that he carefully climbed the chair with his hands until he was up on his knees. "You might find a wall helpful at first." 

"I expect I will," Prowl accepted the idea with appreciation. "Balance did not come naturally."

"Balancing on two legs is a bit more complicated then on four but the physics are the same. You want to keep your head over your pedes until you get used to it," Jazz agreed cheerfully. Teaching Prowl something that would help him appreciate this newly discovered part of his frame was fun. "I will show you a good way to brace against a wall next demonstration. Now, if I am bracing on a chair or stool like this it is a bit like climbing. I shift so more of my weight is on my shoulders and pressing down on the object through my hands. Once I have that balancing point established, I lift one leg like I am going to climb onto the object but instead put my pede down on the floor." 

Prowl got up to walk around and see Jazz from several angles. "Your arms are build quite differently from my forelimbs."

"Because I am not designed to move on four limbs for long periods of time in this form. My arms are designed to be used for carrying and manipulating objects," Jazz observed as he carefully pushed himself fully upright. "If you look at Ravage's forelimbs you can tell that he is designed for quadruped movement. Avianoids like Laserbeak have wings instead of arms. Your frame design has six limbs like a lot of aerial frames." 

He caught understanding in Prowl's field and walked over to a wall where he knelt down on all fours again. "This takes more practice and is more useful for keeping upright than getting upright in my experience." With that he shifted to use the wall as a brace on one side and carefully used it to assist in getting upright. Every move was slow so Prowl could record and study it. In the back of his processor Jazz was almost preening than Prowl was willing to ask for his help and seemed to understand them. "We can leave walking, running and other bipedal movements until you are more comfortable with standing. Unfortunately we are not going to be the best help demonstrating balancing for you since everyone else in the family is lacking your two extra limbs. Just remember walls are your friends."

~Hay Soundwave, why don't you pick up a cane while you're out?~ Ravage suggested. ~Prowl's got more balance difficulties as a biped than I was expecting. Those wings will keep pulling him backwards.~

~Affirmative.~ Soundwave brushed affection and approval for the idea back.

"I hope this is easier to learn than pulling out of a dive," Prowl let out a vent. 

A sudden burst of nerves flashed across Prowl before his resolve hardened with a hint of what Jazz expected of a guard facing an armed assailant rather than a mechling scientist. He kept his vocalizer mute and watched as Prowl stepped close to the wall and faced it before transforming.

Jazz saw his wings start to pull Prowl back and before he could move to help Prowl leaned too far forward in compensation and almost face planted into the wall. Only reflexive hands caught him in time.

"Well, I do not know if it will be easier than a dive, but at least you are not moving at a high rate of speed. You have good reflexes to catch yourself like that so quickly. If you want, Soundwave or I can stand on one side to help steady you until you have your balance in this form figured out," Jazz said settling his field into a neutral but positive stance and keeping his tone friendly. Hopefully they could get Prowl to download the language pack today or tomorrow so communication wouldn't have to be so formal. He couldn't wait to start teaching Prowl slang and more casual speech. He looked over Prowl's frame to try and spot any major problems. "Your legs are in a good stance. Since you are now on friendly terms with the wall, you could try shifting your frame back by increments until you find a good balance point. Just don't drop your hands until you feel steady with not touching the wall."

"Understood," Prowl said instead of nodding. Very slowly he began to shift backwards. As he came close to having his center of balance over his pedes he felt the same feedback he did when flight protocols helped him hold level in flight and relaxed just a touch.

"You found that sweet spot," Jazz said with a grin as he watched Prowl relax as he stabilized. "You're doing great."

"You are doing very well," Ravage purred approvingly as he watched Prowl's progress from a spot a bit behind Jazz since he didn't want to crowd the dragon. ~I am so glad I do not have a bipedal form right now.~ 

Laserbeak snickered. ~It's not hard and I have wings.~ 

~Will you be back before the new lounge?~ Ravage asked while Prowl moved his hands away from the wall a tiny bit. Even that was enough to shift his balance too much and Prowl instinctively braced against the wall again.

~Negative,~ Soundwave said regretfully.

~About the same time or a little bit later since the cane added a stop,~ Laserbeak explained. ~It shouldn't be too long though.~ 

~We wait until you return to unpack it,~ Ravage pointedly included Jazz in the conversation while they both continued to encourage Prowl's efforts to learn how to balance on two pedes with most of his weight behind his hips.

As an experiment Prowl kept his hands on the wall and shifted his wing positions a bit to find how the different positions effected his center of gravity. Once he found the best stability position he went back to working on trying to balance without the wall. 

"You're doing really well," Jazz said encouragingly as the door chimed notifying him that the lounge was here. "I'll get it." 

He heard Prowl transform before he'd finished turning away. At some point Prowl would need to get used to being biped in public but right now Jazz thought it was a good choice. He sighed for the shipment and had it left in the front hall.

"Any soreness?" Jazz asked Prowl. "You've put your frame through some unfamiliar paces today. We can run a hot shower later if you are interested."

"No soreness. A hot shower would be most welcome." Prowl's wings wiggled at the prospect. It wasn't long before he found the new object in the condo and while he accepted the directive not to open the box but he did everything short of that. His slender snake-glossa flickered like crazy as he investigated every bit of the box before he could learn nothing new and headed for his room and the language datapad.

Soundwave and Laserbeak arrived about twenty kliks after the delivery. Jazz headed into the hall to meet up with them. "Good thing this arrived just now. He deserves a reward for all the effort he's putting into trying to stand," Jazz remarked quietly as they carried the box into the condo and set it down near the center of the living/entertainment room to unbox it.

"Affirmative," Soundwave agreed 

"Where's Prowl?" Laserbeak asked.

"His room. Reading." Ravage said. "Mech loves to read."

"I'll go get him," Laserbeak immediately flew towards Prowl's door. She wanted to see his reaction to his present. "Prowl, could you come out here?" She called out once it opened to his acceptance of her ping.

"Yes," Prowl stood and walked out, both curious and nervous.

"We need you over here right now," Laserbeak said, anticipation filling her field. She flew back to land on the back of one of the chairs, flicking her wings briefly and almost hopping in place. It was enough for Prowl to relax a bit.

Once Prowl had joined them, Jazz said, "So we noticed that the chairs don't really work well for a dragon and the benches aren't really designed with your frame type in mind either. It's not fair to have you uncomfortable in your own home."

"Situation: rectified," Soundwave pointed at the box.

"Need help opening it?" Ravage asked as Prowl inspected the crate with this new goal in mind.

"I am not sure," Prowl answered. "How does it open without destroying it?"

"We need to pry open the top. I don't know if your claws will get into it right now. I usually use a crowbar to pry at it since there are nails holding it down," Jazz explained as he picked up the crowbar he'd brought out earlier that morning and held it out. "We're not too worried about what the crate looks like in the end as long as what's inside doesn't get damaged. You want help open it up or do you want to try on your own first?" 

"I believe I understand," Prowl decided. With measured precision he jammed one claw into the seam between the lid and body and pulled it along the seam all the way around.

~He's strong.~ Laserbeak murmured.

~With very sharp, strong claws,~ Ravage added.

~I'm glad we didn't make him mad when he first arrived and that he's stayed in a good mood. With those weird plugs of his there's a good chance he doesn't have any kind of Cybertronian obedience or slave coding,~ Jazz agreed as Prowl finished separating the lid from the rest of the box and proceeded to slice open the vertical seams. Bringing the sides down was simply a matter of grabbing the top and letting his mass bend the bottom seam.

~Affirmative,~ Soundwave agreed. ~Merchant: required use of force to control Prowl.~

"Attractive." Was Prowl's first assessment of the padded lounge large enough to sprawl on and likely to fit him for another century. On each side a highly stylized wingless dragon provided the frame with their backs supporting the padding, their helms raised at one end while their tails twined together to form a pedeboard at the other and their legs forming the four legs.

"We went with gold and red to help highlight your markings, but we can have it slip-covered permanently if you would prefer a different color. We might have to do it temporarily at some point if the decorations for a party wind up clashing at some point," Jazz explained. "Do you want it over by the vid screen to try out on your next vid night with Ravage? Or do you want it over here by the window so you can read and sprawl out in the light?" 

"I understand," Prowl assured him even though he only understood most of the glyphs. He was sure it amounted to 'under some conditions the colors will temporarily change.' "I like the colors and design."

Prowl looked keeping in mind both what he knew the room was used for and what he was inclined to use the lounge for. Even if they hadn't said it he was sure this was a display stand for social events. "By the clear door. I like to see the sky."

"Sounds like a good spot for you," Jazz said as he and Soundwave picked up the lounge and moved it over to a good open spot. "Why don't you try it out?"

With a warmth in his field Prowl made a relaxed leap up in a move that showed he definitely had practice with platforms and stretched out as he lay down. His tail flicked a couple times to find the most comfortable position before he settled a little further up so the end of his tail rested along the curved board between the dragon helms and the glowing tip showed just above them.

"Comfortable," Prowl said happily. It wouldn't be a strain to lounge here and be shown off.

"You look good there," Ravage said as he studied how the outside lights reflected against Prowl's scales.

~You think he looks good everywhere,~ Laserbeak snickered. 

~I'm not wrong either,~ Ravage dared Laserbeak to disagree.

"Thank you," Prowl said as he rotated each set of joints to test how it felt and how the decorative raised berth responded. "Fly today?" he looked outside pointedly.

"Soundwave: acquiring permits. Flight: government approval required," Soundwave said as he settled on one of the close chairs and Jazz casually climbed onto his lap.

"Actually, we've got a question for you. Now that your plugs are standardized do you want to download Imperial Standard from one of us?" Jazz asked. 

"I would. I am not sure it is a good idea," Prowl warned as best he could.

"I am willing to try," Ravage said as he moved over closer to Prowl. Better him than Soundwave. 

"Why?" Jazz asked before Prowl could accept or decline Ravage's offer. He was surprised that Soundwave even let the offer be spoken.

"My creator does not trust. She installed protection that has deactivated." Prowl said carefully.

"Can you turn it off temporarily or control its aggression?" Jazz asked all trace of humor gone from his field and voice. 

"I can try. I never have controlled them by myself before. She always added the exceptions." Prowl explained.

"How about we wait until you've tested modifying those programs a bit before any of us try to hardline with you," Jazz said looking directly at Ravage.

"All right," he grumbled and jumped up on Prowl's lounge to be welcomed by a sheltering wing and nuzzle.

"Why did your creator not trust?" Laserbeak asked curiously.

"Security. Investigation. She saw all the bad things that happen," Prowl explained as much as he knew.

"That will do it," Jazz nodded even if he didn't understand her function any better than Prowl.

"How do I test without being plugged in?" Prowl looked between all four.

"Prowl: examine coding," Soundwave said.

"Try to determine which parts of it do specific things," Jazz added. 

"Watch your coding when you move a wing," Ravage suggested.

Prowl shifted a wings and his optics brightened.

"Oh. Okay. I believe I understand. This will take time," Prowl told them.

"Soundwave is contacting a specialist to activate hunting and ranged communication protocols. The edits will be less distressing if Prowl can allow them in," Soundwave shifted to Primal Vernacular to be certain Prowl understood.

Prowl cringed. "I remember. I hurt when it broke in."

"Hopefully having a real specialist work on it with your cooperation will help lessen any pain. I can't guarantee there won't be any because it isn't something I've ever had done," Jazz said before looking at Soundwave with a small smile. "but we'll do what we can to keep everything as safe and comfortable as possible for you." 

"Thank you. It will be very nice to have full readouts when I fly again," Prowl wiggled his wings in anticipation. "What needs to happen for this flying permit?"

"We'll need to demonstrate that you will follow orders even when we are on the ground, will not dart off after perceived prey, will not attack random mecha and will not fly away from us," Jazz ticked off a few things that immediately came to mind.

"Prowl: demonstrate obedience," Soundwave agreed. "Soundwave: pay fees. Jazz: register Prowl."

"Having me around should help with the process some since I can fly with you. As a registered symbiot to Soundwave I qualify as a handler," Laserbeak said having already done some research into that area.

"Affirmative," Soundwave said. 

"Easily done," Prowl assured them, then paused. "How many tricks to expect? I am likely to snap at anything fast at my face."

"From what I read mostly basic commands like heel, return and stay," Jazz said after a glance at Soundwave for confirmation although he'd been doing his own research about the situation as well. "It's also about things like how some sight-hounds will spot a prey animal and chase after it no matter where it goes. If they break the leash catching them can be a pain and they're even known to run straight out into traffic. From what I read snapping at a pest insectobot isn't the same thing as chasing down someone's cyber-cat and snacking on it." 

"Understood. I only hunt not-designated creatures when very hungry," Prowl promised. "Three or four orns without fuel from this level. I prefer much bigger prey as well. Creatures close to my size. One kill to fuel me fully."

"We'll do our best to make certain you don't need to hunt," Jazz paused for a moment before continuing down a new train of thought. "Now, if you want to there are places we could arrange to go where you could join me on a hunt. Some of the nobles have hunting clubs and parks. I could find someone who likes my music and would trade the prestige of taking us hunting for a show. You'd have to be following orders though." 

"I would very much enjoy that," Prowl's field bloomed with a rush of excitement and he quivered at the prospect of something that was a treat even back home. "I can follow orders. Only hunt what is targeted for me."

~Okay, he is _so_ definitely a mechling,~ Ravage stated with a warm chuckle across the bond.

"That'll take some time to work out. Although now that everyone is finding out I acquired you one of them might even suggest it without being asked," Jazz said. "After all, there are hardly any true robodragons left on Cybertron, and you're bigger than most of the surviving cyber drakes." 

"I understand," Prowl forcefully clamped down on his excitement. "For a good hunt I would tolerate a fancy party."

"Socializing with the peripherals is the price we all pay for my level of fame and comfort," Jazz said sympathetically. "Ravage and Laserbeak don't really enjoy the parties either since so many mecha don't bother to talk to them."

"The three of us will have to work out a gesture language so we can snark at the idiots," Laserbeak said.

"No comms no matter how short range, unfortunately. Too many party goers are paranoid about paparazzi and spying. Pets aren't supposed to be able to comm," Ravage grumbled. "I'll be right next to you for any parties here. That will help keep the overcharged from doing something stupid."

"I understand. What of field-talk? Thank you. I know I will strike back when struck. It has not happened often," Prowl nuzzled him and was careful to use a glyph that indicated it had to be hard enough to hurt rather than the thump many gave to a large mechanimal as affectionate contact.

"If we add a fake golden chain on the lounge and act like it goes to one of your legs that would discourage most of the idiots from poking you. Soundwave can handle the rest of them," Laserbeak offered and glanced between Jazz and Prowl to gauge their reactions.

"What about fancy stuff that looks like a leash or collar but doesn't actually hinder you?" Jazz asked thinking ahead to different possibilities. "Most of this kind of thing would be for appearances anyway since we know you're not really a pet. Gold or titanium would accent your coloration."

"That sounds much better than the chains I usually have to wear," Prowl accepted it gracefully. "I like attractive."

"What's field-talk?" Ravage asked interested as ever in learning more about Prowl. Soundwave looked interested as well. 

"Talking through field contact. Similar to hardline but less ... intimate," Prowl focused on trying with Ravage. ~This. Hello.~

Ravage focused on what almost felt like a strange feeling skittering through his field. "I think I just heard you. Try again." 

~Hello.~ Prowl focused on making the glyph stronger and more distinct. He knew he wasn't the best at this but he also knew he was as good as anyone else his age.

"Did you just say hello?" Ravage asked as he concentrated on figuring out how Prowl had just done it. This was definitely something he wanted to learn. 

"Yes. In Imperial Standard," Prowl said happily. "With practice it becomes as easy as using a vocalizer."

"We'll need to practice before any parties but that would be incredibly useful," Ravage said pleased to be learning something new. 

"Affirmative. Skill: unknown on Cybertron." Soundwave hummed. "Prowl: may fly at the park again."

"Any flying is good." Prowl perked up. "I would like that."


	7. Having a Good Night

Prowl sat up at attention as he gave Soundwave permission to enter his room. Jazz had been in his office working for most of the orn giving Prowl plenty of time to work on examining his coding and trying to figure out how his firewalls could be safely lowered though he was still struggling to find much about them and _thinking_ of having them turn off was of limited use. "Do you need something from me, Soundwave?" 

"Soundwave: would determine Prowl's exact fuel needs."

"Yes, please," Prowl perked up and immediately followed Soundwave out into the main room. Was he actually going to be finally full after so long on near-starvation rations? If Soundwave meant it he might just be able to catch up to the size he should be when he got home.

"Prowl: amount of fuel desired?" Soundwave asked.

"Four times the current amount," Prowl answered honestly.

Soundwave paused and looked at Prowl for a moment before continuing into the kitchen. He filled one of the dishes from the dispenser still not allowing Prowl to see its operation. Once that was settled on a tray he opened a cabinet and removed a light green bottle from a high shelf. Placing that on the tray he turned and headed towards the table. Prowl watched him, focusing as much on the bipedal movement as on the actions.

Once Soundwave reached the table he put the tray down before deliberately sitting on his chair, allowing Prowl to watch all the shifts of his frame. Placing the dish in front of Prowl, he said, "Prowl: first course." 

"What does course mean?" Prowl asked before putting his muzzle into the dish and sucking up the energon, then pouring the remainder down his intake.

"Fancy parties often have different fuels served one at a time to those present," Soundwave replied in Primal Vernacular to make certain Prowl understood. "It can simply be a show of wealth for the host or a way to show respect for those present. Different cities have different expected orders for the dishes. Many such meals end with a sweet dessert." 

"I understand. How many courses are typical?" Prowl asked. He was intensely curious about the bottle but refrained from asking for now.

"It depends upon the city-state and status of the host. Some have up to twenty small courses. We normally keep to about five courses for the fanciest parties. When it is just family we keep to one primary dish with a possible dessert course," Soundwave explained as he poured a small amount of light green energon from the bottle into Prowl's dish until it barely covered the bottom of the dish. "This is a solar high grade made by a local brewer. It is concentrated energon and is nontoxic. I wish to determine how you react to high grade before someone decides to add some discretely to your fuel." 

"I grow faster," Prowl's wings wiggled eagerly at the prospect. Since this wasn't nearly enough to suck up he lifted the dish and poured it into his mouth. Unlike his usual fuel he did angle his helm so he'd really taste this. "Sweet," he decided. It didn't taste nearly as potent as it was reading and that was a good thing in Prowl's opinion. 

Soundwave waited a moment to see how Prowl reacted to the drink. Once he was satisfied that Prowl wasn't reacting negatively to the taste, he asked, "How are your fuel levels compared to before you drank it?" 

"It went up 40%." Prowl reported. "Similar to the meal I just drank."

"Noted," Soundwave said before pouring the same amount again into the dish and standing up. "Go ahead and drink. I am going to get another type for you to try." 

Prowl happily drank, again taking the time to taste. He watched as Soundwave selected three more bottles, each distinct in shape, size and color and returned to the table to a very eager dragon.

Soundwave poured the same amount of a reddish-orange energon into Prowl's disk. Placing the tall brown bottle back on the tray, he explained, "Please tell me how your levels respond to each drink as well as your preferences. This one is from Simfur." 

Prowl willingly complied and poured it into his mouth to taste it. Only core-deep instincts to not let fuel go to waste kept it from being spat as his wings flapped wildly with alarm rooted in the pain that flashed through his field. It was only a few nanokliks before the struggle to swallow it was won with Prowl flat on his back, staring at the ceiling and trying to come to grips with energon that hurt but did not damage.

"Prowl, are you harmed?" Soundwave asked as he immediately scanned Prowl searching for any signs of true distress as he grabbed a small cube of gnasher milk he'd brought in case Prowl didn't like spice.

"No damage," he answered without trying to move. "Feels like there should be." 

"By your reaction I believe you have not had spicy fuel before. My apologies. This should help soothe the heat from the drink. Hold it in your oral cavity until the burning stops. Apparently we should avoid Simfurian and Kaonite fuels for the time being," Soundwave relaxed a bit as he tipped Prowl's head and carefully poured a bit gnasher milk into Prowl's mouth. 

~Prowl okay?~ Ravage nudged for information as soon as Soundwave calmed.

Prowl's field expressed compliance as he did as instructed. Once the burn faded he relaxed further, pulled one wing's forearm forward and used the other to help him roll over onto his pedes.

~Spicy fuel: new,~ Soundwave explained as he resealed the brown bottle. Focusing on Prowl, he said, "Are you willing to continue the experiment or do you wish to retire for the evening?"

~And he started with Simfur high grade? Ouch. At least it wasn't Kaonite,~ Laserbeak said. 

"I will try more. Please nothing that spicy." Prowl agreeably went to the table to sit and try more.

"We will limit any exposure to spice to limited times in the future if you desire," Soundwave agreed, pleased that Prowl was willing to continue although he suspected it might have to as much to do with the extra energon as actual interest in trying new flavors. Picking up the small light blue bottle, he poured an even smaller amount in the dish. "This is Vosian high grade, and it is extremely potent as it is intended as high grade for high speed flight frames. Please let me know how it effects your systems." 

Prowl accepted and drank the half shot with the same intent to taste as before. There was a tiny flicker of unease just before it touched his glossa then his field suffused with the pleasure of having fuel after hunger. 

"It is wonderful, potent. I likes this a lot." Prowl told him and put the bowl down.

"How has it impacted your fuel levels," Soundwave asked. ~He truly enjoys Vosian high grade.~

~That's not a surprise,~ Laserbeak said. ~He is technically a type of flight frame after all.~ 

~He's also coded to grow fast and that means as much energy as possible,~ Ravage added.

"It went up 360%. Worth nine meals," Prowl answered.

"Are you feeling any effects from the concentrated energon?" Soundwave asked. Vosian high grade was expensive but was looking like a good possible alternative for Prowl in case he required emergency rations due to an injury. It might also work as a good ration for him to bring with him if he did decide to return to his home world.

"Only contentment from enough fuel to grow," Prow; purred.

Soundwave nodded and carefully put the same amount of Vosian high grade in the dish for him. It was eagerly consumed and Prowl's field still teeked steady and not the least bit overcharged despite having consumed enough to drop a convoy class mech.

"You have an impressive level of tolerance for high grade. That will be useful for keeping any optic out for trouble during parties," Soundwave said as he studied Prowl's field. ~Prowl: immune high grade.~ 

~I told you he would be,~ Ravage chuckled despite being impressed that it was true.

"From Ravage's description of the effects dragons do not become overcharged. Any fuel we consume that is not used for functioning is used for growth," Prowl explained.

"Is it stored for later use or immediately processed?" Soundwave asked.

"It is processed and used as quickly as possible," Prowl answered.

Soundwave offered Prowl the rest of the gnasher milk since there was no point wasting expensive real fuel. "Is this acceptable as fuel?" 

"Yes," Prowl readily consumed it though as with the entire tasting menu he did take enough time to really taste it. "It has limited energy but a lot more mineral content. Both are useful."

"Minerals are important for frame growth," Soundwave agreed as he poured more of the solar high grade into the dish. "We will try different kinds of flavorings for fuel to see what you like another day." 

"Thank you," Prowl said for both the fuel and the kindness before he drank it. This time it was obvious he really did enjoy the flavor of it. "My frame can make everything from energy. Having it provided is more efficient."

"How are your fuel levels now?" Soundwave asked again, pondering how much it would actually cost to fuel Prowl constantly like this and more importantly how it might impact his growth rates. 

"800%," Prowl said with unbridled pleasure-contentedness and a growing desire to recharge.

"Is 100% what you need for a single orn?" Soundwave asked to be sure he understood what the numbers meant.

"If I do not fly or other high-energy activities I need roughly 30% per orn. Flying burns energy fast. I have used 30% for each of the flights I have taken." Prowl explained.

"We will work on keeping your energy levels higher especially on flight days. Rest well," Soundwave picked up the tray and headed into the kitchen with the two empty bottles, almost full bottle of Simfur high grade, empty cube and dish.

"May I join you in your room tonight?" Ravage asked once Soundwave had moved away. Soundwave and Jazz both agreed that Prowl didn't seem to have interface abuse issues. They'd insisted and Ravage had agreed that he should wait to see if Prowl really was unaffected by high grade before approaching Prowl to see if he was interested in interfacing tonight. 

"You are welcome," Prowl nuzzled him as he rolled sideways to go from sitting to standing on four pedes. "That much fuel and I am ready for a rest."

"Most mecha wouldn't be able to walk straight after that much Vosian high grade. You're just a bit tired," Ravage said with a small nuzzle of his own as they walked side by side to Prowl's room. The smooth, content warmth in the dragon's field was wonderful to teek and it also told Ravage that Prowl didn't need to recharge. It was simply the reflex after a large meal. It was something Ravage knew well from his own experience. Gorging always resulted in a signal to be still until it was at least half processed. ~Recharge well, everyone.~ 

~Have fun,~ Jazz encouraged him.

~Try to get some recharge,~ Laserbeak snickered.

"It is a lot to process and growing is best done in recharge," Prowl replied. "When I was much younger I did very little other than fuel and recharge with a few joors of study. Fast growth is a dull existence though it does pass quickly."

"That does sound boring," Ravage said as he brushed his field against Prowl in affectionate warmth. "I'm glad life got a little more interesting for you even if the recent past may have been too exciting." 

Prowl's field flickered back. "With a few orns exception it has been far more dull. Not many owners educate their pets. Or even play with them much. I spent a lot of time sitting at the end of a chain in a great room with nothing to do but try not to think about how hungry I was. It made me very unpleasant with a couple of them," he admitted as he settled on the padding and lifted a wing to offer Ravage a spot under it.

Ravage settled in enjoying the contact. "More fools them, but it probably made it easier for Soundwave to purchase you. We will always find ways to keep you entertained and interested. If that's what you desire." 

"Thank you. I want to continue my education. That will keep me entertained for a long time. Energon, flying and company will make it far better. I am not difficult to keep entertained." Prowl nuzzled him and settled in with a content sound and the desire to recharge was thick in his field.

"Recharge well," Ravage said as slid off and settled down next to Prowl letting his happiness and contentment flicker in his field before drifting off into recharge with Prowl's wing draped over him.

* * *

Jazz lay sprawled on top of Soundwave as they rebooted from the spark merge. The closeness drew extra warmth from both of them into their mingled fields.

"Any luck hunting down a processor doc for Prowl?" Jazz asked lazily. 

"Case: unusual. Following leads," Soundwave said as he relaxed and enjoyed the mutual pleasure in their fields. "Ankmor Park: possibility. Altihex: possibility. Locating additional leads."

"I hope it pans out soon," Jazz murmured. "I'd hate to have such major protocols off."

"Affirmative," Soundwave said quietly imagining being without his symbiots and telepathy. It was a disturbing thought he pushed aside so as to avoid bothering Jazz. "Dragons: adaptable. Probability: ancient departure from Cybertron." 

"Yeah, probably during Alpha's time. Did you find anything from then? I know there are legends of big dragons but I don't remember any that could transform, or talk for that matter."

"Affirmative. Term: predacon. Predacons: ruled the animal-former city of Praxus. Praxus and predacons: assumed destroyed by Alpha Prime. Supposition: Predacons fled instead of destroyed."

Jazz paused for a long klik processor racing as he followed Soundwave's train of thought. Finally he said, "Ancient dangerous cryptids actually exist and are flourishing on a world out past the empire? Let's not tell anyone that supposition unless we absolutely have to. The last thing I want to see is some noble deciding to dissect Prowl to see how he functions." 

"Affirmative," Soundwave shuddered. "Bounty on predacons: never rescinded. Advantage: Prowl is an animal-former. Sub-types: rarely mentioned."

"He really shouldn't talk about his planet to anyone else if we can help it. I think telling him what is at stake will help him hide it better. He was already terrified being on Cybertron. This at least let him know what might actually happen not just vague worries heard about from ancestors," Jazz said his thoughts racing. 

"Agreed," Soundwave held him tightly. "Advantage: Prowl does not think of himself as a predacon. Supposition: predacon is not from their designation for themselves but what mecha called them."

"That is good given we have to get someone to poke around fairly deep in his processors. If _he_ doesn't know the term they can't find it," Jazz paused. "So maybe not tell him until his processors are sorted out. I don't think he's inclined to run or he would have on that first flight."

"Agreed. History: unlikely to appear activating hunting protocols," Soundwave agreed. "Prowl: sees benefit of household."

"Ravage certainly sees himself as a benefit," Jazz said with a small snicker. 

"Ravage: enjoying another quadruped's company," Soundwave agreed with a surge of humor and affection. "Ravage: is not wrong. Personal connection: valuable."

"Laserbeak will develop one with him over flying around here. She's missed having another flier around close to the family," Jazz said. "Getting to know him is going to get easier as he learns more Imperial Standard. If you don't mind, I'll work with him some more on energon types and flavorings to give him more exposure and see what he likes. I know what's most likely to be at any parties we take him to around here, and it will give me a chance to talk to him more often." 

"Idea: excellent. Prowl: highly fuel motivated. Jazz: will be viewed better for providing fuel and treats." Soundwave stroked his conjunx endura's back. "Prowl: very young and sheltered despite slavery. Jazz: may find a common ground in being fun. Soundwave: provider. Jazz: social."

"Laserbeak flies and Ravage is a lover. Have the flying mechanimal folks gotten back to you yet?" Jazz hummed happily at the contact.

"Test: sixteen orns. Permit: may take a metacycle after that."

"Bureaucracy at its finest," Jazz sighed. "At least we have progress we can give him when he asks again. He's really persistent about it but I can't blame him. I just think about what I would be like if I couldn't perform music and had the opportunity dangling just out of reach." 

"Affirmative," Soundwave's spark ached at the very idea of Jazz being unable to perform. "Meantime: there are parks."

"From what you all said it sounds like he loved that place. I'd like to be there the next time he goes flying," Jazz said wistfully. "I think it'd be amazing to watch." 

"Affirmative. Jazz: has time tomorrow." Soundwave suggested. "Prowl: always very happy after flying. Prowl: very hungry after flying."

"Sounds like we'll all have time for a long day with him," Jazz said happily.

"Indeed. Prowl: adapting well. Immediate desires: simple to indulge," Soundwave basked in the sensation of a home in recharge and at peace.

"Fuel and flight. Anything else?" Jazz asked as he began to drift off.

"Additional needs: knowledge, socialization. Expected cost: less than fuel," Soundwave answered. It truly was a relief that as difficult as Prowl's long-term desire to return home was his orn to orn desires were simple to fulfill.

"So he's okay with knowing. He doesn't need a _degree_." Jazz relaxed further.

"Affirmative."

"Makes sense since he doesn't want to stay," Jazz said. "Love you." 


	8. Seeing Scars

Jazz hummed as he dug through the storeroom for the box of things Prowl had come with. While he had no intention of using them or having the artisan commissioned to craft Prowl's display restraints create anything more than decorative things having physical examples as well as measurements was even more useful. Within a few kliks he'd found it and picked it up to carry into the main room where Prowl was lounging with Ravage working on his Imperial Standard with a textbook that was already too advanced for Jazz.

"What kind of gemstones are you thinking for him?" Laserbeak asked from his shoulder. "Rubies and diamonds would be typical for his coloration. Maybe a set of deep red garnets surrounded by black onyx?" 

"I was thinking of aquamarine or apatite and moonstone to pick up his optics and tail and bring that into the overall design with gold as the primary metal. Though red stones in onyx does sound attractive. Prowl gets a say in this as well since he'll be wearing it," Jazz grinned at the dragon when he lifted his helm to look over at his designation. 

Laserbeak's response was cut off swiftly when Prowl snarled, leaping to his pedes with his wings flared and head back before he flapped his wings and put himself upright without transforming. He was glaring at Jazz as his tail crackled with deep red energy, hissing and clicking in warning the entire time.

Jazz took a step back in reflex at the first threat display and held still. Every lesson he'd had on reading and not triggering an animal attack came back to guide his slow backing up.

"What the pit is wrong with you?" Ravage growled as he put himself between the angry dragon and Jazz. He was close enough to teek that Prowl's apparent anger was a cover for fear and while the display was impressive it wasn't that close to being acted on.

"It's going to be okay. Bad memories with this stuff?" Jazz got his harmonics as soothing as he could and continued to gradually back up towards the door he'd exited from. _Do not run. Do not stare_ was the mantra playing in a loop in his processor.

"Not going to be muzzled again," Prowl finally managed to pant out as he braced as much on his tail as his hind legs to keep upright.

"Never," Jazz said immediately suddenly realizing what this had to look like to the dragon. No wonder he was so frightened. "This stuff is going to the designer so he can create the pretty decorations for you for the parties we are going to go to together. Doing it this way means you don't have to keep going back there for fittings and gets this stuff out of the condo. He's going to get rid of these for us once he has the first set done since he'll have a proper template at that point."

"I suggested garnets and onyx for decorations on a set. Jazz thinks moonstones and either aquamarine or apatite would enhance your coloration. Do you have a preference for decorations the first set?" Laserbeak added, seeking to settle Prowl with the reminder of how decorative rather than functional this new project was going to be. 

Slowly wing beats lowered Prowl's forelegs to the ground. He still watched the box warily, more fixated on it than who was holding it. His tail still blazed red but the color was gradually paling as the box and the muzzle he feared so much moved further away towards the front door.

"I ... the blue would look good," Prowl finally managed to convince himself that he really had overreacted even if his fuel pump wasn't so sure. That made thinking difficult as linked as it was to both hunting and fight-or-flight protocols.

"We'll start with that then. Those will look good with the gold you picked out earlier," Jazz said relaxing more now that Prowl seemed unlikely to actually attack with the object of his fear out of sight. ~He's going to make a scary guard when we go out.~ 

~No kidding,~ Ravage agreed while he kept a very careful teek on his gradually calming lover. ~I didn't realize he was that freaked out by the muzzle,~ he added in apology.

~No one was hurt. At least he trusts us enough not to lash out first,~ Jazz reassured Ravage and himself and made sure Soundwave knew the situation was over. His conjunx endura didn't always notice when he prayed deeply but he always seemed to catch up on the events when he was done.

"They do," Prowl replied and shook himself to try and throw off the panicky disorientation while embarrassment crept in. "Creator used both when I had to dress up."

"Your creator has good tastes. I'm thinking the second set we get created will be the red and black in titanium or platinum although it will be up to the artist. It'll make a good change of pace and spice things up for us for certain parties," Jazz said as he continued to try and settle things more. "After all, I can't be seen in the same thing at a party so neither can you." 

"How often are parties?" Prowl focused on planning to clear his processors as he lowered his helm to nuzzle Ravage with affectionate apology.

Ravage returned the gesture, glad that Prowl had settled down so quickly. Honestly, he'd been surprised something like this hadn't happened sooner.

"At least two major parties a vorn can't be skipped since they're from high-level patrons or my publicist insists I need the connections that will be there. Every time I have something new coming out there will be more since I need to be in the public's optics during that time," Jazz said thinking back. "Those vorns can be a party every decaorn or more. I try not to go to too many because I don't want to get labeled a has-been trying to cling to the spotlight. It's a weird balancing act that Soundwave helps me manage." 

Prowl nodded and drew in a deep vent of air before pushing it out all along his frame. "Do you have an image of what I will wear?"

Jazz nodded and pulled a datapad from subspace with movements just a bit slower than usual. "It truly is decorative and this is just the first idea. There will be many variants, all just for looks." He offered Prowl the datapad that showed an image capture of Prowl with a sketched on collar that rested lightly on his shoulders. The chain attached to it was a fine link ill suited to keeping even Laserbeak under control if she really wanted to get away.

"Are these more about the appearance of control or being decorative?" Prowl asked after studying the reasonable collar. 

"Mostly for decoration although there are laws some places requiring you to be on some kind of a leash so we had to take that into account by adding the chain to the collar," Jazz explained. "It'll be more impressive as far as the public is concerned if it appears that we are controlling you with commands rather than restraints. It also means you can defend me if someone physically attacks. I don't expect it to happen, but it's a good excuse for anyone who asks." 

"I understand," Prowl nodded and then pinged a score of designs to the datapad and handed it back. "Those are some of the things worn to be formal on Hausnest."

Laserbeak crowded over to look at the designs on the datapad. From single strands along the edges of wings to delicate meshes across helms and shoulders there were numerous ideas for them to peruse. "I like the strands hanging along the length of the tail in this one. I think that would look great done in something really shimmering."

"That'd be for a really fancy event, but it would definitely stand out," Jazz agreed and smiled softly to himself when Prowl relaxed further and his wings wiggled a bit. "Do all of these attach by gravity and friction?"

"Most have magnetic clips or use natural attachment points. A few use spot welds or drilled holes," Prowl supplied. "Once bits were glued on with something that a basic solvent bath dissolved. It held for the event."

"Welds and drilled?" Ravage spoke what they were all thinking.

"I never wore a costume that needed them. I assume that a professional does it with the local sensornet numbed," Prowl shrugged.

"Sounds a bit like getting armor etched permanently," Jazz said. "That could be painful if the spot isn't numbed. I know some of the old warrior houses like to do that to show their endurance and unity within the house." 

"That is done as well. It is not something I have found appealing even for attractive designs," Prowl said as he settled on the nest he and Ravage had built in the living room for the orn. "I admit I have yet to find looking fancy all that appealing."

"Some mecha are obsessed with their looks," Jazz agreed pleased Prowl seemed a lot more at ease and had no visible lingering distrust. At least this stuff would be gone now so this misunderstanding shouldn't happen again. 

* * *

"What movie are we watching tonight?" Prowl asked as he and Ravage settled into the nest that was in the living room more often than not.

"A nature documentary on Evidran 3 by Hound and Skyfire," Ravage said as he brought out their snacks and snuggled against Prowl's side under his wing. "It's a far off world at the edge of known space with a small native population that seems okay with cohabitation with a colony."

"Hound was the narrator of the orszem documentary. Skyfire is his partner?" Prowl asked. Hound's narration of the previous documentary had been interesting to follow as it was logical with the actions on the vid, and a second viewing had helped with deciphering some of the odder Imperial Standard words used in it.

"Skyfire is a shuttle, one of the largest types of the fliers on Cybertron. He's a noted space explorer who primarily studies exotic non-sentient wildlife," Ravage explained. 

"A good mission partner for Hound then," Prowl agreed and quieted except for absent munching as the vid began.

"Evidran 3 is a primarily organic world with a rich diversity of life and resources," Hound's familiar voice began as the camera zoomed in on a vibrant planet and continued through the atmosphere down to surface covered with what appeared to be tall trees. Calls from small animals and birds echoed through the forest. 

"Not a mechanical world," Prowl's assessment was made in surprise.

"Have you been on one before?" Ravage took the opening to ask about Prowl's travels.

"Several. Nothing like that though. Most were cities. One had few trees," Prowl recounted and the final one teeked of a reasonable experience.

"Most of the smaller creatures like this lemur spend the majority of their lives up in the relative safety of the treetops," Hound said as the camera traced up an enormous tree to show a small vaguely simian creature with a long, hugely fluffy tail scampering around on the small branches.

"Looks a bit like a ro-simian crossed with a ball weasoid and a masked culu," Ravage said as he looked at the odd creature. "Did you ever have an organic master?"

"Several. One guided hunters for show kills. He kept me chained in the great room of his main house. That world had few trees that I saw and many large animals that they brought back to be turned into displays. He treated me well for the most part. He was the only owner that fed me well," Prowl covered the basics. "He only sold me when he had hatchlings of his own that he did not trust not to provoke me."

"He was wise then, especially since he probably thought you were just a mechanimal," Ravage said with an agreeing nod. "Sparklings do not always understand limitations and an instinctive snap from someone of your size could easily be lethal."

"The one I saw was not even half Laserbeak's size," Prowl agreed. "It would have been swallowed whole. They were not mobile yet when I was sold."

After watching the lemur scramble around eating fruit for a while the camera shifted downward and crossed the forest floor. "Not everything on Evidran 3 is as friendly as the little lemur. Many creatures have developed crystalline armor to protect themselves from the formidable predators."

"How large was the adult?" Ravage asked.

"The larger of the pair was shorter but broader in build than Jazz. The carrier was of similar height but only half the mass. The carrier never approved of my presence. I believe it did not like something that could consider them fuel in the home." Prowl explained.

"I can see where that would be a concern for a carrier," Ravage said thoughtfully as they watched the camera follow a path through the trees before pausing at some rustling.

Both paid attention as an obsidian feathered raptor suddenly darted onto the screen. "The Ka-Karur have only recently developed sentience and still live in small hunting clans. Although organic, they have developed crystalline feathers which are used for both defense and offense purposes as well as display structures. Such crystaline armor is common in both flora and fauna of Evidran 3."

"A painful mouthful," Prowl assessed.

"Undoubtedly, especially if those feathers are actually obsidian. I've heard that is incredibly sharp," Ravage said as they watched another raptor enter the screen. The two bobbed and called for a bit to each other before suddenly darting away towards the right. The camera managed to follow them, but it was obviously a rapid pace. "I'm impressed they can move that quickly in that kind of terrain. Underbrush is annoying and likes to tangle feet." 

"Created there," Prowl suggested. "Like flying at home. I know every current at a glance."

"Makes sense especially if they are primarily hunters and this is their territory," Ravage gave an exasperated little shake before settling again annoyed that he'd missed that obvious point. They watched the pair join up with four others of their kind. Hound was talking about the Ka-Karur's body language and how it was as much a part of their communication as the calls. 

"Like Seeker 'cant," Ravage chuckled. "I see you use it a lot too."

"Mobile wings make it easy to express with them. Mecha seem to prefer their faces for it," Prowl said thoughtfully. "You, I and the Ka-Karur do not have very mobile faces compared to Jazz."

"He's designed for entertainment and has added enhancements to improve his career. He needs to be as expressive as possible even though he uses the visor to create some mystery. The fans eat it up," Ravage said. "Felinoids aren't known for a multitude of facial expressions. Most mecha think I look angry or bored no matter how I'm actually feeling." 

Prowl chuckled with a deep rumble of amusement he lost track of when something long and brightly colored flew across the screen. "Pretty."

"This is a shuropia, one of the more decoratively feathered birds on the continent though not particularly smart and a poor flyer," Hound introduced it as it came to a stop on a limb with a lot of clear space around it. With the creature relatively still they got a good look at the iridescent multitude of long tail feathers that seemed to be larger than the bird itself.

"Looks a bit like a long-tailed cyberfowl," Ravage said as he watched it preen on the branch for a bit. "Have you seen anything like it anywhere before?"

"Not that pretty," Prowl answered. "Long tails, yes. Many birds display in excess. Make easy prey so only the best mates survive."

"It also means predators are more likely to spot them and leave the carriers alone," Ravage agreed as the camera continued to highlight the bird as it took off in a clumsy flight. "Mating protocols can make smart mechanimals act crazy and do things they wouldn't normally do. It stands to reason that some organics would have the same problems. Sometimes it is survival of the less stupid." 

"It also takes a lot of energy to grow that much of a display. To put that much energy into showing off means you are very good at getting fuel. Dragons do so with size. One has to be successful to be big. Other creatures show their success like that." Prowl started putting tidbits he knew from a dozen world and a lot of pet-style slavery boredom alleviated watching vids of any kind he could access along with what he knew about his own race.

"Kind of like how mecha show off in different ways to attract partners. Some show off their strength and stamina to prove they can defend a mate while others display their wealth to show they can afford to take care of sparklings," Ravage said with a nod. "Fancy displays, large territories, size...it's all so a mate will find you worthy."

"Having offspring is the goal of most lifeforms," Prowl agreed. "If too few can create your kind becomes no more."

"On creations, how old do you have to be to do that?" Ravage asked.

"A full adult can, I believe. It is rare for anyone smaller than a pai to do so, so most creators are at least 65,000 vorns old. Most would be much older," Prowl said after thinking back. "I believe that is a social construct to manage our population. If need be every adult dragon should be able to produce a clutch every century."

Ravage did his best not to react to the mental images of just what kind of population boom that would create. Even if it took them eight thousand vorns to reach adult size and the safe use of their breath weapon he was sure anything old enough to think about flying could be deadly.

"How big is a clutch?" He asked instead.

"Mrrrmmm, four to a dozen or more. The one I came from had eight others and was considered quite large," Prowl said after a moment.

"Most mecha only have one or two sparklings at a time, although I've heard rumors of more occasionally happening especially with Seekers," Ravage suppressed a shiver at the numbers Prowl was stating for dragon's clutches. It made those massive population booms even more frightening to contemplate. It also made their decision to flee Cybertron even more startling. All of this was information he would need to pass on to Soundwave. 

"At a time?" Prowl was stopped by the implication that mecha breed more than once regularly.

"Yes. If mecha want sparklings the norm is to have one, raise it to adulthood and then try for another after the last has been gone for a few centuries," Ravage explained.

Prowl nodded slowly. "Having a second clutch is quite rare. The entire clan is needed to take care of the eggs and hatchlings. Dragons do not deactivate often so that might be why. Too many eggs at once and they might not get the attention they need."

"Sounds like it is also a logical form of population control to keep from wiping out the fuel supply," Ravage said contemplating how much a clutch of hatchling dragons must eat considering how much Prowl wanted to consume. "I've heard some city-states are starting to have rumors of discontent in the lower classes." 

"Fuel, shelter, repair and acceptance. A society does not survive without providing for all four for most," Prowl said seriously, his tone one of a lesson drilled into him until it was a core belief. "Those with all four rarely feel the need to lash out."

"From your priest-teachers?" Ravage was curious.

"They said it too. My creator was the one who believed in it so strongly," Prowl shook his head slightly. "She has seen much go wrong."

"Sounds like some of the priests Soundwave knows. They have seen a lot of trouble and figured out what caused most of it," Ravage agreed. "Has your creator been around for a long time?" 

"Yes. The clan would not have agreed to her clutch if not. I never thought to ask how old she is," Prowl said honestly.

"Many don't think to ask their creators about their past," Ravage agreed as they watched the camera shift to a large sauropod munching on leaves. "I've lost track of my own creators over the centuries." 

"You were not always a symbiot?" Prowl focused on the cougaraider.

"No, although I have no real memories of that time," Ravage said. "Soundwave has been a very good and understanding host considering my unusual nature."

Prowl stared, thinking hard for a long klik.

"Did he remake you or someone else?" Prowl eventually asked with a brush of support in his field.

"Someone else. The original host didn't work out well as he couldn't stand working with anything but a submissive symbiot. Why he though a felinoid would be submissive is beyond me or Jazz. Soundwave took me in and eventually convinced me to trust him. It took a long time, but I would offline almost anyone for him if he asked. Not that he would," Ravage said. 

"If someone threatened Jazz or Laserbeak he would," Prowl said with certainty before focusing on the program once more and the lush life the vid could only begin to convey. "Not a world for flying hunters."

"No, although it looks like a world designed for someone like me. Lots of places to hide while hunting. Canids would have more difficulty since they tend to rely on long chases," Ravage perked up as the herbivore moved towards another tree. An explosion of movement caught both predators' attention as the group of Ka-Karur exploded out of the brush and leaped to attack their prey. 

"Okay, that is scary," Prowl murmured in shock as they watched hunters Ravage's size take down a beast well over a hundred times their size with nothing more than sickle claws and blade-edged feathers. None of them seemed to bother with biting unless it was to hold on. It was a slow kill, a bleeding out from hundreds of cuts rather than a quick strike to a vital organ.

"Reminds me of some arachnotrons and insectobots I've seen in vids," Ravage said as they watched the slow butchery. "That's definitely a gruesome way to offline although it fits with the Ka-Karur's anatomy." 

"If they are sentient why do they not use weapons against such dangerous prey?" Prowl asked no one, honestly not expecting an answer.

"Did you hunt with weapons?" Ravage glanced up at him.

"No. I also never hunted anything that could do more than dent me," Prowl pointed out. "If I wanted to hunt something the size of a pai or Elder I definitely would."

"They might still not see the need to create weapons with those claws and feathers. There also might be a cultural reason. I know that some Seekers don't consider melee weapons honorable," Ravage shrugged. "There might be a physiological reason they haven't done it. After all, I can't really carry or use many weapons so I haven't bother to learn how." 

"You can have them built in," Prowl pointed out, then looked back at the screen at how they were butchering the beast into loads about as big as they were. "Though bios do not generally have that option."

"No, but these seem to be fairly lethal in their own right," Ravage said. "Hound said they haven't been sentient very long. They might eventually decide to develop weapons. Especially if they develop inter-clan conflicts." 

"Or simply realize what Cybertronians are like before they are wiped out," Prowl agreed as Hound explained that the interior bone of many organic races was highly nutritious to explain the cracking of the large bones and eating only the interior. "Their continent is going to have resources the empire wants."

"Yeah, although I'm a bit hopeful for their long term survival since the colonists haven't actually moved over there yet and seem to be letting them develop on their own. It'd be easier to wipe them out now before they advance any further," Ravage agreed as they watched as many more Ka-Karur arrived to help haul the loads of meat off through the forest. The camera continued to follow them as they eventually reached a tramped down space in the forest. To call it a clearing would be rather grandiose but it was big enough for all of them, the few who hadn't helped with the meat and all their meat.

"They eat like dragons," Prowl chuckled as the feast quickly made evident that each was downing almost half their mass in meat.

"It's efficient and helps explain why they hunt things that much bigger than them. They'd have to do a lot more hunting if their prey was smaller since one kill wouldn't feed everyone," Ravage watched fascinated as the Ka-Karur continued to gorge themselves. 

"The Ka-Karur consumption of fuel is in a manner unlike what most Cybertronians would consider normal. This process is something that Skyfire has been researching for many vorns and will help explain," Hound said.

"While they will consume a huge quantity they are likely to only nibble for many solar cycles afterwards. This method of fueling is common among animal predators and fairly rare among sentient races. Once a race begins to control their environment with farming and livestock rather than hunting and gathering what the world provides their biology tends to shift towards smaller but more frequent meals. The mechanism is not yet understood; only that it happens in the majority of cases," Skyfire answered speaking for the first time in the narration.

"So it is possible that we are capturing images of something that will eventually disappear?" Hound asked.

"Most likely," Skyfire confirmed. "This is a rare opportunity to watch the evolution of biology in response to social changes before it becomes technological. I hope to remain to watch this evolution though it is difficult to tell how long it will take. It could be as little as a ten vorns to as long as twenty five thousand vorns."

"If he gets to stay that would be interesting to read about later. It's a level of dedication I don't think I could put in though," Ravage said as the camera continued to watch the Ka-Karur finish eating and then collapsed in small piles obviously relaxing in the patches of sun. 

"Ten vorns is not that long. Twenty five thousand though, that is dedication," Prowl agreed. The vid changed to a wide angle view of a tangle of vines and green trunks.

"This is called a people eater. It is safe for mecha to be around as they only respond to organic creatures of at least half a centi-ton but no larger than a ton," Hound picked up as a creature Ravage's size but herbivorous walked slowly onto the scene. "The plant operates much like carnivorous plants across the galaxy. Not only will it not respond to creatures too big or too small it will wait until a specific trigger occurs. In other plants of this type it is typically a sensor of some kind that indicates the prey cannot escape if attacked. While we do not know the trigger for the Evidranian people eater we do know what the attack looks like."

Hound went silent as the mass of vines on the ground erupted to surround the nibbler and draw it squealing and struggling into the center stock that opened up to receive the squirming meal. Vines then drew up and enclosed the stock in a protective mass.

"Please tell me nothing like that exists on Cybertron," Prowl whispered in disturbed shock.

"Nothing that big. There are a few odd plants in remote places or gardens like morphobots but those tend to go for insectobots," Ravage said as he watched. 

"Good," Prowl relaxed a bit and watched as the setting change to wide open water.

"This shallow water sea stretches between the two large continents of Evidran and is home to a wealth of life forms well adapted to its warmth and abundance of prey from microscopic to great whales," Hound introduced the next setting before the camera plunged below the water to an expansive blue world.

"Must be strange for the colonists being on a planet with that much free standing water," Ravage said as the camera followed a small school of fish through a small maze of what looked sort of like sharp corals. The fish had sharp scales similar to the feathers of the Ka-Karur. "I wonder how much of an issue they have with rust and oxidation?"

"At least there is plenty of dry land. Some worlds are all water. As much as swimming is like flying I don't like it as the only option," Prowl grumbled. "Avoiding oxidation isn't that difficult. It just takes some attention to keep your finish up."

"You've been on primarily aquatic worlds?" Ravage asked.

"Yes, one of my masters lived on a floating city in the middle of an ocean. She liked to hunt large fish and would occasionally take me along," Prowl said. "The fish had a series of six pectoral fins and sharp spines on their caudal fin." 

"How large?" Ravage knew the meaning included a very large range.

"Average was about my current length; three times her height. Sometimes she wanted me to scout. Other times to haul in her catch."

"How dangerous were they?" Ravage asked.

"It varied by species," Prowl explained as they watched a large roboshark like fish start chasing the school they were following. "There was a smaller species about half my size that had a rasping mouth which secreted an acid it used to bore holes in prey. They were nasty if they managed to latch on to you. Others had venom in their spines. There was a large species that the spines would break off and stick deep under your armor."

"Kind of like a chipper does if it is provoked?" Ravage asked. 

"Chipper?" Prowl glanced at him.

"Rodents, none more than a half my size. Most are far smaller. They all have spines though. Some are crystal, others energy beams, others have points and some stick in and cause infections. They look like a good meal but aren't worth the trouble," Ravage explained. "I was speaking of the last kind."

"Then yes. Similar to that," Prowl nodded.

"Were they worth the trouble?" Ravage asked. "I mean, did she hunt for fuel or to trade them?"

"Not worth it to me. Much of the time she would get an image capture and let the thing go," Prowl couldn't help his indignant huff at that much fuel for somebody swimming away after a capture. "Others turned up as displays some time after they were brought in if she didn't let it go."

"So she did sport fishing as a hobby," Ravage said with a nod as the shark creature on the vid was attacked by an even larger more fearsome-looking shark. Prowl's annoyance was kind of amusing even if it made perfect sense coming from an always-hungry dragon. "Some nobles like to do that with wild mechanimals. I don't get the appeal either although I think that has to do with my felinoid nature." 

"If that is what it is called," Prowl nodded as his tail gave a hard lash from remembered frustration. "Huge waste of energy to me. She did not even bother with the science possible. I may not like seeing prey swim away but I understand when there is the point to it. A picture is not useful a purpose to expend that much energy."

All those annoyances vanished when the creature on the screen was shown against the known size of a camera drone.

"That is huge," Prowl whispered at the absolute monster of a beast with four paddle-like flippers and a head large enough to eat even the bigger shark.

"Most mechanimals that size are extinct here. There's still a few like the ones we saw in the orszem vid," Ravage agreed staring at the beast and envisioning encountering it in real life. "That might be a good reason for the colonists to avoid the oceans." 

"Organics don't seem to recognize mecha as fuel," Prowl pointed out. "Incidental damage though ... yes, that could be a problem. It will keep the Ka-Karur from expanding off their continent very easily."

"It might get territorial if a mecha enters its environment. Predators like that tend to be curious," Ravage said as the enormous beast bit a shark in half and messily swallowed its mouthful. "Is your carrier that size or bigger?" 

"It's bigger," Prowl said a bit uncertainly. "A lot can happen in two centuries."

"Just curious," Ravage said. "I'm still trying to figure out some of the differences between our species. My creators were around my size." 

"You stop growing; dragons do not. How we mate. How we react to more and less than minimum fuel requirements. A lot of social things are different and enough are similar." Prowl rattled off as he relaxed into the nest again after the startle of the organic monster. "Soundwave implied you have a lifespan shorter than mine. I think that is most of it."

"We're not entirely certain how long I'll be online since I'm not typical for my species or a symbiot," Ravage said as he settled back against Prowl and let his pleasure and contentment at the company fill his field. 

"A long time I am sure given Soundwave's care and Jazz's wealth," Prowl nuzzled him. "I am glad that this family is stable and healthy. It is nice to be around content fields."

* * *

For Soundwave there was hunger and then there was _hunger_. The first meant it was time to fuel. The second was the product of chronic starvation.

Prowl's hunger was both and it was starting to truly get to Soundwave. Massive amounts of high grade worked but Prowl was no less hungry by breakfast. They could afford to fuel him at that rate since Prowl didn't care if it was quality energon. He was just as happy with a shot of cheep corner store high grade as find Praxian quartz. Only if they let him consume as much as he wanted his growth rate would be unacceptable. He'd hoped to keep Prowl's growth rate to .25% per vorn. It was clear that was not going to be manageable. Prowl might tolerate it to the others but his private mental grumbling and focus on fuel was too much for Soundwave to listen too.

"What's up, 'Wave?" Jazz asked as he slipped into the office and let the door close behind him. Laserbeak was out watching a comedy vid from Cybertropolis she'd found recently while Ravage and Prowl were curled up cuddling in Prowl's room. It was the perfect time to sit down and talk to Soundwave and figure out how he could help. "Prowl's situation still bothering you?" 

"Affirmative. Prowl: incessantly hungry. Goal: keep growth to .25% per vorn becoming difficult to endure." Soundwave admitted and leaned back against his conjunx endura.

"Well, he doesn't seem to mind what kind of energon he consumes as far as quality goes although that might be because of what he got as a slave from other masters. I have figured out he's not a fan of spicy or super bitter energon and likes acidic and sweet," Jazz thought for a bit. "I know you tested out his consumption of high grade. Did you test how much low grade he'll drink?" 

"Negative. Next test: quantity?" Soundwave pondered.

"I think so. Maybe give him a choice on what he drinks. He gets the same amount of energy but he gets to decide how many cubes it's in," Jazz suggested. "He might not feel as hungry if he's always got some fuel to process too. He might be one of those that does better on a snack every joor or two instead of three meals."

"Logical. Additional energon: possibility overcome starvation protocols," Soundwave said as he calculated how much energon to offer Prowl of each type. If Prowl had been starved for a long period of time, he might still be viewing every opportunity to fuel as critical. "Jazz: content with upheaval to household?" 

"It's fine, love," Jazz kissed the side of his helm. "Prowl's pretty sweet considering his background. Even his freak-outs aren't too bad. He puts on quite the display before lashing out."

"Prowl: punished for past attacks," Soundwave agreed. Ravage had filled him in on all the information he'd gained about Prowl's past. The insight into Prowl processor was invaluable for the priest even if it was influenced by how much the dragon was willing to reveal to them and the one-sided nature of the content. 

"Yeah, sucks to be a slave," Jazz sighed and leaned fully against Soundwave with warmth in his field and the bond. "We'll have him sorted out long before he can head home. How attached is Ravage to him?"

"Ravage: enjoying companionship. Prowl: not permanent mate material," Soundwave said, pleased his symbiot was trying to keep the relationship at a companionship level even with the level of compatibility the pair were currently showing. 

"Good. I don't want him hurt when Prowl moves on," Jazz relaxed.

"Agreed," Soundwave said.

* * *

Prowl was almost pacing in front of his door eager for dinner time to finally arrive. He was getting more fuel here than he'd had in a long time, but it didn't change the gnawing hunger that built inside of him. It was hard not to growl at Jazz, and he kept debating trying to learn how to use the dispenser. So far the risk of antagonizing his current masters wasn't worth the potential benefit. He was growing. They weren't _starving_ him. It didn't matter to protocols that drove him to fuel constantly to grow as fast as he could. Two centuries in slavery did very little to temper eight millennia of fueling according to growing as fast as his frame allowed. He was sure part of it was also that he still had much catching up to do. He was still smaller than his capture and it grated on him to still be a young adult by size at his age.

Ravage pinged a request to enter and Prowl readily let him. The cougaraider symbiot was always good at distracting him from his empty tank.

"How did you do on the chemistry quiz?" Ravage asked as he deliberately ignored the familiar agitation. Hopefully Jazz's newest experiment was going to help settle the dragon's hunger. He'd rarely ever been as hungry as Prowl constantly seemed to feel. That it was genuine pings from his system and not some psychological thing was both comforting and distressing. While it meant it would be easier to get Prowl to a point where he wasn't always hungry than psychological repairs it also made Ravage ache for his companion over the various decades he knew Prowl hadn't gotten any real fuel. 

"Very well," Prowl rumbled happily at both the perfect score he'd earned and the welcome distraction from hunger pings. "Thank you for humoring me with studying it."

"It wasn't any worse than watching Laserbeak's vids," Ravage said with a depreciating shrug. "The story lines some of them come up with are ridiculous." 

"Yet she finds them enjoyable," Prowl rumbled in amusement. "Or she picks them to torment you."

"I wouldn't put it past her," Ravage deadpanned. "Dinner is on."

Prowl's field went from affectionately amused to focused on fuel in a spark pulse and eagerly went with Ravage into the living room.

"Tonight is a bit different," Jazz smiled at the pair from in front of a crate large enough for Prowl to curl up in with a spout and bowl at the base. "Sorry we're still working out how to balance your needs and desires on fuel. It's low grade but you can have as much as you want so long as you do not consume so much it comes back up."

Prowl quivered with his wings flapping eagerly. "Thank you."

"This setup will fill put the bowl continuously but never overflow," Jazz said as he stepped out of the way.

"Air pressure balance," Prowl nodded eagerly.

"Go ahead and drink," Jazz smiled at the eagerness and how much it remained him of youth so eager to please. "How much do you think you'll finish?"

"Half of that," Prowl nodded towards the crate before dropping his muzzle in to suck up fuel with open relish.

~That's a lot of energon,~ Ravage pointed out quietly. "How is your latest song going, Jazz?"

~Less expensive than high grade at that volume. He does seem to be enjoying it though,~ Laserbeak said. 

~I suspect he's more interested in quantity than charge. We'll see in the next few orns,~ Jazz hummed. "Almost finished," he grinned at the quadruped. "I can play it tonight."

Prowl's helm popped up just long enough to speak. "I would like that."

"You'll have a front row seat for this concert and most of the others from now on," Jazz said with a smile. Privately he was stunned he rated even that short a break from fueling. "Do you have a preference on music type?" 

Again Prowl only lifted his helm long enough to speak.

"Little. I do not like my wings rattled."

"Jazz: accommodates if needed," Soundwave said, entering the conversation for the first time. He'd been enjoying watching the interactions around him and how much Prowl's hunger smoothed on the prospect of a big meal. There was definitely something to Jazz's theory that Prowl would be happier with many cubes of low grade than one of high grade even if they provided the same charge.

"Yeah, he's toned down some of the bass since we moved in here," Laserbeak agreed. 

~Love, did you pick up any hints about what he likes in music besides not heavy metal?~ Jazz asked while the four of them sat at the table for their own meals.

~Soundwave: would classify it as soft rock or folk. Classical orchestra: also apparent.~ he shared what he'd picked up.

~Then my normal style shouldn't push his tastes. He might like some of the Vosian music as well since they have their own wings to take into account,~ Jazz wasn't actually surprised by the range Soundwave listed given the nature of Prowl's frame. "Hey, family is important. If you don't like it there's no point in playing it." 

"Practice. Your music provides for family," Prowl pointed out. Small transformation sounds could be heard between his statement and when he went back to drinking. His armor visibly loosened along his entire frame.

"Practice is one of the reasons why my studio is soundproof. I'd rather not bother everyone with practice mistakes," Jazz agreed.

Everyone surreptitiously watched as Prowl's plating parted and his 'tank' slowly grew to fill out and showed itself to be a bag rather than a true tank. ~Wow, that's impressive,~ Laserbeak said.

Ravage couldn't help but gawk as it sank in that the fuel storage didn't just exist in his frame. Along his neck and tail the armor parted to allow that much more fuel to be consumed.

~It'd be useful while carrying sparklings if his kind carry as many as he said earlier,~ Jazz said.

~Affirmative,~ Soundwave added. 

~A design for extreme feast and famine conditions,~ Ravage added. His frame handled hunger better than most mecha but this was several factors beyond anything a normal hunter needed.

"How long before Prowl can take the flight test?" Ravage asked, keen to see if that would also get Prowl's attention away from the fuel. 

"Sixteen orns." Soundwave answered and got a mix of excited and annoyed from Prowl. "Bureaucracy: slow."

"My creator would agree," Prowl rumbled with amusement. It didn't keep his attention long but for Soundwave it was a second bright spot of good feelings in the dragon.

"The more bureaucracy there is the slower everything goes," Jazz agreed. "It seems to be a universal constant." 

"I'm really looking forward to flying more with you," Laserbeak said. 

"So am I. And a launch point high enough for easy flight," Prowl agreed. Though he went back to his fuel he was slowing down now that his frame had expanded to half again his normal mass.

~Okay, I'm serious impressed with how much he can drink at once,~ Laserbeak remarked. "We've got a great view with good currents. I checked a few more out again recently." 

~It does make his confusion about throwing up after drinking too much fuel make sense. And if he was used to gorging like that every orn on that fast track growth I understand why he's always hungry too,~ Ravage agreed as Prowl finally stopped fueling and let his helm flop to the side in an utterly sedate state.

"It is a great view," Prowl agreed, already shutting down for recharge.

"You want to recharge in there or have us help you back to your room?" Jazz asked privately amused with how basic Prowl's desires really were. 

"Here fine," Prowl mumbled before sinking fully off line.

~Fuel, recharge, pleasure, knowledge,~ Jazz chuckled.

~Fuel, recharge, knowledge, pleasure. He'd rather read than 'face most nights,~ Ravage said with amusement.

~Temperament: logical priorities,~ Soundwave agreed. Prowl was settled into recharge and it was another demonstration of the growing trust the dragon had in them and their ability to keep him safe.

"I'll join him here tonight," Ravage said ignoring the soft snicker from Laserbeak.

* * *

Even though they all knew they should have expected it everyone was floored when Prowl was just as eager for breakfast as always and his armor was once more fitting.

~Primus he processes fast,~ Jazz couldn't help but comment on his way to the kitchen. "Good morning, Prowl. Did you recharge well?"

"Yes," Prowl said as he intently watched Jazz move around the kitchen. He was spending a lot longer in there than normal.

"We've got a new test I want to run with you involving energon," Jazz said. "You interested?" 

"Always," Prowl grinned as his tail brightened.

"Good," Jazz came back with a tray of cubes, soon followed by another and another with Soundwave's help. When all was done there was a pile of twenty pale low-grade ones, ten normal ones, three and a bit of high grade and one of jet high grade, something strong enough that the single cube would put all the Cybertronians on their afts and regretting it in the morning.

"So each pile contains the same amount of fuel energy. What pile would be most satisfying as a regular meal?" He asked while Prowl's slender glossa flickered like crazy.

"That," Prowl pointed to the low grade instinctively. "If I need to be active quickly then one of the high grades," he motioned towards the other end of the table. He paused and seemed to think about it. "A small amount every joor would feel better. If there is something in my tank it won't ping me demanding fuel."

~That would be cheaper and more reasonable for us,~ Jazz remarked as he moved the low grade pile over in front of Prowl. "So would it be better for you if we gave you ten smaller meals during the day?" 

~Affirmative. Less hunger pains: most welcome.~ Soundwave agreed.

~He suggested about thirty four meals and orn. A couple cubes of low grade each,~ Ravage pointed out.

"Yes. More meals is better." Prowl agreed.

"I'm just thinking that trying to refuel every joor will get difficult if we're out and about for a long period of time. This way still gives you a spaced out refueling but keeps things a little more manageable," Jazz explained. 

"I understand," Prowl promised.


	9. Right to Flight

Prowl glanced up at Laserbeak landing on Soundwave's shoulder as the family left the limo and stood in front of the testing facility. Intellectually he knew the large building housed more than just that agency, but it was the only part he cared about. Soon he would be able to fly with Laserbeak although he didn't think he'd ever have her freedom to fly whenever he wanted. He followed Soundwave with no need for the delicate leash the law said he was required to wear on the ground in public. It was by far the least degrading containment system he'd had even among those who only used a leash.

Even to Prowl it was a typical enough looking administrative building. There was a pattern to functional spaces without decorative needs that crossed many races and cultures. Like most buildings Prowl had seen the glyphs on the few signs on the walls instructed visitors on locations of departments.

Jazz led the way to the lifts deliberately ignoring the mecha stopping in their tracks to stare at Prowl. It was another reminder of just how long it had been since anything like him had been online here on Cybertron. It was probably a good thing they had gotten him so small. At even twice his current size the logistics of moving him around would be significantly harder. 

"Follow," Soundwave said in Primal Vernacular to reinforce to the onlookers that Prowl was with his owners and wasn't an immediate threat. The ride to the partial roof platform and tester's office wasn't a long one and Prowl and his slender glossa were quick to take in the details.

A few backless benches rested just outside the lift entrance, spaced out so they were a standard arm-length apart. "These are designed for fliers," Jazz observed as he walked past towards the receptionist. "Not a big surprise given how many have flying pets."

"May I help you?" the pink mech behind the desk asked without looking up from his screen.

"Jazz and Soundwave to see Falcon for flight testing," Jazz answered as Soundwave stopped behind him with Prowl obediently laying down to rest at his pedes. 

"Have a seat. He will be with you shortly," the receptionist told them.

Prowl moved with Soundwave to lay at his pedes once more, his focus on remembering all of the quirks of this world's variant of well-trained pet manners and grateful that most of them matched up.

Ravage joined him resting between Jazz and Soundwave. He wasn't quite at the same level of attention, but he was doing his best to make it appear that everyone in the family was responsible and mannerly. He wasn't the only one aware that having a cryo-condor and a cougaraider did make owning a very, very large drake-type mechanimal just a bit less shocking.

The office door opened and a jet-based flight frame stepped out, swept a gaze over the group and nodded with his wings.

"Come," Falcon ordered.

"Heel," Soundwave said as he waited until Prowl had risen to his pedes before starting forward to follow Falcon into the first testing area.

Once the door had closed the brown and golden Aerial looked over the group. He focused on Laserbeak and said briskly, "Does the cryo-condor have a valid E-F certification for flight in the Empire or is it strictly I-F certification for Iacon? Or does it need to be scheduled for empire-level testing as well?" 

"Laserbeak: symbiot." Soundwave informed him.

"Those don't require certification," Falcon said looking almost disappointed before schooling his features again. "Very well, is this the off-world drake you want tested?"

~I don't like him,~ Laserbeak said.

~You don't have to but we can't do anything to him without serious provocation, and if we do retaliate it'll have bad consequences for us and Prowl,~ Jazz reminded her.

"Affirmative," Soundwave responded and silently backed up Jazz across the bond.

"Large beast," Falcon said as he walked around Prowl taking in his wings and frame visually while taking notes on a datapad. "It's going to have problems maneuvering in parts of a city but could easily get out of a grounder's sight in flight. How do you intend to control it in flight?" 

"Laserbeak: will fly with or ride Prowl," he answered while Prowl stood still and watched Falcon look at him.

"It's designation is Prowl?" Falcon made another set of notes on his datapad. "If you are the designated host your symbiots would be covered by your license. Have it spread its wings out so I can note its wing span."

~We already gave him this information from the veterinarian,~ Ravage grumbled keeping his field neutral.

~Yeah, but he has to confirm that we aren't pulling anything funny to try and sneak something past him,~ Jazz said patiently. ~No one wants a repeat of the Prime Consort black-winged squallcrest attack incident.~

~Affirmative.~ Soundwave enforced that he very much agreed with being through. As a commoner who had to give orders to nobles and even tell one no it was absolutely critical to Falcon's survival. "Affirmative," he told Falcon even as Prowl lowered his wings and spread them fully for inspection.

"Unusual design but it looks efficient enough," Falcon said as he examined the wings closely. He stared directly at Prowl as he reached out and allowed Prowl to sniff the back of his hand. Everyone knew the serpent glossa tickled against a palm but Falcon didn't object so Prowl made a careful shift to rub his helm against the offered hand in a move they all knew he picked up watching pet vids. "Good," he murmured to himself and began a careful exploration of Prowl's basic frame design. "Has it flown with a passenger before?"

"Affirmative: previous owner. Size: Ravage," Soundwave motioned to the cougaraider. "Weight: primary limiter."

Falcon nodded acceptance of the statement. "Give some basic ground commands."

"Heel," Soundwave said briskly before walking away from Falcon and around part of the testing area. Prowl stuck close to his side keeping his attention focused ahead of the pair. When Soundwave stopped he did as well.

"Stay," came next and Prowl did as ordered while working not to show he was bored.

Sit, retrieve and down all came as part of the dance to show he would follow commands.

"Guard Jazz," Soundwave said finally as they stopped next to the smaller mech. It was a more advanced command but logical given Prowl's intended purpose in their household.

Prowl immediately moved next to Jazz and kept his attention focused on the area around the musician. When Jazz took a step to the side, Prowl followed him even as Soundwave remained in place. When Ravage pretended to be a threat Prowl moved from Jazz's side to fully between the two with a rumbling threat and wide wings that would both shield Jazz and distract from him.

When Ravage backed off and returned to Soundwave Prowl returned to Jazz's side without an extra command.

"So it can follow basic instructions," Falcon said. "You chose Primal Vernacular as a command dialect?"

"Soundwave: former priest. Primal Vernacular: logical for protection commands," Soundwave replied. 

Falcon nodded. "How will the avian symbiot control him in flight?"

"Instructions and touch commands," Jazz explained. "Laserbeak can tap him to tell him to bank, rise or fall as needed. It's a similar style type of command as someone like us would give on his back during flight. Laserbeak also has distinctive calls that can be used and heard during flight."

"An avianoid would have vocalizations designed to be heard during flight," Falcon agreed reluctantly as he made more notes. "Is it going to obey something that much smaller? The symbiot is almost large enough to be a decent meal for it." 

Prowl snorted at the idea. "I do not eat people."

Falcon stopped and stared directly at Prowl with wide optics before turning sharply towards Soundwave. "It talks?" 

"Affirmative," Soundwave said calmly. It would have been better if Prowl hadn't but it was rather late for that now.

Falcon stopped and thoroughly scanned the notes in the datapad before frowning. "I need to have a talk with your veterinarian. Those notes are buried in here instead of being highlighted."

"But all the notes did get sent to your department. It's not like most mecha will care about it," Jazz said with a shrug. "The symbiots tend to get treated like mechanimals even though they have mecha status. That reality and his intellect makes Prowl a good guard for me in crowded situations."

"What is it exactly," Falcon said shifting his glance among all of them. 

"Dragon of Hausnest," Jazz said. "It's the best translation we've worked out. A very large drake in practical terms."

"No wonder I can't find anything exactly like it in the records," Falcon grumbled and glared at Prowl again. "How intelligent is it? Crystalline parrots can be taught to speak." 

"Seller: indicated Hausnest far outside Imperial space," Soundwave added.

 _Smarter than you_ Prowl thought but didn't say. "What do you wish to debate? Or I can read most of your form to you," he suggested instead.

Falcon glared at Prowl before pulling up a document in the datapad and thrusting it toward the dragon. "Read this out loud."

Prowl looked over the document briefly. It was a list of regulations for avianoid pets flying in populated areas, but he noticed it was for Kaon not Iacon. He started at the top and went down, making note not just of where it was for but in the few ways it differed from local regulations. He asked Soundwave for the glyphs he didn't know before continuing down the list.

Falcon's glare got harder the longer Prowl read the glyphs. "So it isn't just a trained parrot but can actually read and understand what is in front of it. Well, let's see how good it actually is at flying." 

Laserbeak took off and Prowl walked to the edge of the building to test the winds. His wings flared flat to catch what they could and he leaped forward. From Laserbeak's viewpoint he was just as ponderous as before but this high up he had distance to fall into the updrafts so he didn't have to power himself upwards.

A moment later he rose above the building with his body almost vertical and his wings horizontal to get the wind to do as much of the work as possible. Laserbeak waited for a good point and flew down to land on Prowl's back as he stabilized. If they were going to show off his flying skills, she was going to demonstrate that she could stay on him during flight and not impede his movements. She teeked something almost ... creator-like in him at the light weight along his flexible back strut.

One thing that didn't change was that Prowl wasn't much faster or agile than before unless he let gravity do most of the work. 

Knowing that Falcon was down there watching them she carefully tapped his shoulder and felt him bank right. Once they were stable again she repeated the process on his left shoulder. The pair went through every combination of potential commands she could think of before Prowl finally and reluctantly came down for a landing. Once he settled Laserbeak flew off of his back and onto Soundwave's shoulder. ~What'd the afthead think of our demonstration?~ 

~Falcon: annoyed at Prowl's compliance.~ Soundwave. ~Prowl: did well.~

~Good,~ she preened as Prowl went to Jazz for a cube and settled on his rump to drink while holding it in his hands just to rub Falcon the wrong way at how mech-like he really was.

"So, your symbiot has demonstrated how it intends to control your pet in the air," Falcon said obviously still determined not to give either the dignity of proper pronouns or glyphs. "I dislike the fact that you've tried to hide how intelligent it actually is, but there is no law restricting what kind of pets can be granted flight classifications."

~Primus knows he's going to try to push for one to get put in place,~ Laserbeak grumbled.

~Doesn't really make sense. Smarter pets would be better at following the rules,~ Jazz replied. 

~Logic: has little place in law.~ Soundwave huffed internally.

~Because mecha don't make sense.~ Ravage pointed out.

Prowl clenched his jaw to keep a biting retort about how untrue that was to himself.

Continuing as if he hadn't paused to get a reaction from them, Falcon said grudgingly, "Since it is flight capable enough not to crash into buildings and has been demonstrated to be capable of being controlled while in flight, I will authorize an E-F certification for this mechanimal listing it under owners Soundwave and Jazz." 

"Thanks," Jazz put on his best charm before focusing on Prowl. "So once the filing is complete you can fly off the balcony as long as Laserbeak with you."

"Good. Being grounded is unpleasant." Prowl said the one thing that every flight frame felt some level of sympathy for suffering.

* * *

"Hay Prowl, care to join us for a neighborhood walk?" Jazz asked the next morning after breakfast.

"Where to?" Prowl perked up.

"Just about. Let you see what's here before you're flying over it. Let the locals get used to you being out and know where you belong," Jazz explained.

"Yes," Prowl nodded agreeably. He didn't completely get the point but he didn't object enough to do so.

"It's a good chance to stretch your legs and get a feel for the neighborhood," Ravage said. "There's a mech who occasionally keep treats for Laserbeak when she goes out. There's also a few decent ones who say hello to me when I wander around." 

"Because they understand you are smart or they are just friendly to everything?" Prowl asked and compliantly stood still for the delicate leash and collar to be attached.

"It's a combination of both of those I think," Ravage said after a thought. "I've seen one femme, Dreamweaver, talking to random avianoids in bushes so I'd say she's just friendly. Others have figured out that we understand them even if they don't think we can talk."

"Most mecha think their pets understand some of what they're saying," Jazz said with a small chuckle. "How much depends upon the pet and the mecha." 

"My creator has said that it can be difficult to tell between understanding and training. Like the crystal parrot that speaks from yesterday," Prowl nodded agreeably. "Should I remain quiet in public?"

"It'd probably be a good idea. Mecha fear what they don't understand, and you're intimidating enough just with your physical presence. We don't want mecha to get the wrong impression, but it's better for you to be underestimated," Jazz said almost apologetically. "We also don't want to give someone powerful any more reasons to want to acquire you from us." 

"I will be quiet," Prowl promised and reached out to entwine his field with Ravage so he would have some effective way to communicate. "When I have ranged comms again should those remain silent as well?"

"Most mecha don't listen in on random comms so that should probably work," Jazz frowned for a moment in thought as they left the condo and headed into the lift. "Some of the paparazzi might speculate if they're scanning close to us looking for gossip, but I think Soundwave can spin it as commands being sent to you and responses being received if it does come up."

"Understood," Prowl promised and integrated that into how to behave in public. The lift opened before he could continue so he switched to Ravage. ~How bad is it if the paparazzi learns?~

~Biggest problem is if some noble decides you would make a great pet to show off. We can't stop them from claiming you from us whether they decide to pay for you or just take you. If that happens the odds are that we'll never be able to get you recognized as sentient and freed,~ Ravage said grimly. 

~I am unlikely to be sold on by their survivors?~ Prowl asked. That had always happened before when he outlived an owner.

~That depends on the noble,~ Ravage said trying to avoid the potential implications of Prowl's comment. ~Some of them would keep you as a family heirloom. Others might sell or gift you to a zoological park or another noble family as a trade for a favor. Whatever the case, the odds we would be able to get you back is very low.~ 

~Then I will try to avoid such attention and plan for escape if it happens,~ Prowl replied, trying to reassure Ravage. ~I can walk on two legs now if I must. Few beings would glance at a biped when looking for a dragon.~

~That's probably the best way to handle it if it does happen. Don't try to contact us immediately. It'll be suspicious if we suddenly gain a new member after you disappear,~ Ravage replied as they all stepped outside and for the first time didn't immediately get into a limo. That got the attention of both paparazzi and locals and stopped much of the pede traffic around them. Jazz was always of note but now he was showing off the unique pet he'd acquired and didn't have his intimidating manager at his side.

Ravage stood attentively on Jazz's left while Prowl was in a flanking position on the musician's right. The posed for a nanoklik, just long enough for a few image captures without appearing deliberate before Jazz turned and gave a sharp "Heel," in Primal Vernacular. With that, they headed off down the sidewalk with the first of several subtle displays that the thin chain used to obey the leash law was unneeded for control.

Prowl and Ravage remained quiet, attentive and in Prowl's case openly curious while Jazz did his social butterfly thing.

~An advantage of this area is that there are enough famous and noteworthy mecha that Jazz is known more as being a friendly neighbor than a rising star. He gets attention but he's not mobbed by fans here.~ Ravage explained.

~That must be relaxing for Jazz compared to being on display constantly,~ Prowl agreed.

~It gives all of us a bit of a break. Soundwave doesn't have to worry as much that something might happen to him,~ Ravage said. ~Not that we expect it given his own level of awareness, but it never pays to underestimate a mecha's determination. Especially if someone thinks Jazz would be better off with them than Soundwave. You never know what a crazy fan might do.~ 

~That or think their existence would be better without Jazz as competition,~ Prowl replied. ~How many here are local?~

~Paparazzi are pretty much ubiquitous. I don't know if some of them have homes or if they just constantly hang out in vehicles waiting for something to happen,~ Ravage almost growled. ~Most of the mecha we're passing on the street are locals by residence or job. The green and orange mech standing over by that vendor is originally from Tarn. He's a guard for a business mech who lives a floor below us. He'll give me a nod if I pass solo.~ 

~It is good that some are friendly,~ Prowl commented absently as he worked to take in this new place and catalog all the beings he saw so he could identify them again and identify when he saw a new one.

~Most of them aren't too bad although a few are a bit full of themselves. That's kind of to be expected at this level of society,~ Ravage agreed as they passed the vendor. Jazz gave a wave but didn't stop to buy anything. ~Most of the guards have a level of professional courtesy for each other, and they've partly included Laserbeak and I in it since we're good at noticing certain kinds of trouble. That teal femme over there is a stuck-up aft, but her partner, the lavender one, is friendly enough to Jazz to his face.~ 

~Just not when he is gone,~ Prowl guessed as he logged the pair under safe enough but undesirable.

~She's said a few things that made me want to snarl at her. I play particularly dumb around them so we can find out what they're saying to everyone else. Fortunately they're developing a reputation for it so most decent neighbors ignore their comments,~ Ravage agreed. ~Jazz was the one that pointed them out since he's good at spotting social trouble. The crimson mech that just pulled up is a director's assistant. He can't afford to live here, but Soundwave says he can make or break a starting acting career just by saying the right things to his boss.~ 

~So he is likely here on business," Prowl extrapolated. ~Is that Jazz's function or are acting and music separate?~

~The company doesn't do music vids so Jazz hasn't worked with them; they specialize in historical dramas and political pieces. Some musicians do get into the kind of acting they do since stage presence can be important. We don't want on his bad side just in case Jazz decides to expand his function,~ Ravage said, pleased with how Prowl was grasping everything so far. ~I don't like this corner up ahead since there is a small blind spot up on the upper level. It isn't big enough for a minibot, but Laserbeak can fit there.~ 

Prowl followed his gaze, Ravage being subtle about it and Prowl far less so as he deemed part of his job was to make it obvious he was paying attention.

~How many mecha are that small?~ Prowl asked once they were past it. ~Am I correct that Jazz plans to go to the fuel stop three doors ahead?~

~It's mostly symbiots although there are a few specialist frames out there as well. There aren't many and most mecha ignore anyone that size. Neither of us have spotted anything hanging out there so far, but I imagine the paparazzi will find it soon enough,~ Ravage replied. ~Yeah, he'll be going there. They don't mind pets tagging along since they have outside seating, and he wants the locals to get used to seeing you.~ 

~Can Laserbeak evict a paparazzi camera drone? She is a mecha after all and it isn't even alive.~ Prowl asked while he took in the busy street. ~Why do so many walk instead of drive?~

~She probably could since most of the locals don't really like the paparazzi hanging out, but I don't know if it would be worth it. If the paparazzi are using that spot it means a mecha would more likely get noticed hiding out there,~ Ravage explained. ~It seems to be a cultural thing for bipeds. A lot of mecha like Jazz want to be seen and interact with their neighbors. You seem friendlier if you stay in biped mode so you can wave at other bipeds. Other mecha take up less space if they stay biped for short distance movement.~ 

~So a lot it of social; like how it is easier to list me as a mecha because I can stand like they do,~ Prowl surmised and pressed close to Jazz as they went inside. He held his wings completely vertical over his spine to take up as little floor space as possible and was grateful that the space was designed for many mecha much larger and taller than he was.

There were a lot of looks flashed his way, a few just curious but most a bit worried. Many who seemed concerned kept flickering their gazes back to Jazz to check out his reactions.

Jazz didn't even glance down and stood confidently in line, obviously trusting that Prowl would remain in place beside him. He tried to strike up a small conversation with the mech next to him, but that mech kept trailing off as he stared down at Prowl. Deciding to embrace the white ironphant in the room, Jazz said cheerfully, "Soundwave got him for me. Isn't he gorgeous?" 

"Most unusual. I've never seen the like, not even at The Zoo," the mech took it as permission to openly stare.

Prowl gave him a glance every so often without seeming to focus on anyone. It wasn't a difficult act given he really was trying to look at and smell everything.

"He's from off-world," Jazz said as if he didn't know or care exactly where his pet came from originally. "Soundwave thought he'd make a good protector for me. Fortunately he gets along well with Ravage."

"He certainly looks like a good guard," the mech admitted willingly as they moved closer. "Does it fly?"

"Yes, we just got approved for an E-F license so he can exercise more," Jazz said with a smile. "I'm looking forward to having more options to watch him fly." 

The mech was rescued from a reply by his turn to order and Ravage held his snicker to his field for Prowl.

~This is going well so far,~ Prowl mused.

~Never say something like that unless you want something to happen,~ Ravage said looking around the room for any potential trouble. He was facing the wrong way to notice the small light blue sparkling that had entered with a violet mech behind them. The sparkling had immediately started running across the crowded room away from the adult while Jazz ordered a chilled slushy that was more additive than energy, a cube of low grade with an extra cube and two confections of the server's choice before heading outside for a table where they could people watch and be watched. 

Unlike Ravage Prowl never lost track of the small object moving uncharacteristically fast and erratic for the area. He followed it with wing and tail sensors as it came around and seemed to charge Jazz.

~Stop!~ Prowl order across their fields got Jazz to stop more out of being startled than understanding. It gave the dragon the pause he needed to get two steps ahead and rotate his wing down so the little thing impacted him instead of the mech he was charged with protecting.

~It's a sparkling,~ Ravage said as he whipped his head around at Prowl's cry.

The impact of the small mecha into Prowl's wing told him it was not a solidly built being. It immediately began making a high pitched cry that reminded Prowl a little of frightened hatchlings when combined with Ravage's comment. It attracted the attention of everyone who hadn't been looking when Prowl lunged forward. He made no move towards the small being, keeping himself between it and Jazz. It was no longer an active threat so he simply stared at it and allowed Jazz to move his wing out of the way.

"Speckle!" the violet mech let out a cry and headed towards the group clearly reaching down for the sparkling.

"Hey little one, did you get a surprise?" Jazz asked softly not moving from behind Prowl since the caregiver had already reached the sparkling and picked it up. He kept a hand lightly on Prowl's head trying to make it clear that the dragon hadn't done anything wrong in his optics. "Are you hurt or just startled?" 

"'m okay," Speckle got out between gradually settling ventilations how that he was in his creator's arms. "What?" he pointed at Prowl.

"He's my pet dragon," Jazz said still standing behind Prowl. "He watches out for me and tries to keep me out of trouble." 

"He's well behaved," the rattled creator said quietly. "Stay _close_ ," he focused on his creation before setting the little being down. Speckle was more interested in Prowl than following his creator into the line.

"How can you bring a dangerous mechanimal in here?" a mech asked from the back.

"If he was dangerous he'd of bitten the sparkling when he got hit _in the wing_ ," another mech said almost scolding the disapproving mech. "That's a very responsive guard mechanimal."

~You're going to have a full time job,~ Ravage said as he tried to relax. This could have gone a lot worse, especially since most of the witnesses seemed to be siding with Prowl. It was far from a certain thing when it came to sparklings.

~As opposed to?~ Prowl glanced at him.

~As opposed to the peaceful, boring existence some mecha claim can happen,~ Ravage said.

~I stopped believing in those when I was captured,~ Prowl said simply.

Jazz took the feel of the room, decided it was good and knelt to give Prowl a good rubbing along the neck. "You did very well," he praised his guard as if it was an afterthought; something he'd been told to do. It didn't matter to Prowl. He basked in it until Jazz stood and got them to a one-mech table. Ravage slipped under the small thing to watch towards the cafe while Prowl positioned himself on Jazz's right, between him and the street. 

Jazz emptied half the low grade into the other cube. "Go ahead and fuel," Jazz said to the pair as if he was giving permission after he placed the cubes on the ground in front of Prowl and Ravage.

~You first,~ Ravage said. He got a brush of thanks across their fields and the half-cube was sucked up in a single motion before Prowl went visibly on guard so Ravage could have his.

Ravage finished his partial cube a little slower but both were done before Jazz had finished his chilled slushy. He was pleased to note that no one tried to pet Prowl even though he hadn't expected it to happen since this neighborhood had some experience with guard mechanimals and Prowl definitely did not look like a little fluff-bot companion mechanimal.

Jazz ate one of the confections savoring the sweet flavor. Glancing down at Prowl he offered one of the pieces saying, "You've been very good today." 

Prowl gave a happy trill and accepted the bite with a delicate movement ever aware he and his manners were on display. By the third bite of confection he took it but bit off a portion for Ravage.

Leaning over he placed the small place in front of Ravage and pulled back, visually showing that he was sharing the fuel. ~Your share.~

Impressed especially since he knew how much of a gift this actually was from the perpetually hungry dragon, Ravage leaned down and ate the piece. ~Thank you.~ 

* * *

Prowl stared longingly out the window from his seat and let out a small growl. He'd been pacing earlier, but he'd flopped down a little bit ago in frustration. It was absolutely ridiculous that he wasn't able to go out flying yet. So what if the actual forms hadn't arrived yet from the certification facility? He'd passed the training; he should be able to fly now.

Focusing his attention on an apartment across the street he focused on the movement of the streamers running down from the roof. Laserbeak had mentioned that the mecha were celebrating the arrival of a new sparkling and had hung the streamers so everyone would know the good news. It was something to celebrate even if the steamers made it hard to ignore that open sky and winds enough to make flying easy were _right there_.

~You know it isn't flying in public if he remains in the condo's airspace.~ Laserbeak told Soundwave in response to his growing ache from Prowl.

~ Condo: too small to fly in.~ Soundwave replied.

~He really is making it hard for you to think,~ the avian trilled in sympathy and sent an image of what the condo owned. It wasn't just the immediate landing path to the balconies and a couple mech-heights over the roof. It included a sweep of space from the tip of the tower's spire out to the edge of their balconies. ~He can glide from the top of the spire down to the balcony and not leave the condo's legal space.~

Soundwave thought about the ramifications for a moment, but Prowl's ache for flight was getting harder to push aside. It was a form of torture keeping any flier inside and flightless, and the few trips to the park with its low flight range weren't filling that need for the dragon. Prowl needed to feel those air currents under his wings, but Laserbeak's suggestion would mean trusting Prowl to obey those restrictions. Decision made, he called out to get Prowl's attention, "Prowl: follow." 

The dragon slid to his pedes on the floor and obeyed, curious and willing for anything that distracted him. He didn't like fixating on what he couldn't have but this need was too deep to push aside for long when he knew he should be allowed. Soundwave led them to the lift and then up, a direction Prowl hadn't gone yet. He knew in an abstract way that there was a roof deck. The wind whipped around above them and he groaned at the feed from his wings and spinal sensors.

"Prowl:" Soundwave paused until he had the dragon's attention, "may fly within apartment's airspace. Prowl: will obey Laserbeak."

"Agreed." Prowl responded eagerly.

"Here's a quick map of our air space," Laserbeak said as she offered Prowl a datapad to study. "I'll stay within areas where you'll fit." 

"Good winds. Easy fall-flight. I will stay inside it," Prowl agreed after taking in the map. It was a small space but it was enough to get a good feel in.

"It's the best we can do right now, so let's go," Laserbeak said as she lifted off and spiraled a bit waiting for Prowl to join her. It was going to be better once he could leave their air space, but this would let them practice for that soon to come time. At least Falcon wasn't giving them any difficulties getting the permit finalized; she'd of had to bite him if he did. Below her Prowl jumped forward from the edge of the roof between their balconies where the updrafts were strongest and let himself drop before the first downbeat of his wings.

Then he soared up, careful to keep inside the invisible boundary and visibly relaxing by the klik.

Laserbeak followed beside him, spiraling around him while keeping within the borders. Their different styles of flight began to complement each other as they spent more time aloft. ~It's definitely helping. It's not a struggle up here,~ Laserbeak said as she could visibly see Prowl relax and enjoy the wind currents. 

~Good,~ Soundwave replied as he watched, learning more of how Prowl flew as the big flier turned on a wingtip at the top of the spire. It confirmed what he already knew: the dragon was a lazy flier. Anything he could get the wind to do he let the wind do and up here there were winds strong enough to lift him in places. As ponderous as Prowl looked compared to Laserbeak he was beginning to see how he could be an effective hunter in the right environment. 

As Prowl zoomed down from spire tip to below the roof in a gliding freefall he came close enough for Soundwave to teek the all-consuming joy of even this limited flight. It felt very good to know how easy to settle Prowl was.

~The right winds and thermals could keep him aloft almost indefinitely,~ Laserbeak said as she followed him around, cutting even closer to Soundwave as they dove. ~He'd be much more efficient somewhere like Vos or the Sonic Canyons although the buildings create enough wind tunnels he can still fly well here. He's slower than the average Rotor right now, but this style of flight would use a lot less fuel under those conditions. It's a good example of how some of the larger Jurassanoids must have flown, not that there are many around anymore.~ 

~Agreed,~ Soundwave said after a pause to confirm what those were. He could see definite similarities in the two, though Prowl was far less streamlined and with a much heavier chassis. Yes it was powered flight just not powered flight by engines. ~Laserbeak: ensure Prowl comes in before his energy is critical. Prowl: likely to fly until he falls.~

~I'll take care of it. It'll be a good test to see if he'll listen to me up here.~ Laserbeak waited until Prowl was preparing to make another dive and flew close to Prowl's head. She called out, "Let's land on the balcony and eat. We can fly more out here later."

The youthful _don't want to_ was strong in Prowl's field but he simply agreed and angled to glide to the balcony that connected to the living room.

Jazz met them at the door, opening it to let them enter. "Looking good out there. You definitely got the neighbors' attention. If you're interested I'll talk to some of the fliers around here to let them know if you want to fly with them once you have the license. It'd be good practice for you and help them get used to having you around."

"I would like that," Prowl trilled eagerly. "Fuel?"

Laserbeak had to hide her amusement at Prowl's predictable answers. No matter how smart he was he was a simple being in many ways.

Jazz smiled and headed for the kitchen, "I'll bring it out while you two get seated. It looked like you two were having fun out there."

"It's fun having a flying partner," Laserbeak agreed as she landed on her perch. 

"I love to fly," Prowl sat at the table. His wings waved happily. "It is so nice to have winds to help."

"I've heard cities are good at creating thermals and winds," Jazz said as he finished filling some low grade cubes for Prowl and headed back to the table. "I've run across a few artists who try to draw wind currents. I don't know how realistic their efforts are but the art looks amazing."

"Affirmative," Soundwave agreed as he entered the apartment. 

"Laserbeak could tell you," Prowl suggested before eagerly focusing on his fuel. "Are liquid currents easier for you to visualize?"

"Yeah the fluids give a visual effect I can follow, although smoke trails help me to visualize wind currents," Jazz agreed as he set the first cube down in front of Prowl so he could start drinking while the other cubes were placed in a row. ~I'm so glad he won't snap when I'm putting my hand near the cube. That'd be hard to deal with at a party.~ 

~Affirmative. Prowl: extremely well socialized.~ Soundwave agreed.

~He's a youngling in personality, just with better self control,~ Ravage pointed out.

"Wind and liquid follow the same rules of movement. Understand one and understand both," Prowl said between cubes.

"I usually think of air in regards to how music moves through it if I think about it at all," Jazz admitted. ~He's still delightfully innocent given what he's been through. Hopefully he can keep that as long as possible.~

~If he hasn't lost it yet it's likely core to him. Even a sparkling changes if faced with what he has,~ Ravage added some reason to the hope.

"Grounders," Laserbeak said giving Prowl a small glance with the humor dancing through her field. The dragon snickered.

"Music follows the same rules when moving through liquids," Prowl tried to be helpful. "Fluid dynamics rules them all."

"I hadn't thought about experimenting with that," Jazz said thoughtfully. "Might make an interesting show or album. 'Wave, would you put out some feelers to see if there is interest in something like that?" 

"Affirmative," Soundwave agreed and warmed at how much Prowl beamed at being helpful with his knowledge.

"Low frequencies travel further in liquids. High frequencies might not reach far enough," Prowl added.

"So focus on lower sounds for an aquatic piece," Jazz said with a nod and a glance around at the family. "We'll need to locate or create a proper set-up if it looks like there's a niche there to exploit. I'll need an audience for this experiment. You willing to help me?"

"Of course," Ravage said immediately. 

"Affirmative," Soundwave nodded.

"Sure," Laserbeak squalked.

"Yes," Prowl willingly agreed. "Why would you need a special setup?"

"I need to experiment with how the different sounds interact in the environment," Jazz explained cheerfully. "Acoustics can play with sounds through the air. Aquatic environments are something I'm not familiar with yet." 

Prowl cocked his head that spoke as clearly as his mind that he didn't understand. Still he nodded acceptance and didn't retract his offer to be an audience.

* * *

Soundwave wasn't surprised that Prowl's thoughts were largely consumed by the not-quite-fear of the pain he expected was coming. It was the youth's only experience with a non-dragon tinkering in his processors. Even so he managed to keep it under control and gratefully leaned into Ravage's support as they entered the temple that Soundwave preferred to pray and socialize at. While he may have given up his right to wear the red to follow Jazz it had never been a question of faith and he had been welcomed in every temple he visited. This one he considered his home temple and they responded to his faith and regular appearances by welcoming him even when he needed something.

"Good orn, Soundwave, Ravage," a priest said as she approached the trio.

"Designation: Prowl," Soundwave said with a small nod towards the dragon beside him.

"A magnificent being," she said offering a small greeting to the unusual visitor in hopes of settling him and making him a little more comfortable. She saw him preen and smiled a little more. "I'll take you to Mindguard now." 

Soundwave simply nodded and followed her. He knew where they were going as did Ravage. The guide was a courtesy and one he welcomed. It allowed him to focus on Prowl more as some features of the temple created a sense of dim recognition.

The room set aside for them was simple and suitably small for the gathering of four. It also had plenty of soft things brought in for the visitor's comfort during their stay. 

~I'll stay right with you,~ Ravage reminded the dragon, trying to help settle him as they approached the femme sitting in the padding. Her sleek all purple-black frame, disrupted only by the red and white processor doctor insignia on her chest and back marked her as an outsider just as clearly as Prowl's colors marked him as such.

"Soundwave," Mindguard greeted him with a warm voice and purple optics covered by an opaque visor before focusing on Prowl. "This is the being you wish me to assist?" 

"Affirmative. Prowl: requires access to ranged communication and hunting protocols. Difficulty: expected." Soundwave told her what she already knew and nudged Prowl to settle down where he felt comfortable.

"Which is why I'm doing it and not his vet, or you," she nodded and watched with a very different processor set than Soundwave as Prowl found a spot so he was comfortable. She smoothly crawled forward to sit next to her most unusual patient. "I understand you are sentient, sapient and speak several languages."

"Affirmative," Prowl answered her with a wary look but no aggression. "Soundwave believes you can get past my creator's firewalls without hurting me or being off-lined by them."

"That is the intent," she nodded and let them both relax, taking some time so they got used to each other before the intense intimacy that was going to happen. "How many has it damaged?"

"One deactivated that I know of. I wasn't aware for the attempt that worked," Prowl answered and began to settle with Ravage warm against his side.

Mindguard removed the adapters that Checkup had made for Prowl. "Have you tried these in your ports before?"

"We have confirmed that they fit," Prowl said reluctantly even as he shifted a bit more so the ports would be readily available. 

"How much control do you have over your firewalls?" Mindguard asked and plugged in without attempting to even a handshake.

"Almost none. My creator had to install exceptions for those allowed to plug in," he explained.

Mindguard paused at that. "Because you are young or because she doesn't trust easily?"

"Both. I am not yet an adult and she does not trust," Prowl answered as he nudged at the strange sensation of being plugged in without any attempt at contact.

"She sounds as cautious as many of my associates," Mindguard said.

"She is very old and has seen a great deal," Prowl agreed. "If I had been with her when attacked by the hunters I would not be here now." 

"I have no doubt," Mindguard agreed not just because it was smart. She also understood just how fierce a creator could be in defense of their young creation. A creator that had to invest ten thousand vorns into a creation would be that much more savage. "I'm going to see how far a handshake gets," she gave Prowl a warning before trying. She could sense him try to allow it. It seemed to be enough to get her the most passive of access. Comms could do more but right now she could at least talk and see what he intended her to see.

~Hello Prowl,~ she spoke just to see how he and the extremely aggressive firewalls and protective programming she could sense would react.

Prowl flinched at the new voice in his processors but steeled himself to accept it. ~Hello Mindguard.~

~Have you communicated like this before?~ she asked still trying to keep him calm and settled.

~Yes, with my creator and a couple other dragons. No one since then has had access to my systems like this and tried to talk to me,~ Prowl replied. ~I associate it with telepaths more than something normal.~ Though he didn't say it that his creator hated-feared them and had imprinted that into her creation was clear.

Though she was curious she wasn't about to out Soundwave as one in case Prowl didn't know. 

~Would you show me a good memory? Perhaps flying?~ she asked as a way to see how far she could get through that and get a better sense of what the firewalls objected to.

~All right,~ he carefully selected the best flight he'd had on Cybertron: the first time he'd gotten to fly over their roof and balcony.

For Mindguard it was more like watching a vid than sharing a memory. She was firmly locked out of all but the strongest sensations and when she tried for more she was firmly rebuffed. It wasn't an attack but it was a warning as strong as any she had met in untangling the processors of deep cover agents. This was going to be a long and difficult process especially if she wanted to keep the young dragon from viewing her as an enemy by the end. At least with her agents they understood it was her job and were part of a culture that accepted it as her duty and theirs was to submit.

~Is that what you wanted or do you need more?~ Prowl asked as Ravage gave him an encouraging nuzzle.

~That's what I need from you,~ Mindguard said pondering how best to handle this matter. She knew she could break in and get the work done. That would be painful and damaging for them both and she knew she'd been chosen in the belief that she was good enough to avoid hurting Prowl. ~How important are these protocols to your orn to orn functioning?~

~ _ **VERY**_.~ He couldn't stress it enough and tried to share a sense of just how much 'hunting protocols' actually encompassed. Yes, there was the expected targeting and threat-prey identification but it also was nearly half his flight data, several sensors sets, some frame control and language, even some item identification structures that were all missing from his current existence and he knew they were in that set of protocols.

~Those are all going to be necessary especially as you continue to fly and travel with Jazz and Soundwave,~ she agreed immediately understanding how integrated those systems truly were in his species even as she privately grimaced at how deeply embedded they were and the protections that would be in place. The brief overview had her even more interested in studying those protocols for potential future use in agents. It was a different way of processing that wouldn't be expected by any enemies. 

Still it had been done once to turn them off so she'd manage to get them turned back on.

~Have you ever gone into someone else's processors?~ She asked as she carefully back up to the point that his firewalls seemed comfortable with.

~I have spoken like this and shared memories, but I have only had cursory experience actually entering another's processor. My creator showed me a few things but kept our connection on a surface level,~ Prowl replied.

~Probably safer given her own levels of defenses and what she had stored in her processor. I'm sure they are even more formidable than yours,~ Mindguard said. ~Would you like to see what it is like with me?~

~Yes,~ Prowl said after thinking things over. ~If you are going to be in my processor I should know what to expect. Is that something you want to do now?~

~I'd like to share a good memory with you. The first time I went driving on a track,~ she offered him a link that would bring him into her mind to fully experience that intense moment where her mechling self finally felt complete for the first time. The absence of sight was barely noted with all the other sensors that came on line. The feel of tires on the track, the rush of wind as she surged forward. It was heady in a way she still loved. 

~It felt a bit like flying,~ Prowl offered once the memory was finished and he recovered from experiencing it. The lack of sight and strange sensations from the new stimulus had been a bit disconcerting at first, but the intensity of her feelings was something he recognized from his own flights. Now he could finally understand the love of driving Jazz had once mentioned. 

~It is. It is the method of travel that gives us joy. I wish to speak out loud to everyone,~ she warned him before backing out of the connection but she didn't unplug. "The firewalls are both strong and aggressive. Your vet was wise not to mess with them. There are two ways to do this and which is up to you. The first is for Prowl to be in deep stasis while I work so he won't feel any pain or distress at what's happening. It can be done tomorrow." She took in Prowl's distaste with stasis before continuing. "The other method is likely to take metacycles if not vorns as I gradually work my way in and make small paths through the firewalls to reach the protocol controls."

"I hate stasis," Prowl said before anyone else could. "I will do it. I want the protocols on quickly."

~I'm going to be right next to you while she works,~ Ravage said immediately as he pressed against Prowl's side. The promise was greeted with a warm thanks and trust that such a thing made Prowl safer.

"Stasis: our apartment if possible," Soundwave said thinking about how distressing this could actually be for the dragon. "Prowl: preference room or main area?" 

"My room," Prowl answered quickly.

"It is quite possible," Mindguard promised. "The safer Prowl feels when going under the better this will be for all of us," she spoke with the experience of one accustomed to patients who could turn violent and deadly in a sparkpulse and an awareness that as a telepath Soundwave would suffer any backlash nearly as much as she did. "I scheduled three orns for this meeting so I can come by in the morning to finish the work if that is agreeable. Joor ten?"

"Yes," Prowl answered first.

"Affirmative," Soundwave was happy to agree to the reasonable joor. He had no doubt it was chosen knowing Jazz's preferred joors and thus his typical ones.

"Then I will see you then," she agreed. "Are there any questions before I leave?"

"Duration: procedure and potential side effects?" Soundwave asked even as he quickly rearranged a few small items in his schedule. Whether or not Prowl wanted Laserbeak in the room with them during the procedure, Soundwave knew she was going to insist on being around the apartment. 

"I expect it to take a joor, though worse case it could take a decaorn and require both assistants and equipment." she focused on Prowl. "You will not be aware of the time or hungry. Once you go into stasis you will remain in stasis until the work is done. If I need to keep you under for more than a few joors an energon drip will be added to keep you fueled," she added a simple image of the direct infusion of processed energon system into the queue of the standby hardline for him to accept or not.

~And we'll make sure there's a snack ready for you when you wake up so your tank doesn't complain,~ Ravage asked and received a wash of affection-thanks-relief through their fields.

"Side effects. For Prowl there are none that are likely and all are standard risks; that I toggle the wrong command being the most likely. What that command does determines the effect. The next most likely is that his firewalls or other protective software does something intended to protect him or what he knows once I'm in. Given it didn't happen the first time that Prowl can recall it seems unlikely to happen this time, or if it does it will find nothing important to erase. Beyond that are the usual assortment of unexpected that the universe likes to throw in. Again, since it didn't happen the first time it's unlikely to now.

"The most likely effects will hit me as I navigate the firewalls and defense systems. We already know they can deactivate and I have no doubt cause a great deal of pain and damage in the process. Soundwave will have to work not to be caught by it if I'm in that much pain. I know I broadcast to protect my patient," she focused on him to be sure he understood the risk and what his ability to shield himself actually was.

"Understood. Soundwave: will shield and remain in shielded room," Soundwave agreed, understanding the risk and appreciating the warning. Prowl's limited descriptions of his creator marked her as a dangerous and determined individual who probably used techniques different from what Mindguard was used to in her normal line of work. "Precaution: limiting reaction to potential damage. Assistant: present in apartment through procedure?" 

"I wasn't planning on it. Would that be preferable than having one come in partway through if I need it?" she asked.

"Affirmative," Soundwave said with a glance at Prowl to gauge his reaction to the suggestion and realized the dragon didn't seem to care. "Confirmation of safety. Assistant: met before potential trouble."

~It'll give Laserbeak something to do while I'm in with you,~ Ravage agreed as he nuzzled Prowl. 

"Then I will arrange for it," she promised.

* * *

"Soundwave," Mindguard greeted him when he entered. "I'm ready to bring him up. Do you wish to watch the code?"

"Affirmative," Soundwave was relieved that the process was finally completed. The work had taken time as they'd expected but at least the assistant hadn't had to be called in to help with an emergency.

"How'd it go?" Jazz asked from his spot in the back of the room. He'd stayed out of the way but had wanted to see how Prowl handled everything. 

"Quite well considering the strength of his firewalls. His creator is very skilled," Mindguard answered and hooked Soundwave into the connection so he could watch but anything had to get through her to touch him. "I'm going to bring him up in a medical boot so I can make sure nothing went wrong. Expect a joor or more before he's aware enough to speak. A medical boot is a slow process."

"Acknowledged," Soundwave said as he settled in for a long wait and watched the gradual activation of the layers of Prowl's systems.

During the whole procedure Ravage hadn't moved from his spot against Prowl's side and was closely monitoring the dragon's field as he roused. Jazz stepped forward briefly and gave a few comforting strokes to the cat's head. "He's doing really well and will be up and going soon. It'll be good to see him with his coding working properly." 

"Agreed." Soundwave spoke for himself and both symbiots. After only kliks he could teek Prowl trying to rouse, fighting Mindguard's medical directive to boot slowly and in order. There wasn't fear in it, simply a base desire not to go slowly. So Prowl complied with ever increasing grumbles while Mindguard watched his code, Soundwave watched his meta and Ravage watched his teek.

The moment it clicked that the long-absent protocols were active Prowl's awareness snapped to that and then pushed _hard_ to finish booting. He wanted to perceive the world with his full senses _right now_.

~Give it time. We need to make certain everything is okay. You don't fly before your wings are ready,~ Mindguard replied.

~Prowl: doing well,~ Soundwave said soothingly. ~Patience: necessary now.~ 

The dragon huffed and settled into assessing what he could as sensor sets and protocols came on line one by one. For Soundwave it was a mind-opening experience on just how many sensors Prowl had and how he used them. The usual six weren't all that different from what every mecha had but the seventh was new to him. Lines of proximity and pressure sensors along the spine, sides, wings, limbs, neck and belly, even on his helm were all linked into movement and coordination. 

~About half of those are under flight. The other half he hasn't had access to as they are hunting,~ Mindguard told Soundwave. ~It must take a lot of processing power to make up for the lost sensors to move as well as he did.~

~Prowl: highly intelligent,~ Soundwave agreed even as he marveled at the complexity which was similar to but so very different from what Laserbeak used in flight. ~Prowl: scientist.~

~He definitely has the processor for it,~ Mindguard agreed as Prowl's systems continued to activate smoothly. They both saw clearly how much Ravage's presence and his calm was helping Prowl allow the slow boot. Especially once it became apparent that the missing protocols had been activated.

A low-powered comm burst asked for frequencies and ID codes from them as soon as Prowl's ranged comm protocols turned on. Ravage immediately sent his comm frequency and also attached Laserbeak's frequency since she was out with the assistant in the main room. Jazz and Soundwave added their own shortly after. They all got thank-you pings while Prowl added the information to his current contacts list.

~Jazz: Prowl would enjoy music to distract from the boot length.~

~Always willing and ready to play for him,~ Jazz replied as he began to play one of his more recent songs over his speakers. Written after an acid rain storm, it was a lighter piece punctuated by small rumbles of drums and cymbals to mimic lightening. Whether Prowl would realize what the basis of the music was debatable since Jazz didn't know if acid storms were common on Hausnest, but the lyrics about cuddling up with a lover and keeping each other company fit what he and Ravage were doing right now. 

~Jazz: thank you. Prowl: distracted feeling the music with all his sensors.~ Soundwave said. It wasn't long before Prowl reached out with his field and tried to share with Jazz how enjoyable the music was.

~Glad he likes it,~ Jazz said as he explored the feelings Prowl was sending him. Having another flier in the family was helpful since they felt music differently through their wings and systems. Once was the song was finished he switched over to a more lively piece he'd written vorns ago about a rotobee and a garden full of chrysanthemumoids and spireflowers. 

The rush of excitement, of a desire to move ~dance~ flared up bright and hot. It was pure enjoyment-want but it was ill-suited to keeping Prowl calm. Especially now that he could move parts of himself.

~Sorry about that,~ Jazz said as he watched Ravage try to pin down Prowl's tail. He smoothly but quickly transitioned the music to a piece he'd written while sitting next to an oil pool watching mecha-koi swim through flicker lillies and golden round-spread. It was a bit slower than his normal style, but the special performance for the new orphanage had been both a good cause and good publicity. Now it had a second use in calming Prowl down. Though his field Prowl expressed that he enjoyed this too. The soothing tempo eased the agitation until Mindguard backed out fully.

"Prowl, are you getting any warnings or does anything feel wrong?" she asked.

"No. May I stand now?" Prowl replied. He wasn't trying to be snarky but his annoyance at having to remain still so long was obvious.

~He handled it better than I would have,~ Laserbeak admitted to Jazz. 

~He's calmer than you are in general,~ Jazz said gently.

"Yes. Move slowly until you are certain you balance is stable," Mindguard unplugged from both Prowl and Soundwave. "I want you to pay careful attention for the next few metacycles, particularly as you try something new."

"I will," Prowl promised and stood, stretching his wings, then a long undulating stretch from forepaws to tailtip and rippling out to the wingtips. "Primus it feels good to have all my sensors again. Fly?" He looked between the three mecha.

"Fuel first," Jazz said as he nodded towards the door. "We have it waiting for you with Laserbeak. She wants to go out flying with you if that's okay."

~Laserbeak kept an optic on it the whole time,~ Ravage promised. 

"Always," Prowl grinned a bit and was almost hopping when he went for the energon. Full high grade this time and a cube meant for a shuttle.

"Is that his usual fueling?" Mindguard asked as she stepped into the front hall next to Soundwave.

"Negative: fueling for flight. Prowl: larger volume intake of low grade normally," Soundwave explained. "Prowl: happiest with full tank." 

"Fascinating," she hummed. "May I watch him fly today?"

~Fine with me,~ Prowl told Ravage so he didn't have to lift his muzzle from the rich energon.

"Affirmative," Soundwave said once the comment was relayed while the assistant discretely left now that his presence was no long necessary. "Prowl: enjoys flight."

"As do all flight frames," Jazz said agreeably. "Today is special because his permit came in while you were working." He grinned at the way Prowl's helm shot up, the energon forgotten for a moment. "You can go for a long flight with Laserbeak as soon as you finish fueling."

Prowl gave an excited full-body wiggle and his helm went down to suck the energon up as quickly as he could. As excited as he was he still licked the cube clean of every drop.

"Permit?" Mindguard glanced between the mechs.

"As a legal pet he requires a permit to fly outside of a pet park and our property," Jazz explained. "Given how long proving sentience takes we weren't going to make him wait for it to fly freely."

Mindguard nodded and went with the five of them to the roof where Laserbeak immediately took off while Prowl spread his wings fully and angled them a few times before deciding which side of the building was best to launch from.

Launching himself from the north side, he dove down and used the air currents to lift himself up towards the sky. Arching away from the building and rising higher he felt his concerns about the future fade with each beat of his wings and the blissful calmness that came with knowing what was all around him. Laserbeak settled in above his back, keeping herself away from his head. Even with the hunting protocols she didn't expect him to snap at her, but there was no point in tempting him with those protocols so newly reactivated. His teek backed up her doubt that he'd snap. He was entirely too happy and lacking the focus of actually hunting.

~Hunting protocols covers a lot more than targeting.~ she half asked, half stated.

~Much more. Half my sensor net, distance and balance calculations, coordination and more,~ Prowl willingly explained while gliding more than actively flying.

~Getting all of that back will help a lot up here and on the ground,~ she said cheerfully even as she stored everything to pass on to Soundwave later. Confirming how important these protocols were to Prowl made the effort and expense of time and favors worth it as far as she was concerned. ~I think Jazz is too big to get a ride from you. Too bad, he'd probably like it once he got over the innate grounder fear of heights.~ 

~I need to be much larger before I could carry him far,~ Prowl agreed. ~I was allowed to hunt things his size but I do not fly off with them. Perhaps in a century or two if I grow fast.~

~You should be able to slow his fall or get him straight to the ground in an emergency. Could you hunt something as big as Soundwave right now?~ Laserbeak asked. She knew her own limits while hunting and was curious to hear what Prowl thought he could actually do. 

~That I could do. I could for Soundwave as well though it would be a harder landing,~ Prowl agreed readily. ~For prey it depends on what it is. If it does not have weapons I can go after something as large as I am. If it has horns, claws, stingers or other weapons I am supposed to avoid anything larger than Jazz. I really should not tackle anything with weapons that are his size. If I am planning to carry it anywhere it shouldn't be larger than Ravage and half his size is better.~

~Sounds like about the ratios I use for gauging an attack,~ Laserbeak said agreeably still cataloging everything for later discussion with the family. Following Prowl through the skies was a little more challenging than she'd originally thought since she was having to anticipate the changes the wind was causing in his flight. ~I normally go for prey a bit smaller than I could since I only have two legs worth of talons. Ravage can take down proportionally larger mechanimals but that's due to felinoid strength and stealth as well as those fangs and claws. He can drag and carry heavy prey in his mouth since he doesn't have to worry about weight for flight.~ 

~I do not doubt it. I can drag things noticeably heavier than I am but that is on the ground. The friction the ground adds is still much less burdensome than overcoming gravity but the ground is dangerous,~ Prowl said without a hint he was giving away a lot about the dangers of his world.

~I don't like being stuck on the ground; like most avianoids I'm more vulnerable there. I know some felinoids put their prey up in trees and crystal formations to get it out of reach of other predators,~ Laserbeak agreed even as she added that information to her internal file on Prowl's world. It sounded even more like a dangerous place to live and she couldn't help but wonder if it had been picked because it was so dangerous since fewer outsiders would want to try to conquer it. Then again Prowl was a mechling with a crazy-over-protective creator judging by his firewalls. If you took the most dangerous place on Cybertron as an example you'd think it was too dangerous to inhabit too. It was difficult to tell how much was youth, how much creator rules and how much a real threat to an army. Oh and how much was Prowl telling stories to make it sound like a place no one wanted to go to keep his kind safe. He might have gotten over the panic of them being Cybertronians but that didn't mean he wanted to make his homeworld sound like a nice place to invade.

~Prowl, may I rest on your back? This flight is long for me,~ Laserbeak asked after three joors.

~Yes. Settle as flat as you can along my spine,~ he responded immediately and caressed her field to check on just how much he'd pushed her.

~I'll be fine. This is just a different type of flight than I'm used to,~ she admitted feeling a bit embarrassed about getting winded so easily as she landed and settled tightly against his back. Pressing her head down close she could feel the excitement that still filled Prowl's field. ~I'll build my stamina back up flying regularly with you.~ 

~I'm glad you want to. I like flying with company,~ he trilled at her.

~I miss flying with someone else,~ Laserbeak said as she spotted a few small objects getting closer. ~Looks like some pigeonoids don't know what you are and want to check you out. Some of them are really dumb.~ 

~Who did you used to fly with? Are pigeonoids legal to eat?~ Prowl asked.

~The temple had many fliers and most were happy to spend some air time with me but that was a long time before we met Jazz,~ Laserbeak replied. ~You can eat pigeonoids as long as they aren't in a coop or tagged for racing since those are pets. The wild ones are considered pests by most grounders and fliers alike.~ 

~I will need your help until I recognize the tags,~ Prowl swung in a relaxed arch towards the incoming objects and Laserbeak felt the difference as he went into casual hunting mode. 

~None of those have been tagged,~ Laserbeak said as she scanned the small flock. She thought she picked up an oddity in the midst, but she wasn't certain whether it was a dynametal duck that had joined the mix for safety in numbers or some other pest avianoid. It wasn't until Prowl was about to strike that she realized what that it was a camera drone. Even as she screeched at him to stop it was too late and she knew it. She felt him startle under her and his jaws loosened but with the drone unmoving he didn't let go and angled for the nearest roof to land on.

"What is it?" He asked after setting the thing down.

"A camera drone." She hopped down to inspect it. "Paparazzi. News cameras are always marked with channel or crew insignia. This one's blank."

"What do we do with it?" He looked at her then down at the ground for any commotion. 

"We ask those who know better than us." Laserbeak said before starting to get her Host's attention. ::Soundwave, Prowl just accidentally bit an unmarked camera drone.:: She almost belatedly remembered that Prowl had their comms so she patched him in as well.

::Good riddance,:: Jazz replied immediately.

::Where was it?:: Ravage asked. 

She gave him coordinators in a quick burst.

::Prowl: may have it.:: Soundwave replied and received a happy hum for it. Almost immediately Prowl began to crunch on the aerodynamic cylinder with his usual feeding gusto.

::Their own fault for not marking it,:: Jazz laughed.

::Affirmative,:: Soundwave replied. 


	10. Friends and Setbacks

Prowl's field betrayed more of his unease and anxiety than his frame did as he reluctantly followed Soundwave and Jazz down the hall toward the laboratory at the end. As much as he had wished to be involved in research and study during his monotonous life as a slave, he had never had a desire to be in the lab as a specimen. He was less than thrilled about Ravage's absence too. He liked the little mech. Walking in this place reminded him of the handful of visits he'd made to the realms of the pai. It was entirely too large for the normal sized mecha walking with him and it made him feel small, vulnerable and very exposed.

"It'll be okay. It's mostly talking and confirming reports today," Jazz tried to reassure him before the lab door opened to a room just as cavernous as the hall.

Within the clutter of sealed habitats and tables inside the lab was the largest Cybertronian Prowl had ever seen. He couldn't help freezing as the enormous white flier looked over at them and said, "Good orn. Are you Soundwave, Jazz and Prowl?"

"Affirmative," Soundwave said as he paused to allow Prowl to regain his control.

"Pleased to meet you. We've seen the documentary on Evidran 3. Prowl and Ravage found it fascinating," Jazz said as he approached trying to put Prowl a bit more at ease. He figured a reminder that this scientist was sympathetic to non-Cybertronian might be helpful. 

"It was a fascinating world. The organics were nearly as tough as Cybertronians," Skyfire chuckled as Prowl gathered himself and joined Soundwave in approaching.

"Skyfire: requires Prowl on a leash?" Soundwave asked.

"Will you cooperate with the proceedings?" Skyfire asked Prowl directly. "If so, I don't see a need although we might have to put it back on if another scientist joins us later." 

"I will cooperate," Prowl said with the firmness of one who was determined and unhappy. He shook his plating out when the collar and leash came off. "What do you want to do first?"

"First I'd like to ask you a few questions to officially determine how much of your speech is true sentience verse repetition of words as is done by crystalline parrots. I'd like to run some comparisons with our records of robodragons and drakes since those are the closest comparisons currently available," Skyfire explained. "At some point I will need to physically observe your spark but that can wait until we've established a bit more trust between us." 

Prowl relaxed with a soft x-vent of relief. "I am literate as well. Do you know Primal Vernacular?"

"Yes. I needed to familiarize myself with it during my studies in order to read older records," Skyfire said. "Is that your preferred language?" 

"Yes; Primal Vernacular is my first and best language. While I am conversationally fluent in Imperial anything technical will be difficult for me in it," Prowl explained. "However the more I use Imperial the better I will become in it so we can remain in it unless necessary."

Skyfire made a few notes on a datapad before turning back to Prowl. Once he finished, he suggested, "We have received the official statements from Mindguard about your firewalls and hunting protocols. Your wings are very beautiful and unusual compared to what I normally see. Why don't you tell me about your flight capabilities?" 

"It is very different from yours. I do not have a propulsion system with an engine," Prowl happily went into the subject and soon had to switch to Primal Vernacular to cover the physics. Even when he switched back to begin explaining the sensor system involved it was half Primal Vernacular, part words that he thought was Primal Vernacular but Skyfire didn't know and only partly Imperial.

"Could you explain those terms further or give me examples of some of those components?" Skyfire asked as he offered Prowl a datapad. "This is a fascinating discussion, and I have a few colleagues that would enjoy learning more about your method of flight. I am hearing some similarities with certain types of robodragons."

"Certainly," With that the two fell further into technical discussions and debate.

Jazz kept his processor busy with musical chords while the pair continued with information far beyond his interest. He was absently aware that while Soundwave was fascinated by the conversation and delighted that Prowl was enjoying this first meeting it was beyond his understanding for the most part. Especially once they began to talk about how they felt air pressure with terms that meant it wasn't touch the way he understood it. 

Eventually Skyfire stopped himself and apologized to the two mechs.

"I really shouldn't have let time get away like that. Your appointment is well over with," Skyfire said a bit sheepishly, then looked at Prowl. "I look forward to seeing you again in a few orns."

"Likewise," Prowl said with genuine pleasure in his field as well as his voice. "I am looking forward to continuing our discussion about this and other topics."

~It was a big score getting Skyfire as the first scientist involved. This went a lot better than I was expecting,~ Jazz observed as Soundwave put the leash and collar on Prowl. 

~Affirmative,~ Soundwave agreed warmly. He couldn't have arranged for better if he'd had his pick. ~Skyfire: already eager to be social friends with Prowl.~

~I don't see Prowl objecting given how much he seemed to enjoy today, and I can't see a downside to the friendship on our part. He's not in any of our normal social groups, but he's getting some exposure in Hound's documentaries so I can spin the visits that way if need be,~ Jazz said. ~I could even look at branching out a bit into soundtracks. Funny how Prowl keeps giving me ideas for new projects.~ 

~Prowl: new element. New elements: inspire new ideas,~ Soundwave reminded him warmly on the way out. ~Skyfire: will not visit socially until after his assessment of Prowl is complete.~

~He'd compromise his objectivity if he did,~ Jazz said understanding the issue. ~Like how certain critics have to avoid parties to demonstrate that they are independent and objective.~ 

~Yes,~ Soundwave agreed and relaxed in the pleasant glow of two very agreeable companions and a Prowl who was genuinely ecstatic about having a fellow scientist to talk with.

* * *

"Hay Prowl, want to hang out in our room? The painters are going to be here soon for a joor or two," Ravage said as he poked his head into Prowl's room where the dragon was reading some text that was well past anything Ravage could manage.

"Painters?" Prowl raised his head and wiggled his wings in a welcome greeting to his lover.

"Yeah, remember that weird mech that came by a couple orns ago and had to look you all over? He was an interior designer to set up for the party. Now the painters will get the surfaces colored. Rented furniture and decor probably arrives in the morning; the caterers a joor before the party that night. Then the extra furniture gets taken away and home goes back to normal the next orn," Ravage explained.

Prowl considered the options. "How much are they painting?"

"Public spaces only," Ravage was careful to assure him.

Prowl hesitated before speaking. "Maybe hang out on the balcony instead? We can watch without being ... in the way."

"Sounds good. I'll let Soundwave know where we'll be," Ravage said even though he wasn't exactly thrilled to be on the balcony given he didn't have wings. It was irrational and he knew it but he couldn't help it. He didn't like the unsupported height. Still it would be good for Prowl to see what was happening in their home and not have to worry about being around strangers. The coming party was going to be rough enough although Jazz and Soundwave had both vetted the guests to try to keep problems to a minimum. ~Prowl wants to hang out on the balcony during painting.~

~Does he mind if I join you?~ Laserbeak asked. 

~Not at all,~ Ravage relayed after asking.

~Understood,~ Soundwave agreed to it by the time Prowl had stored his datapad and stood.

"Bring a nest?" Prowl asked with a near-swing towards his bedding.

"Good idea," Ravage said and followed Prowl over to the nest to grab the blankets while the dragon flipped the large primary mat up and over his shoulder to balance on and between his wings.

~It's still amazing how much more coordinated and sure of his movements he is now with those hunting protocols on,~ Ravage commented to the family as he watched Prowl maneuver the awkward load through the door with apparent ease.

~Prowl: predator,~ Soundwave agreed. ~Hunting protocols: priority.~

~He'll look good showing them off,~ Jazz said as he paused to watch them before heading over to start moving special family pieces into their back storage room to protect them from paint. 

~He always looks good,~ Ravage grinned silently at them and at Laserbeak's huff of long suffering.

She joined them as Prowl was picking a spot close to the glass but away from the door. To her it was a good spot. Easy to escape and difficult to be pinned in. What surprised her was that it was also further away from the edge than she would have chosen. "You don't want to be closer to the edge?" she asked.

"It makes Ravage more comfortable to be over here," Prowl replied as he fussed with the blanket Ravage had bought before settling down and offering a spot under his wing to Ravage. 

"Thank you, and coming out here was a great idea," Ravage said sincerely as he curled up next to Prowl and watched Soundwave and Jazz move things in the main room. "We'd just be in the way right now anyway."

Laserbeak chirped her agreement and settled on Prowl's shoulder between his wings to enjoy relaxing. She had every intention of getting Prowl to go flying, but that could be later. He was almost always up for flying.

Eventually, after everything settled down and the pair stopped moving objects around, several unfamiliar mecha entered the main room following Soundwave. "Those are the painters," Ravage explained. "They're going to change the color of the public spaces according to the decorator's directions. It's weird to me but that's what mecha in Jazz's social group do."

"Most social groups have some kind of odd behaviors," Prowl chuckled as one of the painters saw him and froze. Prowl cocked his head and met the stranger's gaze in a move everyone inside and out recognized as a statement of "I belong here, it is mine." Yet from Ravage and Laserbeak's positions there wasn't aggression in the assertive move.

The mech stared long and hard at Prowl while motioning frantically towards another mech who was setting up equipment. "Does he realize that maintained optic contact is considered aggressive by most species?" Laserbeak asked as she watched the other mech finally pay attention and look out at them.

"Probably not. Now they're both doing it. You'd think there was a dance routine going on out here or something," Ravage said as Soundwave turned and said something to the painters that broke the staring contest and got them to work.

"I think being on this side of the glass was a good idea," Prowl hummed and settled his head down to watch without looking like he was hunting.

* * *

Ravage waited patiently on Prowl's decorative chaise lounge as the movers brought the last of the furniture into the condo. He'd come inside after Laserbeak and Prowl had gotten bored waiting and flown off for a bit to stretch their wings and improve Laserbeak's stamina. Jazz had provided a small snack for Prowl before they took off, but Ravage had promised to comm them once it was almost time for dinner. Not that he expected Prowl to need it. The dragon was fuel motivated like few beings Ravage had met.

As the last mover took the final bit of packaging away and Jazz relaxed that their home was theirs again for a while he commed the fliers to come back.

"It always amazes me how much gets packed in here for a party and we still have room for mecha," Jazz shook his helm.

"Jazz: always graceful," Soundwave said as he came back into the room after making certain the movers were gone.

"Thanks, love," Jazz said cheerfully as he showed off a bit and danced around Soundwave. "There's a new dance that you might like since it mostly means I move around you."

"Soundwave: likes any dance Jazz enjoys," the host said honestly and reached out to caress his love. ~Show me,~ he whispered into a kiss.

Jazz started dancing around Soundwave, moving closer and then spinning out with a flourish before repeating the cycle while moving around his partner. It was a flashy and fast dance, a teasing style with the near touches before darting away. Caught up in their foreplay neither took note of the arrivals on the balcony. Ravage took note but thought nothing of it when Prowl walked in and headed to nuzzle the symbiot.

"Good flight?" Ravage purred, knowing the answer from Prowl's field.

"Very good. The winds were strong," Prowl rumbled and gave no indication he wanted Ravage off his bed so Ravage remained and they watched Jazz dance about Soundwave and tease him.

"I think they'll be in their berth before the party," Ravage snickered.

Prowl was in the process of agreeing when Jazz suddenly went from a playful safe-being to an object trapping Prowl and he lashed out with one hand and a strangled growl.

"Jazz!" Ravage cried out as he tried to put himself between Prowl and the performer as Jazz hit the floor in a dazed pile. He wasn't certain what had happened to make Prowl freak out like that, but it wasn't going to help anything if Prowl continued to attack Jazz. Prowl was moving forward but he went right over Ravage without noticing and almost collided with one of the new tables before scrambling on top of it. His optics were too bright, his tail a violent green and his wings wide in a posture very similar to when Jazz had brought out the box with the muzzle in it.

~Still!~ Soundwave ordered over the family bond as he crouched over Jazz to check his injuries. ~Prowl: not with us.~

Ravage kept himself between Prowl and the others keeping his frame low even as he watched the dragon out of the corner of his optics. His own instincts said direct constant optic contact was threatening and he figured the lack of aggression might help even if it wasn't Prowl's own instincts. Prowl had proven himself a predator with noticeable felinoid coding.

Laserbeak remained frozen on her perch at the dinner table. She wanted to do something to help, but, as small as she was, she knew any movement could bring attention down that her light frame couldn't tolerate. 

While Soundwave relaxed with deep relief that for whatever reason Prowl had shoved Jazz more than struck him to damage so did the symbiots and the klik of open space calmed Prowl down. His tail was still tinted green but the saturation was coming down quickly as did the brightness of his optics. It was only then that Soundwave looked at him.

"Prowl: To your room." He ordered firmly when he was reasonably sure the dragon was capable of understanding him.

Prowl stilled, angled his wing surfaces to watch them and looked towards the front door before scrambling to it. His tail was shifting further to a blue-green with flickers of red.

"Laserbeak: monitor Prowl's room. Do not enter," Soundwave said as the dragon finally entered his room and the door closed. "Jazz: assessment in quarters."

"He'll need to go to a discrete medic even if he says he's fine. Prowl's going to be terrified if he thinks he harmed Jazz," Laserbeak said softly, still upset about the setback even if it now seemed that Jazz wasn't seriously injured. ~Don't forget the hunting protocols just onlined recently. Prowl's dealing with a lot right now.~

~Too much stimulation and change too quickly,~ Ravage hazarded a guess as he looked between Jazz and Prowl's room. ~We forget it hasn't been that long since he was treated like a mechanimal.~

"Medic: coming." Soundwave assured them as he picked up Jazz and carried him to the master berthroom. While he keep one processing thread on watching Prowl curl up and cower in distress in his room, another on monitoring the symbiots he focused most of his attention on Jazz and ensure that the dents didn't have deeper damage under them.

~Ravage: willing to speak to Prowl soon?~ he asked as he steadied his own nerves and drew comfort from the lack of serious damage. Leaving the dragon alone was proving distressing and distracting. It was obvious it hadn't been a deliberate attack. Continuing to punish the dragon with isolation was only going to make the situation worse. 

~Anytime,~ Ravage assured him. ~Got a clue what happened? Reflex, flashback, something else?~

~Prowl: reactivated hunting protocols, flight, trauma reflex,~ Soundwave replied after some thought.

~New stimulation and changing environment,~ Laserbeak agreed. ~Is Jazz okay?~ 

~Affirmative. Prowl: shoved Jazz. Prowl: did not strike Jazz.~ Soundwave assured her. ~Jazz: damaged more practicing dance moves.~

~That's an accurate and believable excuse to give the medic,~ Ravage said, relieved as he approached Prowl's door and sat down in front of it. "Prowl, may I come in?" 

~Affirmative,~ Soundwave agreed. ~Jazz, willing to use that excuse?~

~Yep,~ Jazz replied after a moment. ~I was trying a new dance and didn't take into account my surroundings.~

"Yes, welcome. I am sane." Prowl responded in Primal Vernacular and remained in his nest in a half cower. "I am sorry. I just ... reacted. I was not seeing what I hit," he began to babble when the door opened.

"We kinda figured that out but thanks for the confirmation," Ravage said as he entered and settled partway towards the nest. He kept his frame and field friendly but didn't try to approach closer without permission. "Reactivated coding can be a pain at first. By the way you didn't seriously hurt Jazz."

Despite already being low to the ground Prowl collapsed with relief that flared his field. "Good."

"Soundwave and Jazz aren't going to beat you for something like this. Getting sent to your room allows you to calm down on your own in a safe environment," Ravage said watching Prowl's reaction and storing his own thoughts for later discussion with the others. 

"Good, good," Prowl calmed enough to remember to switch to Imperial. "Some part of me must have recognized he was not a threat. I could tear him in two with one strike if I was trying."

"We know, and Soundwave is appreciative of your restraint," Ravage said as he settled further on the floor as the energy in the room continued to calm. "You've had a lot of changes in a very short time. Don't let this run you to distraction and doubt." 

"Like at home," Prowl murmured as he tried to put attacking an owner into a context he knew. "It is not a good thing while it is not a reason to be sold/punished harshly."

"It's not like you did it deliberately; that would lead to serious punishment. Soundwave had to deal with my weird instincts for a long time; he recognizes the difference," Ravage inched a little bit closer, testing to see if Prowl would notice or respond. He had a feeling the dragon was a bit more social than the average felinoid, and a comforting field might help right now. Prowl quickly responded with a flicker of recognition-embarrassment and lifted his wing in a long-standing invitation for Ravage to come snuggle.

"I think it was suddenly feeling trapped," Prowl murmured.

"Probably the same reason why you don't like having someone between you and the door in the wash rack. After having been captured and sold multiple times being trapped would be threatening," Ravage settled in quickly next to him and let his own worries subside. This hadn't been as bad a setback as it could have been. 

"That is definitely correct. It was how fast it came on that was the real shock. Most of the time I have to be pushed a couple times before I lose control and lash out. What happened in the washrack or with the box is much more typical of my freak-out moments." Prowl rested his helm against Ravage's in a careful signal that he was calm and Ravage welcome. "How long will Jazz need to heal? He should not look damaged for the party tonight."

"A medic is on his way and Soundwave is pampering him right now. He's been told Jazz had an accident practicing a new dance. Which is all the truth anyone needs to know. He'll be fine before the party," Ravage said soothingly.

"And the medic will accept that?" Prowl looked dubious.

"I'm sure he will. He gets paid to accept what he's told," Ravage promised and they settled until Ravage heard the front door open to let the medic in, and again to let him out. ~Can Prowl come out?~

~Affirmative,~ Soundwave said after a short pause. ~Jazz: repaired.~

~If you can convince him to come out that'd be great,~ Jazz replied. ~All the medic had to do was knock a few dents out.~

"Jazz is all repaired. Do you feel up to joining everyone for a snack?" Ravage asked gently. "Jazz would like to see that you'll all right."

"I am not the damaged one," Prowl's confusion was open as was his temptation of the snack and for a chance to be sure of Jazz for himself.

"I know but you are the one who was scared enough to lash out," Ravage said even though he knew it wouldn't make sense.

"You are sure?" Prowl wanted to hear one more time, then carefully followed Ravage from the room. He kept his body low and wings flat and his movements slow.

"How are you doing, Prowl?" Jazz asked softly from his place against Soundwave's side. His finish had been repaired and no trace of the damage remained. 

"Unsettled," Prowl admitted as he gradually crawled close enough to teek that Jazz really wasn't in pain and that he wasn't drugged to suppress pain. "I am sorry. I do not want to hurt you."

"Mostly my fault. I lost myself in dancing and didn't pay attention to my surroundings," Jazz said reaching out slowly to offer Prowl a gentle stroke. "We've thrown a lot at you. After the snack we're going to have to get all fancied up for the party. You ready to wear your pretty decorations and get admiring glances? Ravage will keep everyone back so you don't feel cornered again." 

"I like being pretty," Prowl rubbed into the touch as a mark of being forgiven. "And snacks."

"Suggestion: open the wall for this party. Prowl: should not feel trapped with flight an option," Soundwave said as he went to collect a simple snack.

"I would not," Prowl confirmed before looking at the space. "It would not disturb the design?"

"It shouldn't bother things too much," Jazz said with some thought. "We have a couple of fliers coming over and a rotor; they should enjoy the breeze. It'll fit with the theme of having a dragon in the condo and show off how much under control you are." 

"Then I would like that," Prowl said and eagerly accepted the low-energy but tasty wafers.

"Detailers: at door." Soundwave announced a moment later. 

"Ready to get all prettied up everyone?" Jazz said as he headed over to the door to greet his favorite detailer and her team of four. At least they'd already been warned to expect a dragon and gotten to see images of Prowl's frame, including a few with Jazz or Ravage in it to show his size.

~Time for the fancy polish,~ Laserbeak said with a snicker. 

~And for Prowl a lot of jewelry,~ Ravage grinned back as boldly patterned in green and gold femme with white accents greeted Jazz with a hug and bright warmth that lit up the room.

"Oh my, he is good looking," Colorwheel trilled with an appreciative look at Prowl. "Such strong colors to work with as a base. Will he be first or last done?"

"Last. It'll let him get use to all of you before he gets pampered," Jazz said with a grin. "Prowl's gorgeous, and this is his first time to really show off how pretty that frame is. How about you start with Laserbeak first? She needs to look optic-catching tonight as well."

Laserbeak trilled and launched to fly ahead of the group to the master washrack and the enjoyment of so much attention.

"Heel," Jazz said with a small tap to his thigh and a steady field. He wanted Prowl to stay close so he would know the earlier trouble was forgiven. That it would also help the detailers relax around him was another positive point. Prowl's eager willingness to play the cala hound suggested it was a good choice. The soft blue of his tail was also reassuring. So while Laserbeak, then Ravage were washed, detailed, buffed, polished and decorated Jazz prattled on about what was going on and why this gem or that was chosen and why some paint glittered more than others to an eager listener.

"So how much does Prowl understand?" Colorwheel asked as they went to work on Soundwave.

"Almost everything," Jazz admitted. "He's still learning Imperial Standard so a few things can confuse him but he's very intelligent. Poor thing was mistreated by a few past owners so he's understandably a bit skittish when cornered. You'll need to work from the inside of the wash rack with the door clear like we talked about earlier." 

"No problem at all," she assured them. "I came prepared with extra hands so we have the time for it. Can he speak?"

~What do you want me to tell her?~ Jazz asked through their fields. He'd been working on it, but Ravage was still the best at talking to Prowl this way. 

~Some words. Yes, no and the like. Useful words. I do have a vocalizer.~ Prowl decided.

"He can speak although it's usually simple words," Jazz said with a fond chuckle and a gentle stroke of Prowl's neck. "I'm not certain if it's how much his vocalizer can produce or he's just decided that's how much we're worth talking to. He reminds me of Ravage and other felinoids in a lot of ways." 

"That makes this so much easier," Colorwheel smiled brilliantly at Prowl. "Not only can I tell him what I need rather than mechhandle him into position he can tell me if he likes or doesn't like something."

"It makes things a lot easier for everyone," Jazz agreed as he smiled over at his mate. He looked spectacular, and it was always fun to show off what he had that no one could take away. "Now, we're going to have the balcony open tonight, and I wasn't certain if we needed to do anything special to enhance Prowl's appearance. Do you think a soft shimmer to his polish would be out of place? I was thinking it might look good with the darkening sky behind him." 

"It absolutely would," Colorwheel agreed happily. "As will the glow gems I brought for his wings and digits. I have gold leaf and gem paint as well. He will look as stunning as I can make him without it being gaudy."

"Sounds great, and Prowl should look stunning. I've never seen you make anyone here look gaudy," Jazz said as he remembered Prowl's comments about the paints and decorations he used to wear before smiling mischievously over at Colorwheel. "Although I know you have some clients that seem to want to look that way. I can't believe Tapisserie actually went out in neon green and burnt umber paint last decaorn. What was she thinking?" 

"Trying to attract the attention of a certain mech who loves those two colors," she winked before stepping back and signaled Soundwave to slowly turn around. "You look good." She looked at Jazz. "Your turn, my star."

"I eagerly await the results of your expertise," Jazz said as he blew a kiss to Soundwave and walked over to the assistants to get thoroughly cleaned and polished.

~This will take a while,~ Ravage said from just beside Prowl. He wasn't snuggling since he didn't want to mess up his finish. ~Jazz has to look his best every party since he's the one in the public spotlight.~ 

~I have heard of those who have teams handle their finish. I have never actually seen it,~ Prowl admitted, his attention torn between what was going on with Jazz and looking at his lover's much finer appearance. ~It is communal for most of us.~

~Most normal mecha clean up communally and don't go this fancy. Jazz being what he is puts us with those who pay mecha to do it when we need to look especially good,~ Ravage said with a nod as Soundwave settled near them. ~He has to make certain he looks decent for the paparazzi when he goes out, but parties like this can make or break his career so we need to look spectacular. It sounds like Colorwheel has something incredible planned for you.~ 

~I will do my best to stand still for it,~ Prowl promised. He was nervous and couldn't help it. That was a lot of hands on him at once. It wasn't that long ago it was something he looked forward to. So much had happened in such a short time it was still difficult to comprehend.

~Prowl?~ Ravage's concern broke into Prowl's thoughts. ~You drifted off.~

~I apologize. I was thinking about how much had changed since my capture. It is a great deal to process.~

~We're working to make it at smooth as possible. Let them know if something is causing you any issues. There'll be more bumps along the way, but Soundwave and Jazz have your best interests in mind,~ Ravage said as he watched Jazz being detailed. It was a very involved process with multiple layers of colors and finishes as well as scroll work and the jewelry that went on last. Eventually Colorwheel stepped back and looked him over critically as he made a slow rotation for her.

"You look good," she nodded and focused on Prowl. "If you are ready, Prowl. We are going to remain on the inside of the shower."

"Thank you," Prowl said as he rose and walked over to their temporary work station. It was a bit nerve wracking being so close to strangers who were going to be touching him so intimately. He reminded himself that he'd just seen them working on the others without issue, and no one was between him and the door. Ravage settled next to the work area within his view as a visible and teekable support while the others quietly left to lessen the crowd. 

Within three kliks of washing Prowl's optics dimmed in pleasure and his field smoothed completely. The beat, the liquid, the pleasure of being tended to all worked magic on him. Colorwheel's soft chatter about what they were doing and what needed to move helped enough that by the time he was dry and the first layer of paint was being applied everyone had relaxed significantly. The most significant moments were when Prowl needed to turn around so they could work on his far side.

Even so there was a lot of work to do on a large frame with large decoratively designed wings. It had been a long time since anyone had bothered to decorate his frame this thoroughly. In fact, as the shimmer was being applied on his other side, he realized the last time it had been this intricate and detailed had been back at Hausnest for one of the formal parties he'd gone to with his carrier.

~You look incredible,~ Ravage said as he watched the delicate proceedings that was taking three times long as his and they hadn't even gotten to the jewelry yet. Prowl had so many more places to set and hang it.

~I like being detailed,~ Prowl replied hazy with warm pleasure. ~They have a good touch.~

~Yeah, it's expensive but worth it,~ Ravage agreed. ~They have all the best polishes and cleaners.~

"Now we're going to start applying the glow gems to your wings," Colorwheel said as she moved back to the dragon's wings and pressed against his field to tell him where she was. It only took two being placed before he worked out the pattern and subtly shifted his wing to make it easier and line them up. He did the same when he turned around for the other wing.

"Yes, those look very good. Now, Prowl, please move somewhere so I can apply some gems and jewelry to your chest, neck and face," Colorwheel requested.

Prowl thought for a bit and shifted himself sideways so that his head and chest were inside the wash rack while his tail was back towards the door. It wasn't completely comfortable having his vision obscured, but his sensors told him that the door was still clear. Ravage was still visible and watching over him. She moved as quickly as she could in applying the final decorations before motioning him to back up into the center of the room.

"All right, please rotate slowly like the others did," Colorwheel requested and watched critically as he did so. "Yes, yes, you look perfect. So as long as Jazz accepts it we're done."

On cue Jazz poked his helm in and gave Prowl a look-over. "He looks amazing. Great work as always."

~You're incredible,~ Ravage said encouragingly with a long lusty glance-over the beautiful frame as the pair started out of the wash rack. With a bit of flirting in his field, he said, ~Too bad we can't touch right now. Soundwave won't forgive us if we ruin Colorwheel's work.~ 

~There will be time after the party or in the morning,~ Prowl trilled back.

"The caterers are here so don't be surprised by the three extra frames," Jazz warned.

"Caterers?" Prowl carefully reproduced the word he didn't know.

"Caterers are mecha who make and serve special treats and fuel for parties," Jazz explained as they walked into the main room. "They are known to make intricate items and things very hard or too time-consuming for normal mecha to make. We hired them to make a menu compatible with the theme. There are some acidic treats as well as sweet fuel. You'll get a taste of everything. Hand feeding you during the party is a good show of how tame you are. You are welcome to accept fuel from anyone else at the party that offers it." 

"Understood," Prowl shivered in anticipation and paused to look at the lightly built dark blue and silver mech carrying a tray of tiny, colorful canapés who'd frozen and was staring at him.

"Optic contact is considered a challenge," Jazz corrected the caterer's assistant casually and nodded when the advice was quickly obeyed. He was even more pleased that the server's teek was fascinated rather than frightened.

"I'm sorry, sir," the server said and began moving again, the smoothness of his frame a good indication of his upkeep.

"Please make certain that the others are aware of that fact before the party starts," Jazz said calmly. It was better that information spread to the staff now rather than later; it wouldn't do to have a problem start during the party.

Prowl watched the server's tray more than the assistant now that the staring had stopped.

"Would you like one?" Jazz asked as he took a canapé off the tray and offered it to Prowl from his fingertips. 

"Yes," Prowl wiggled his wings eagerly and slipped his serpent glossa out to smell-taste it before he took it delicately to savor all the flavors involved. They all knew the server was watching but he kept his optics from Prowl's and did his job so Jazz wasn't going to reprimand him. It was always useful when the servants had good things to say about working for someone.

With a smile and ghost of a stroke down Prowl's neck Jazz guided him to the highly decorative dragon-themed lounge that had been spiffed up for the event as well. One hop and Prowl was up, a bit of shifting and he settled into a regal pose with his tail tip arched up along one curved end while his wings were almost vertical to the floor.

"Good?" Prowl looked to Jazz for corrections.

"Wonderful," Jazz praised after a quick examination. "You really know how to show off your frame."

Ravage settled on his low bench next to Prowl close enough that they could teek and talk. Instead of curling his pedes under his chestplate he settled into a watchful guard position with his forelimbs exposed and ears erect. Hopefully his attentive but relaxed presence would both put the guests at ease and prevent any accidents from happening tonight. Prowl's alertness was actually an advantage in that. The more alert the dragon was the less likely he could be startled or trapped by surprise.

The first warning of a guest came when Prowl's helm snapped around to focus on the sky above him away from the building.

~I think the first flier is coming in,~ Ravage passed on to everyone. ~He's curious.~

"That's SpacialFlux," Jazz said after studying the approaching blue and purple Aerial. "He's a vocalist for a neo-operatic company that performs primarily in Iacon and Capital City. He's got a pet flying oil lizard from Telicrox so I figured he'd have a better understanding of Prowl's nature ... and a respect for those claws." 

As SpacialFlux set down with the neat grace of a skilled flier Jazz greeted him with a welcoming smile. "It's good to see you again, SpecialFlux. This is my new pet, Prowl."

"It's gorgeous," He said as he took a careful step forward, his paint shimmering in light. "What species of cyber drake is it? I don't recognize the species."

"Prowl: exotic," Soundwave said as he moved forward to greet their guest and was very pleased that Prowl was relaxed in his role of display subject. He was watching the newcomer with similar curiosity as he was being watched with.

"According to the seller he's from outside the empire. One of a kind for all practical purposes," Jazz grinned and exuded the excitement suiting one with such a prize possession. "For wild caught he's extremely tame," he added and made an easy move to snag a canapé and offered it to Prowl to show off just how delicately the dragon would take fuel from his fingers.

"I've been looking into purchasing a cyber drake for a while now. There's a breeder of crystal-winged black cyber drakes that I've been in contact with, but I don't have the proper space for one in my current apartment," SpacialFlux said as he watched Prowl delicately remove the canapé and eat it. Looking over at Jazz but still keeping his focus on Prowl, he asked, "May I touch him?" 

"Yes," Jazz nodded. "His field is the best indicator of being unhappy. So far he's been quite agreeable to normal contact. Crowding is his main issue."

SpacialFlux carefully extended his right hand towards Prowl, palm down with fingers lightly coiled, and stopped just in front of and below the dragon's nose. Looking at Prowl's neck not directly into the dragon's optics he said softly, "Will you let me touch you, beautiful? You look so incredible sitting here like this next to Ravage." 

Prowl's serpent glossa flicked out to lick the flier's palm while his field glowed at the complement. "Yes."

SpacialFlux flickered his optics briefly as he reached out and scratched the underside of Prowl's chin. "Of course you can speak; there's so much intelligence in your optics and field. I hope Jazz and Soundwave are spoiling you as much as I spoil Loopy. He's nowhere near your size and spends most of his time in his oil tank, but I love how he perches on my shoulder and wraps his tail around my arm." 

Prowl rumble-purred and pressed lightly into the touch. He knew he was playing it up but it did feel good and he liked this mech's field.

"He's definitely smart," Jazz agreed happily, utterly delighted that this first encounter was going so well. "I'm not sure how much he understands but I'm sure it's more than he says. We definitely try to spoil him without letting him fuel too much. Unfortunately he was hungry for a long time so he can't have open fueling. This party is special though so he gets whatever folks want to offer him plus what I plan on giving him."

"I'm amazed he's so calm about fuel then, even little treats like the canapés. Long hunger often makes mechanimals fuel aggressive even when fully fueled again," SpacialFlux said.

"We think he was punished by previous owners for trying to take fuel without permission even when he was starving," Jazz admitted, playing things up a bit to give Prowl more sympathy and help explain his manners.

"That's horrible," SpacialFlux said as he reached out for a canapé while still petting Prowl. The server from earlier brought a tray close enough for him to pick one up. Offering the snack on a flat palm, he said, "Here you go, boy."

Seeing how well things were going, Soundwave stepped back and headed over to the door to let in the other arriving guests. Three grounder frames followed him into the room and all had unwavering attention on the scene of SpecialFlux feeding the large creature and Prowl's incredible appearance. Even with fuel and attention Prowl was managing to keep in mind that he was on display.

"Absolutely beautiful," Panna Dil said as she stepped out from behind Soundwave to study Prowl. The bright green femme from Altihex looked the dragon over admiring his lines and frame. "I'd love to sculpt him sometime." 

"I don't mind," Jazz agreed readily. "Prowl," he drew the dragon's attention to himself. "Would you sit still for Panna Dil to sculpt you?"

Prowl considered him, then the femme. "Take long?"

"Oh," she looked startled and a little surprised by his speech but recovered. She was still addressing Jazz as much as Prowl as she spoke. "Depending upon how large a sculpture maybe three sittings for a few joors at a time? I could work from image captures but that's a much more difficult way to try and breathe a spark into the piece." 

"Yes," Prowl said to her and nodded to Jazz. His mind was clear that it was an acceptable length. "Snacks?" only came as an afterthought.

"What kind do you prefer?" Panna Dil asked as she picked up and lightly nibbled on one of the canapés. "Something acidic like these?" 

"Yes." Prowl's wings wiggled a little.

"That's his happy/excited move," Jazz grinned. "His tastes definitely run acidic. You may feed him if you want. As you saw he's very polite."

"Well, if SpacialFlux will move over and let me have a try I will," Panna Dil said with a bit of amusement as she picked up a canapé and walked over. SpacialFlux obligingly moved over to stroke his hand along Prowl's back leaving her a clear path to Prowl's head. She offered the treat on a flat palm and watched in fascination at his serpent glossa coming out of the larger one as he smell-tasted the treat and her before carefully taking the mech-bite sized treat from her palm by sliding it off with the flat rim of his upper jaw.

"I'd like to do a close-up sculpt of his head as well if possible. That glossa is so intriguing," Panna Dil murmured. 

Prowl opened his jaws a bit and let the large one slide forward so his serpent glossa's location and action was easier to see.

"I've never seen anything quite like it," SpacialFlux admitted as he watch Prowl eat before turning his attention back to Prowl's wings. "I love these wings; it's a beautiful design. You probably fly more like Loopy than like me."

"His flight style uses wind currents and thermals as well as brute strength. He likes launching off the balcony and soaring around out here," Jazz said. 

"Then definitely like Loopy," SpacialFlux nodded and stepped back to give a newcomer a spot around the preening dragon. No one had any doubt that Prowl was enjoying the attention and the treats.

~This is almost going better than I'd hoped,~ Jazz said as he watched another flier arrive on the balcony and join the crowd.

~Well, you did pick everyone hoping to get this result,~ Laserbeak pointed out. 

~Guests: well vetted. Prowl: is a social being,~ Soundwave added as he watched over everyone's mood despite his focus on any hint that Prow might feel trapped.

~He does enjoy being cooed over,~ Ravage's amusement was warm. ~Reminder that he's young and was sheltered.~

"He's a marvelous pet," Panna Dil said as she stepped aside to let someone else feed Prowl and join the cluster of newly arrived guests beside their host. "Tell me, was he difficult to acquire?"

Ravage settled in and listened to Jazz charm their guests with his description of Soundwave's purchase of Prowl. SpacialFlux let out a brief angry rumble at the mention of the muzzle and chains and devoted even more attention to petting Prowl and complimenting him on his disposition and appearance. It was likely good that Jazz didn't include being wingless and with serious damage dating back to his capture in that description.

By the end of the joor most had moved on to socializing with only occasional visits to Prowl. It was something else that suited the dragon fine. As much as he enjoyed the attention it was exhausting as well and Ravage was glad the gathering had moved on before it frayed Prowl's good mood. Now that he was largely left alone Prowl was enjoying watching the others socialize and when Jazz took the stage to perform a couple songs he really perked up.

He started out with an upbeat little number he'd written about a stray felinoid trying stealing some fuel from an apartment. By the end of the song the felinoid had stolen the owner's spark and the pair were living happily together. The lyrics were deliberately vague enough to allow a misinterpretation of the felinoid's species which had led some critics to assume it was actually a romantic piece. 

~About you and Soundwave?~ Prowl asked.

~Not directly but inspired a bit by us,~ Ravage replied amused at the insight. ~He had some fun manipulating the lyrics although it got a bit frustrating at points. I probably heard a couple dozen versions of some of the lines as he tried out different phrases.~ 

Prowl nodded just before a flash of comprehension ghosted through his field. ~That is not unlike testing a scientific theory.~

~Not quite the same thing, but a similar enough idea,~ Ravage agreed as Jazz finished with a flourish.

The performer immediately went into a piece about a street punk and an old femme who got into a street race in Gigaplex. During the song the femme tricked the punk into redlining his engine, shooting by her as she braked and almost driving headlong into an enforcer who gave chase. The last verse was about the enforcer going to his creator's home and complimenting her for winning the race. 

Prowl tipped his helm back and forth several times at the last verse, his confusion clear in his field as he struggled to understand it.

~Is there something about the last verse you don't understand?~ Ravage asked. Personally he found the piece a bit predictable but Laserbeak enjoyed the twist at the end. 

~Why would law enforcement compliment someone on a crime?~ Prowl managed to get out.

~It's a twist of humor in the song that's supposed to shock, amuse or surprise the listener. Not everyone in law enforcement is completely rule-abiding. Kind of like the mystery vid we watched with Laserbeak two nights ago with the enforcer who turned out to be the one who offlined the victim,~ Ravage said, trying to explain what was to him a standard trope in stories. 

~He was criminally insane, corrupt. This one is just ... lazy? Doesn't care? He shouldn't have that duty if he doesn't care enough to enforce the law,~ Prowl objected with a sense that he was debating outside his experience. Those arguments when his creator would simply tell him he'd understand in time. He hated those debates so much because he couldn't learn from them.

Ravage marveled a bit at the level of naivety that Prowl was demonstrating. He was demonstrating the level of sheltering he still had despite his time as a slave. ~I agree that someone with this attitude probably shouldn't be an enforcer. It's like a bureaucrat who values the power of their position over doing their job or a clerk at a store who doesn't care about helping the customers. In this case the song is using the verse as a bit of dark humor. You could also think of it as a subtle reminder that not everyone in law enforcement has good intent. There have been corrupt enforcers and corrupt politicians in the past.~ 

Prowl processed that, then nodded. ~Power does corrupt many,~ he agreed from history lessons rather than seeing it.

~Better a story as a warning than a real life example,~ Ravage agreed. It was the best he could do right now explaining things, but Ravage privately noted to have Prowl watch more drama and comedy vids, especially those with a dark humor or noir angle to them. It would help the dragon understand some of Jazz's music and be a bit more wary of strangers when they went out in public.

The final piece Jazz performed was a song one of his friends had helped write about an ironwood tree and a metal maple that fell in love. The two were bonded by a cone tree under a starlit sky. Somewhat to Ravage's surprise Prowl didn't seem to have any problems with it.

After some more general socializing and drinks the party began to break up. Several of them came by Prowl a last time for a pet and to give him a treat and he willingly posed and showed off a bit for them. When only SpacialFlux was left he came up to Jazz.

"Thank you for inviting me. It was amazing to meet Prowl and hear you sing for such a small group. Do you think Prowl might fly with me for a bit?"

"Are you fueled up enough to fly Prowl?" Jazz asked, highly pleased by the offer. He trusted SpacialFlux enough to know the Aerial wouldn't try to steal Prowl, and it was unlikely the dragon would want to leave the family and take a chance that others would treat him this well. 

"Yes," Prowl answered with open eagerness as he stood on the lounge and rolled his wing-shoulders before jumping down. He focused on SpecialFlux. "I am not fast."

"I'll remain in root mode so I can go at your speed," the Aerial offered.

A nod to SpacialFlux and glance at Jazz to confirm this was okay and Prowl went to the edge of the balcony and propped himself up on the top rail to test the winds. In a moment he'd gone from still to over the side.

SpacialFlux watched Prowl's wings catch the wind and lift him up in a curved arch before the Aerial launch out and joined Prowl in the air. He caught up with Prowl fairly quickly and followed him through the currents and evening thermals. Pulling close, he said "I'll need to bring Loopy along to meet you someday. I don't know if he'll try to challenge you for dominance, but if he does it will be hilarious to watch. He's about the size of one of your forelimbs." 

"Little lizard. I would like to meet him," Prowl rumbled in good humor as he angled to loop his home tower. This wasn't a flight to go far from home on.

"I'll talk to Soundwave about me bringing him here sometime. I'll need to bring his travel pool since he can't be out of the oil too long," SpacialFlux dithered as he pulled a tighter arch than Prowl as they banked. "His frame is only partially adapted to flight since his origin species were aquatic by nature. I'm not sure why Telicrox bred his kind to fly, but he does love being up in the air. I can't buy anymore of his kind; they fight if they meet outside breeding cycles." 

"Sad to be alone so much," Prowl didn't even try to comprehend a creature that didn't like their own kind even though he knew many existed. He caught just the right updraft to allow a loop and happily showed off one of his harder moves.

"At least he's got me," SpacialFlux said philosophically as he admired Prowl's acrobatics and rejoined him after the loop. The physics of nonpowered flight was something he'd researched after buying Loopy, and he recognized the difficulty in Prowl's maneuvers. "We'll definitely have to do this again sometime. And invite Laserbeak along for a longer flight now that I know how to maneuver with you." 

"I would like that," Prowl trilled agreeably before beginning a long, lazy spiral down to the balcony he'd launched from. "Maybe new drake also."

"When I have a place suitable for one I'll definitely introduce you," SpacialFlux agreed as he waited for Prowl to land before joining him on the balcony. It wouldn't do to get in the dragon's way and it gave him a good view of how Prowl actually landed. It was well controlled but heavy with back legs first then the front set down as the wings stopped flapping. 

"Good show," Jazz said having enjoyed the display. He was nowhere near tired of watching Prowl fly.

"I'll take my leave now, but I'll be talking to you about another visit later," SpacialFlux said with a theatrical bow to Jazz and a last chin scratch for Prowl. 

Once the jet was gone Prowl nuzzled Jazz, then Ravage. "I like him."

"Of course you do. He loves reptiles, especially flying ones," Ravage teased as he affectionately nuzzled the dragon. "He's probably flying in loops having met and flown with you."

"SpacialFlux is a good mech. We don't play together since our styles aren't really compatible, but he's got a good voice," Jazz agreed as the trio headed inside. "You ready to get the jewelry off or do you want to stay pretty for a while?"

"Prowl's always pretty," Ravage replied. 

~How long does it take to remove?~ Prowl asked Ravage with the emotional exhaustion of the last few joors starting to come down on him like a shipment of plate metal.

~Not as long as it took to put them on maybe a groon or so, but if you're completely worn out you should be able to recharge in them without damaging anything,~ Ravage said as he nuzzled Prowl and encouraged the dragon to lean against him. 

"Yes," Prowl answered Jazz. ~I can manage for a groon or two. Recharge relaxed worth it.~


	11. Psychology of a Dragon

"So, what do you think?" Ravage asked as the 'Skitter Critter' episode of _Found Vids_ ended and the next episode cued to start. The series wasn't their normal fare but it was related to wildlife vids and so far it had proven amusing with poor special effects and was passing the time before recharge. Jazz had suggested it to help broaden Prowl's vocabulary and viewing options.

"Those gremers did not look very threatening," Prowl observed as he settled in for the last episode of the night. All the snacks were finished and the rest of the family had already retired to their berths. "The mecha should have been able to spot them and stop their mischief before the building collapsed."

"Yeah, it wasn't one of the better episodes we've seen tonight," Ravage agreed as the next episode "Depth Denizen" started. "Hmmm, probably about the Kanoite scorpo-ravenger or some other underground monster." 

"What gave you that idea?" Prowl snickered and nuzzled Ravage. "Could be an aquatic."

"True. We've already seen the giant klud that ate that oil hippoidcampus and its rider," Ravage agreed as the intro screen faded away to display five mecha with some kind of medical team markings heading into a large, dark building. They were discussing an earlier comm about a wounded femme needing assistance. The light of the scene was only what their lights provided making strange shadows and hints of movement that wasn't real. In was all in line with the way the series looked.

"There, top right corner," Prowl picked out the shape of a leg before Ravage or the team filming.

"Good optics," Ravage said as the camera pivoted toward the scene. Prowl's hunting protocols were definitely more fine-tuned than his own at the moment.

On screen they could see part of the grayed frame of a mech sprawled across the floor through a doorway. One of the members of the team approached to examine the victim while the others remained on alert scanning the area for more trouble. Suddenly a strangled scream caused the camera to jerk back toward the doorway. The apparently offlined mech had leaned up and grabbed the medic. Strange greenish energy was crackling around the pair and the two nearest each grabbed part of their friend to haul him away.

All they succeeded in doing was hauling the apparently deactivated mech to its pedes. The energy crackled onto the other two but they managed to pull their companion away from the red-opticed frame that lurched towards them.

"What the pit is that supposed to be?" Ravage said as he stared at the gray mech, tail twitching rapidly against Prowl's side. This was definitely creepier than the gremer episode. "Some kind of terrorcon?" 

"That would be my guess. If it is not undead it is related," Prowl's armor twitched in a ripple from his neck to his tail-tip and his field was definitely uneasy.

"It's not alive," the one with the camera recording snarled and opened fire with a heavy pistol.

After multiple shots the frame fell to the ground still trying to crawl towards them. A shot was fired the helm and the camera moved back toward the others still focused on the downed frame. A shaken voice spoke out, "Is anyone's comm working to report this?" 

Before anyone could answer all of them jerked fully upright and were on the move at a scream echoing up from the level below.

"I got through," the one that had shot the creature-in-mech-form told them as they rushed down a tight stairwell for their large frames.

Down two flights another grayed frame lunged forward and grabbed one of the lead mechs. The green energy crackled across both frames. Cursing the team tried to pull their companion away and the camera mech opened fire again, this time being more targeted to the upper joints and head. Another scream came from behind them. The camera spun to reveal the original mangled frame from the surface grabbing the lone Aerial femme on the team. She tried to pull away as the green energy crackled around her. More shots were fired into it targeting major joints.

"Start cutting limbs!" the shooter snarled. "You've got weapons."

The mech being held in front collapsed turning gray as he hit the floor. One of the mechs that had been trying to free him cursed, let go and transformed his hand into a buzz-saw normally used for cutting struts and freeing trapped patients.

Ravage stared wide-opticed at the screen and the building chaos. In the dim light of the screen the grayed frames were incredibly realistic and the screams sounded genuinely terrified. Against him Prowl's field was deeply disturbed despite how little he normally cared about violence against mecha. He had a long way to go before seeing those with vehicle alts as people in general.

"How do you kill what is gray?" Prowl whispered.

"Cutting them to pieces?" Ravage hazarded a guess as the fallen frame rose from the ground, green optics now red as it attacked its former colleagues. "That's not terrorcons."

More buzz-saws and shots echoed out as the four survivors became three when the Aerial collapsed as a graying corpse. The damaged frame lurched toward the camera but went down in a haze of blaster fire and buzzing weapons. Another damaged frame glowing with green energy lurched off down the hall toward more screams. After a fractional pause focused on the aerial's gray remains the camera turned and followed the remaining medics. They overtook the one lumbering towards the screams and disabled it by removing limbs that spurt no energon, then moved on.

"Why are they going further in there?" Prowl whispered as more gray forms slowly charged the trio.

"First Responder coding to those screams," Ravage replied when the camera swung back to show the now gray Aerial chasing them. One of the surviving medics took a moment to delimbed her with a buzz-saw while the security officer fired a shot into her helm. Three more gray frames shambled out of rooms moving towards the small group. One medic was seized by four gray frames but managed to cut off his own legs before the green glow caused him to collapse. The two survivors put a shot through his helm before heading further down towards a strangled scream. "They go where the civilians need them no matter the personal cost." 

Prowl shuddered. "Mecha agreed to that? Do that to themselves?"

"I don't know if First Responder coding is quite this suicidal or not in real life, but most cities have tests and training to become a First Responder," Ravage admitted as he stared at the screen. "It's not something I have any experience with personally. I do know they can be traumatized if they can't reach someone in trouble." 

"Oh," Prowl went quiet as the camera mech's companion went down and the shaky movement of that mech being cut apart before it could reanimate. Alone the camera mech seemed to hesitate again when the scream occurred, then he turned away from it and transformed to speed back the way he'd come. "Wrong way," Prowl hissed when the mach made a turn.

The mech continued speeding down the tunnel dodging past gray frames and heading for what looked like an open doorway similar to the stairwell and Prowl's tension tightened his frame and prickled in his field. The mech headed for it muttering that he'd found the way out. Just as he was about to step into the darkened doorway a bolt of green energy filled the room as an enormous circular mouth lined with inward pointing teeth filled the screen.

Prowl screamed and reared up, his wings flapping to take him backwards even as his helm jerked forward to send a spray of acid against the TV.

~Frag! Prowl just slagged the screen!~ Ravage howled through the bond even as he let out his own yowl in real life and dove away from Prowl. He didn't want to get accidentally stepped on or hit by acid as the screen began hissing and bubbling.

It took only moments for the door to slam open as Soundwave, Jazz and Laserbeak spilled out into the main room but it was long enough for Prowl to comprehend his mistake and drop to all fours and then curl up with his limbs and head tucked under him. His wings held tight to his frame as he radiated embarrassed-apologetic in an extended field that held some of the pain he was feeling under the emotions.

"What happened?" Laserbeak asked as she stared at the scene.

"'Depth Denizen' was a lot scarier than the rest of the series," Ravage explained as he pressed against Prowl, radiating comfort and trying to ease the trembling.

After a pause and a search of some forums, Soundwave said, "Depth Denizen: Dweller." 

"That is one seriously freaky monster," Jazz shuddered after checking the information and the moment Prowl had reacted to.

Prowl's helm slowly came out from under his frame but he felt no less humiliated by his actions. "I ... forgot? It was not real."

"That's the goal of most horror vids," Jazz said softly as he walked over and knelt down next to Prowl radiating comfort from his field. Prowl pressed his cheek into the offered hand and began to calm down. "I'm sorry. I never thought this series would get so scary."

"You want to recharge with Ravage and I in our berth room tonight?" Laserbeak asked. "I find it helps keep bad memory cycles away to have a familiar field next to me."

"I would," Prowl looked at her with thanks.

"Prowl: react to attackers," Soundwave said with an understanding nod and a comforting pat. "Real life: attacker offline or medical. Prowl: protect family."

Prowl nodded and let go of the fear though he was still deeply embarrassed by being fooled by a vid screen. He really shouldn't have been; he had sensor readings from all around that said it wasn't real. He needed to remember not to focus on a single sense so much.

"Will the tube need to be replaced?" Jazz asked when it was clear Prowl was rapidly calming down.

Prowl took a moment to check the readings and think back. "No. That one glob stung. It did little damage. Self repair will handle it in an orn or two."

"Good," Jazz looked over at the melted screen. "At least that will be fairly easy to replace. Is it going to melt through anything else?" 

Prowl stood, careful that the move didn't startle anyone and walked over to sniff at the melted screen. "It would be good to neutralize what is left. It could damage the floor. My acid is not as quick as the plasma or electricity of my siblings but it does damage for much longer."

"I'll get some base from the kitchen to neutralize it," Jazz said as he headed for the kitchen.

"I for one am glad you don't have plasma," Laserbeak said as she stared at the damaged screen.

"Affirmative," Soundwave agreed. 

"Each has advantages and disadvantages," Prowl told them as he shivered to settle his armor and got out of Jazz's way when he came to sprinkle powder on the damage. "I like mine."

"Yeah, it's a bit more predictable than plasma. Let's go settle in for the night," Ravage suggested. "Do you need us for anything else, Jazz?"

"Nah, you three get some recharge," Jazz said. "This won't take long." 

* * *

The next morning found Prowl with less quality recharge than usual but still functional. According to Laserbeak he'd only woken twice and neither were a full-on thrashing flashback of any kind, just the unsettled field and half-aware shifting of processing a bad memory. Ravage added that Prowl usually had one during recharge but these had been a bit worse. He doubted it was just spitting at the screen. He was sure that had brought up other memories that hadn't been processed fully. With two centuries in slavery no one doubted he had entirely too many of those no matter how functional he seemed.

No one said anything when Prowl went for the hot oil pool after his shower and floated there for the better part of a joor. Soundwave kept a mental optic on him and was convinced that he was using the liquid heat to ease tense cables and lubricate unhappy joints. When he emerged he teeked far more normal. Still a touched subdued, his throat still ached and definitely embarrassed by the missing vid screen but he was stable and willingly joined them at the table for some family time. By the end of it everyone agreed that he'd basically recovered.

"Prowl," Jazz spoke when the game was being put away, "feel up to sprawling on the master bed and looking at fancy outfit options with me? I'd like your feedback on them."

"Of course," Prowl said with an eager rustle of his wings.

"You want to listen to some music? There's supposed to be a Harmonexian stellar rock show tonight that is being broadcasted." Laserbeak asked Ravage as the pair settled down on a bench near Soundwave.

"Sounds good," Ravage agreed knowing it would mean that Jazz and Prowl would be alone. Prowl needed to spend more time around the family without him.

After a small moment of hesitation Prowl followed Jazz into the master berthroom and jumped up on the berth. He settled on his belly on one side looking over at Jazz expectantly. 

With a grin Jazz flopped onto the large berth on his back so he was next to Prowl and watching the vid screen upside down. He took out a control pad and clicked the screen on where it showed a rendering of Prowl as himself. It switched to a much more gem-encrusted version. "This was the party."

"It looked good," Prowl said after a moment of critical evaluation. "Some of it reminded me of what I occasionally wore back at home, and it was not uncomfortable to wear."

"Now, this is another option we have," Jazz said as he pulled up an image Colorwheel had sketched out of strands of lapis lazuli and moonstone draped along the edges of Prowl's wings and head with a single strand of lapis lazuli running down Prowl's neck.

"I like this one," Prowl decided, then struggled for a moment. "Elegant." 

"It's more subtle. Now, would you still like it if we added a strand around the base of your neck and connected the strands that way?" Jazz asked as he reached over and ran a hand along the side of Prowl's neck to demonstrate where he was referencing. He teeked that the touch was accepted, welcome even, and smiled to himself that the physical affection that had begun with Ravage and spread to Laserbeak once they begun flying together now included him as well.

~Prowl: includes Soundwave as well.~ the host brushed against his conjunx endura's awareness with warm affection and approval of this idea.

"That would look good as well. How many ideas has she given?" Prowl asked.

"About six right now but she's working on more," Jazz said cheerfully as he added a comment about the addition to the image notes before switching over to another image which was covered in red and crystalline sparkles. "Now this one is rubies and diamonds with a mesh down your neck." 

"If the placement is not careful that would block enough sensors to make me uneasy," Prowl said. "It is pretty."

"Does the mesh need to be wider? Which spots are the problem?" Jazz asked and reached up and over to trace his hand along Prowl's neck where the lines of the mesh were in the image. He caught a hint of something in Prowl's field but couldn't tell what it was.

"The four primary lines of sensors," Prowl lifted a hand and traced a claw along his spinal strut, center of his throat and along each side of his neck between the two. "Some can be covered. That looks like it might cover enough to leave blind spots. Yes. A bigger mesh would be good. Careful placement to cover the least of the lines would be more important."

"We don't want to have you impaired in any way. That will just make parties even more nerve-wracking," Jazz made detailed notes of the locations Prowl was showing him and then twisted slightly so both of them could look at the datapad. "Did I miss anything in this list? We'll pass this on to Colorwheel to make certain nothing else blocks those sensors." 

Prowl shifted, rubbing against Jazz as he studied the datapad. "The major lines run from nose to tailtip, along the leading edge and center of every hard strut in my wings on both sides and along the edge of the membranes. They are a large part of flight navigation and collision avoidance. There are secondary lines in the same pattern - top, bottom, left and right - of all four limbs, fingers, toes and a mass of them around my jaw. I do not enjoy having them covered however it will not bother me after a klik or two," Prowl tried to think about every spot he got his directional and proximity information from.

As Jazz was entering it Prowl thought of something else. "I do not know if this will come through." Prowl warned as he pinged a three dimensional image of himself in gray showing the primary sensor lines in red and secondary in light blue.

For Jazz the most notable thing was Prowl's entire chevron was red.

"So should we keep all decorations off your chevron since it seems to be full of primary lines?" Jazz asked as he noted the image and the explanation as ready to be sent to Colorwheel as soon as they were done. "I know Colorwheel was thinking about creating some small clips for the tips of it." 

"That would hurt," Prowl twitched at the idea. "Yes, avoiding decoration is a good idea. Paint is fine. Objects less so."

"Duly noted," Jazz made another note and marked it priority for Colorwheel before opening up the next display option. "Now, this set is angelite and either opals or moonstones. Opal was originally pretty rare on Cybertron, but there is a decent amount of it being imported from organic worlds that have a lot of freestanding water. I think this is designed to be a softer set and might involve some adjustments to your coloration. I'm not certain about bluish cast moonstones and light blue angelite, but the opals might be too harsh. Here, you can look at the two options and tell me what you think." Enjoying the contact and how well things were going Jazz leaned over and absentmindedly stroked his fingers along Prowl's shoulder. 

Prowl leaned into the contact lightly as he studied the options while trying to decide how blunt he was going to make Jazz be to get what he wanted. Probably however long it took to get through the outfits.

"The moonstones seem to be much more consistent. The opals are beautiful. I could see angelite and mooonstones together. One is translucent and one solid. The opals would look lovely as a ... crown? No, not a crown. A decorative _thing_ around my chevron and down my face.

"Like a headdress," Jazz said excitedly and immediately pulled up an image of Prowl's head and began making small notes on it, sketching a rough idea of a head piece that would highlight the chevron without actually resting on it. "I'm no artisan, but does that look like a good start?" 

"Yes, a headdress," Prowl agreed and made sure that word-glyph was correctly stored. "Yes. That is what I meant," his wings quivered a bit to be part of the creative process. "It might not belong with the angelite and mooonstone costume. It will be good."

"We'll send that suggestion over to her. I'm sure she can incorporate it into something incredible," Jazz said cheerfully as he noted that Prowl had suggested this option. "Now, this last one is a departure from what we've really considered before. She said this is made using only pleochroic chrysoberyl. Unlike the stones we're used to that are a consistent color, this one changes from green in starlight to a reddish purple in incandescent light. She'd need to specially source them to get the shades of each stone to match up. We might have to adjust your red paint to match them, but in the right lighting for a party that could be quite the effect."

"I do not mind changing colors for a party," Prowl assured him. "They do look pretty. I do like the lines this creates mirroring many of my sensor lines. It would not take much to ensure they are just above or below them." He gave a thoughtful hum. "Has she played with ultraviolet light responsive minerals? Since I am still for most of the party it would be simple to have that focused on my lounge and not the rest of the room. It would be especially effective once I begin to walk out or fly in to take my place after the party started."

"I'll pass that suggestion along. I haven't seen anything like it recently but being a trendsetter is a lot better than being a follower," Jazz said. "Do you have any you'd suggest we use?"

"Fluorite is mostly a bright blue but could produce different colors depending upon impurities. Sphalerite is usually blue or orange although it's not very striking in normal light. It might work as a framework for other stones that would stand out in normal lighting as well," Prowl pondered other alternatives. "There are other stones that occasionally produce colors but those would be things for Colorwheel to explore." 

"Sounds great," Jazz grinned and wiggled against Prowl's side in his delight at having an active participant in this. He loved his family but they only tolerated showing off. It was so much fun to have someone who enjoyed dressing up around. He brought up the final design, a flowing mesh of final metal fabric that was intended to exaggerate Prowl's wings and length while showing off outside. The decorative stones were focused around his head, chest and forepaws. "I already know there are going to be issues on this one with your sensors. "

"Yes, and the flowing mesh may interfere with actual flight although it would have an interesting effect in a windy area," Prowl said as he looked the design over noting any areas that were immediately obvious as trouble. "If I was going to fly in this it would need to be tested carefully before the actual event." 

"I'm sure flight was not intended with this one. She wasn't told you'd be flying for most parties so they weren't designed with flying in mind," Jazz explained. "Would streamers bother you if they aren't attached over a sensor line?"

"They may cause some initial sensory issues but I believe I can handle them providing my sensor lines are clear," Prowl replied after careful consideration. "We would probably want to keep them short so they will hang appropriately, and I'll want to experiment with the proper positioning of my wings." 

"We can definitely do that," Jazz agreed willingly and reached up to rub Prowl's long neck.

Prowl pressed against Jazz's hand, enjoying the attention even as he accepted the coming actions. Jazz had practically thrown out his desires, although he had controlled himself well during the entire discussion. Really, the mech had been remarkably restrained given that he owned Prowl and could legally do whatever he desired with the dragon's frame. Lifting himself up he shifted over Jazz so it would be easy to satisfy his owner. 

Jazz's visor cycled as he looked up at the dragon, then down his frame and the clear lack of desire in Prowl's field.

"I'm not objecting but it doesn't teek like you really want this," Jazz asked carefully.

"I do not object to pleasuring you," Prowl replied a bit confused by the comment but willing to explain. "You have been very accommodating to my needs and desires even though I am currently considered property. I have sufficient experience that I should be able to satisfy your frame." 

"What brought this on?" Jazz asked gently. "I didn't mean to ask for it."

"You rubbed against me quite blatantly," Prowl explained as he lowered himself back down to the berth and took a careful sniff to gauge Jazz's arousal. He tried to bury his head under his own wing to hide his embarrassment at a second misunderstanding within an orn. 

"It's okay, Prowl," Jazz put a hand on Prowl's neck and very pointedly did not rub. "Is that how dragons ask to interface?"

"Yes, we rub sides and necks to denote interest. Normally we interface through field play and tactile contact, but Ravage has explained what mecha typically prefer," Prowl explained from under his wing. 

Jazz thought about that and immediately saw what he'd done to elicit Prowl's response. "I'm just tactile. Where is it safe to rub, if anywhere?"

Prowl had to think about that and pull his head out to level it as it was in flight. "Above the wingline."

"So if I keep to touching your head and upper neck we'll be okay and won't have any more misunderstandings?" Jazz asked wanting to be absolutely certain that there weren't going to be any more mistakes between them. "Not that I don't find you attractive. If you are interested at any point let me know." 

"I will not misunderstand that," Prowl promised and moved his head to butt against Jazz's hand for a rub. "I will let you know if I desire to interface."

"Thank you," Jazz said as he settled back down and filed this entire incident away to discuss with Soundwave later tonight. Anything pertinent to Ravage was sure to be passed on by the host.

* * *

Jazz waited until Prowl was settled with Ravage in his room to wander into Soundwave's office. "You got a moment to talk about Prowl, love?"

"Affirmative," Soundwave closed his feed and turned to focus on his mate. "Status?"

"Well, he's embarrassed as all get out after all the recent messes," Jazz sighed as he settled on Soundwave's lap. "I accidentally told him in dragon lingo that I wanted to interface with him." 

"Signal: details." Soundwave asked.

"I was just being my usual self, but apparently rubbing up against his frame below the wing-line is a proposition for interfacing," Jazz said. "He had no interest in his field or frame, but he was willing to 'face me just because I asked. He also confirmed Ravage's comment that penetrative isn't normal for dragons. And he reminded me that he still thinks of himself as my property."

"Dragons: reserve those for reproduction," Soundwave agreed. "Ravage: will appreciate knowing how to ask as a dragon. Ravage: will ask when Prowl's perception will change on his status. Prowl: has good reason to remember his legal status. Prowl: young enough he may have difficulty determining public from private rules. Safe fall back: public rules and law."

"Yeah, we don't need this Registry process getting derailed; it's hard enough given he won't do a long-term shift to his mech form. Not that I can really blame him, but it would be less likely that some noble would decide he'd make a good pet," Jazz sighed and snuggled in a bit more. "At least the meetings with Skyfire are going well. He's definitely convinced that Prowl is sentient and sapient. Now we just have to convince one more scientist." 

"Soundwave: sure of success. Prowl: very intelligent, well education and quick study," he held his conjunx endura close as amusement ripple through his field. "Prowl: currently discussing today and related subjects with Ravage."

"I'm glad they get along together so well," Jazz said as he relaxed in the embrace. "I don't know if this would have gone nearly as well without Ravage. I don't think he would have told us everything if he didn't have Ravage and Laserbeak around to convince him we'll treat a quadruped as an intelligent being." 

"Symbiots: definitely sped the process up," Soundwave agreed. "Prowl: likely to believe us in time. Prowl: highly social and arrived very lonely. Jazz: Very kind to support Soundwave's rescues."

"It's a good cause," Jazz said as he kissed Soundwave gently on the cheek. "We can't save everyone, but at least we saved him."

* * *

Prowl walked into an office just large enough to be cozy to him without being enclosed and focused on the small, lightly built orange mech with built-in goggles before climbing onto the couch and sprawling lazily on it.

"Hello Prowl," the mech Jazz had hired to help him mentally ajust greeted him.

"Hello Rung," Prowl inclined his nose respectfully. "How have your orns been?"

"I've been meeting clients and friends so my work is balanced satisfactorily with my home life," Rung replied. "How have you been handling life in Iacon? Have there been any more incidents of you having to protect Jazz in public?" 

"Fortunately there have not been more incidents. I have met more mecha I like. It is still far more crowded that I like. I doubt I will ever enjoy sharing airspace with so many jets," Prowl summarized. 

"I can understand you not being comfortable with most jets given your different style of flight and most of them not understanding the air space you need out there," Rung agreed while making a small note. "Is there still sufficient room around the apartment for you to fly safely? Are the neighboring fliers aware of you and your needs?" 

"Yes and yes. My permit came in so I can fly almost anywhere I want. Laserbeak is always agreeable to go flying if she does not have a prior commitment. The neighbors are used to seeing me now. The paparazzi even leave me alone unless I am over new territory where they have not seen me before," Prowl answered in an overall good mood about the situation. "Laserbeak is good at pointing out what is legal to hunt."

"Any more unmarked paparazzi cam bots on the menu?" Rung said with a smile. Although he personally hadn't dealt with them, he found the intrusiveness into mecha's private lives annoying.

"I only caught one other and it was marked so I brought it back. Jazz shipped it to the owner. I do not mind. They do not taste good. Poor quality components. Pigeonoids, petro-gulls and CE-gulls taste much better," Prowl summarized.

"I'm certain the neighbors appreciate all of the captures. Those avianoids can be annoying to grounders and fliers alike," Rung said with a smile. "Now, have you followed my instructions about testing out your mech form?" 

"One neighbor does not like my hunting. Jazz told me she feeds the avianoids and thinks of them as pets," Prowl told him with a touch of bewilderment at it. "I try not to hunt when she is watching." He huffed. "I can walk steadily now that I have all my sensors on line again. It is very ungainly and only occasionally useful."

"She is sentimental and empathetic towards them. Hunting when she isn't around is an appropriate response, and I commend you for the discretion," Rung said and noted the pleasure at the praise. "Now, the mech form will be more useful once you adjust to the differences between it and your dragon form. You will find the mecha react to you differently as a bipedal mech." 

"For the same reason they treat Ravage and Laserbeak differently," Prowl nodded with a rustle of his wings. There was no mistaking the term he didn't give voice to or what he thought of them. "I can walk on two legs when it is important and use those hands. I can even speak with that face reasonably well. It is far more complicated than speaking like this. I practice using it one joor an orn."

"It's good to have those skills. Especially since it means you can interact with others as a dragon and a mech," Rung said agreeably as he made another note. "You could use this to help discover those who put forth false faces. I know that some mecha say things around those they think can't understand." 

Prowl's amusement went viscous for a second. "I learned many things that way. Bipeds regularly forget or never understand I can think. It has gotten rid of cruel owners before. They all watch the claws and jaw but never my access to intel."

"Did you have to do this many times?" Rung asked concerned with Prowl's reaction. "Fortunately Soundwave and Jazz are used to accepting intelligence in something other than a standard biped frame." 

"They are also kind in general," Prowl pointed out. "Two owners of twenty three. If they were not criminals there would have been nothing for me to put where law enforcement could find it," he chuckled at the memories and his satisfaction at his owner's shock.

"That would be a productive way to get rid of those with criminal natures," Rung said after a small pause and another note. "One of the better part for you is that they probably never figured out who or what caused their downfall." 

"Given I still function I do not expect they did. Beings such as that have a reach even in prison," Prowl said seriously. 

"You seem to possess information about the criminal elements. Is that due to who purchased you in the past?" Rung asked. 

Prowl had to think about that for quite a while before he tried to answer. "I do not know of criminals here. I understand the basic ideas from my education. Each world is different, however the basics do transfer. Criminals hide themselves or things from law enforcement. Listen to the criminals for a vorn or two and it is not difficult to determine what things they do not want law enforcement to see."

"That makes sense, and could prove useful for you later if you get interested in entering law enforcement," Rung said. "Your dragon form would work well for tracking criminals and crowd control, while your mech form would allow you to interact with civilians like other officers. Your outings with Jazz show that you could be valuable in that function." 

Prowl nodded. "If I choose law enforcement my function will no doubt change as I grow. Eventually I will be too frightening for most civilians."

"If you get that big here then one alternative would be to become a village or city Guardian like the Omega Sentinels that still protect a few cities. I think something like that would be more appropriate for you than the military although that is also an option to consider," Rung said quietly. 

"I would rather guard if the sciences will not accept me. Physics does not change, only politics," Prowl told him.

"Yes, and there are parts of the sciences where your outside point of view would be very useful. There is the possibility you would eventually outgrow most laboratories, but if you remain as skilled as you have demonstrated accommodations could be made to keep that orn from happening. That is another point where your mech form could be useful since many laboratories on Cybertron are not designed for quadrupeds. Even ones with the manipulatory skills you have demonstrated," Rung agreed. "I'm very pleased you are willing to explore options for future careers. It demonstrates an adaptability that will serve you well in the future." 

"I had to adapt if I wanted to survive," Prowl pointed out grimly. "I do what I need to. These options are far more pleasant than most choices I have had."

"I want you to be more than just content with your lot in life. We are working to find things that you will enjoy doing. Sometimes that involves a bit of compromise. Compromises like working on your mech form gives you more options to find ways to enjoy your current existence," Rung said seriously. "You've been forced to do too much in your life. I don't want you to feel forced to change everything about yourself." 

"I will always be a dragon, first and last. That will never change," Prowl replied firmly before settling into a more thoughtful mode. "The things I enjoy most I can enjoy as hobbies if I cannot earn a living doing them. I had centuries of education left before I was expected to work. I expect there are several centuries of studies here before I can be called a scientist. What I do to get there is the compromise. I simply do not have the experience to have an opinion on what I might like to do to earn shanix until I can do what I enjoy.

"Well, Jazz and Soundwave are exposing you to one possibility by having you act as a bodyguard. That is a position that would allow you some time to explore hobbies but also make some shanix to pay for training and a comfortable lifestyle," Rung smiled. "If you don't chose to remain with them once you are a citizen they could give you a good recommendation to another employer." 

"It is an agreeable thing to do," Prowl said willingly. "They are introducing me to many mecha that have been willing to pay for my time as a model, decorative display or ... I am not sure what to call it. A thing to draw in paying crowds. I do not expect most employers to be as nice as they are."

"An exhibit or part of an exhibition. Those would definitely be possible employment options that could be quite lucrative," Rung said with a nod. "Some of those employers will be picky and demanding. You'll also find that many potential employers will treat you better if they think you're a type of beastformer rather than a mechanimal." 

"By my understanding of legal classification I am. Or I will be once I am reclassified. Those negotiations are one reason I am working so hard on matching my mech-face to my speech. Even I think it is creepy and weird when they do not match up," Prowl said. "There are an extraordinary number of moving parts to get right to make that work."

"I contacted a friend in Gygax and got some addition information about beastformers and their maturation process from a physiological perceptive. I hope it will help explain some of the adjustments to your mech form," Rung picked up a datapad from his desk and offered it to Prowl. Even before the dragon reached out to take it the flash of excitement across his entire field and frame made it clear he wasn't just being polite.

"Thank you," Prowl tucked it away in his subspace without checking it. "How many beastformers are still on Cybertron. How many were created on Cybertronian?"

"Most beastformers are found in Tyger Pax, Gygax and more remote areas although there are a few in other city-states. I know they are a smaller proportion of the total population of Cybertron than Seekers," Rung said thoughtfully. 

"Seekers are the flight frames?" Prowl asked.

"They're a special form of flier," Rung corrected as he pulled up a set of images and allowed Prowl to examine them. "The first image is a rotary frame flier; most of them live in Helex which is designed for their kind. The second image is a Seeker; almost all of them live in Vos. The last image is of a shuttle, they are all very large and designed to carry mecha and material around. The rest of the images are other flight frames which are mostly referred to as Aerials. Do you see the difference between the Seeker frame and the Aerials?" 

Prowl studied them a long time, going back and forth and occasionally looking at the two on the ends. "No more than between the Aerials," he eventually admitted. "They are all of similar size and jet powered. All look like they have two engines and two wings."

"I'm not surprised given your limited exposure to Cybertronian frames. I'll give you a datapad with details of the differences to examine. Seekers get insulted if you mistake them for Aerials or call an Aerial a Seeker in their presence. I doubt you'll meet many here any time soon without a warning from Soundwave and Jazz," Rung said cheerfully as he started compiling some information of flier frames and their physiology. 

"Thank you. Are there any ground frames that are so proud?" Prowl asked. "I can tell a cycle-former, minibot, convoy and non-vehicle from the norm most of the time. I cannot tell beyond that. Most do not seem to have a type designation."

"Mostly it would be the nobility that you'd be concerned about in that regard. They are not a frame type but a social class. There are some city-states that feel proud of their heritage, but most grounders are not as insular as the Seekers. There are some exceptions like the hosts and symbiots and their culture, but you have Soundwave, Ravage and Laserbeak as bridges into understanding and recognizing that culture," Rung said after some careful thought. 

Prowl nodded. "I am sure there are many social groups I will need to recognize before I can function as a resident that do not make themselves as obvious as law enforcement and priests do. Jazz gives the impression that only a few are important to be able to pick out of a crowd. Most of the time where it matters the situation will show them."

"The situation?" Rung nudged at the strange turn of phrase.

Prowl paused to think of another way to say it before speaking. "While it is important to be able to pick out a merchant one usually only needs to do so while in their stall or shop and they usually try to make themselves obvious."

"Ah, yes, that is correct. Jazz is also correct on that regard for most social groups. I'd say that Seekers are the worst in regards to frame superiority attitudes. Jazz will be a very good asset in learning to recognize the signs of different social groups," Rung agreed. "That's actually something that would be good for you to work on with him. Whether it is while you are on walks or by going through images of different groups." 

"I will ask him," Prowl agreed with a hint that he really did appreciate something to do to connect with the performer over. "How rude is it to ask what someone is?"

"From you, not as rude as from most others especially if someone is from a rare type like a seaformer or certain kinds of warframes," Rung said after a pause and some careful thought about the reactions of different groups of civilians to such a question. "Your more limited form of speech would help in that regards since it indicates your unfamiliarity with Cybertron and feels more like a youngling asking questions about their environment. It would help if you have honest curiosity in your voice and field. I'd be hesitant to ask if someone is an Aerial or a Seeker; that can be a sore subject with members of both groups." 

"I will keep that in mind. I am curious about you. You do not have a visible propulsion method or evidence of being a host," Prowl let the statement hang, open to being corrected.

"I am classified as an ornament," Rung said calmly. "I do not have a mobile alt like most Cybertronians. It gives me a unique perspective on different Cybertronian frames and attitudes." 

Prowl's curiosity doubled. "No doubt. How does one ... have such an unusual alt mode?"

"My alt mode is designed to be decorative, and I was created for that function. Kind of like how you were talking about being an exhibit for a party or social event. I learned how to be a psychologist and passed the tests to become certified," Rung explained. "There are not many of my frame type on Cybertron, and most of them are found in the homes of nobility or in a few temples." 

"Created for that function?" Prowl repeated and frowned. "How can one be created for a function?"

"My spark was called to this frame by a priest of Primus with the intention of my being a servant in a noble's household. I did not have a creator and carrier although I did have a mentor that taught me how to function in society," Rung explained, making notes that Soundwave should discuss this aspect further with Prowl. It wasn't something the psychologist had considered, but it made sense that Prowl would not understand this method of creating mecha. From the expression the dragon was wearing it was not going to be an easy concept for him to grasp either.

"Created without a creator," Prowl murmured to himself as he tried to wrestle with this concept and largely failed. "It is a common way to ... to be created?"

"It is often used for mecha intended for certain functions. Osa are sparks that are called into buildings, much as metrotitans are the core of many city-states. Many city-states have law enforcement that are created in this manner, and warframes are often called into adult frames like I was. Soundwave would be a good source of information on this procedure since he was a priest and most hosts are also created as adults," Rung replied and watched Prowl mull this over for several long kliks. Rung remained quiet and made a couple notes while he paid very close attention to Prowl's teek and expression. While it was no guarantee that it would not develop later the lack of disgust was promising. 

"How is this done?" Prowl finally asked when he was tired of chasing unknowns around his own processors.

"I'm not an expert on the process, but I know that the priests ask Primus to bring forth a spark suitable for the role being filled. The requested spark is placed into the pre-created adult frame. Soundwave would most likely know more than I do," Rung said carefully. 

"I will ask him," Prowl let it go from this conversation. "Is it difficult to change your function as you did?" He struggled with the wording as he was still struggling with this concept of having a duty laid out with first awareness.

"Depending upon how different the change is it can be very difficult. For example, you would have an easier time moving from a position as a bodyguard to a position in law enforcement than I had going from being a servant to a psychologist. It is something for you to think about when you look at future positions," Rung said before shifting slightly. "Another thing that will influence your ability to move positions is how you portray yourself to potential employers. Have you thought more about whether or not you want to continue to be viewed publicly as being more mechanimalistic? It would be much more of a hindrance in the sciences than it would in law enforcement." 

"If I need to wear the mech form in public to have the access I want I will," Prowl said with the firmness of truly hating it and determined to do so if he needed to. "I am willing to work to afford what I enjoy. I would rather work doing something I enjoy."

Rung nodded and hummed. "Would you wear it for the rest of this meeting?"

There was a clear huff of annoyance that was quickly controlled as Prowl stood and transformed. For Rung it was fascinating in how simple it was. Hind legs didn't change at all; only the hip joint shifted to handle the change in posture. The tail simply slid up Prowl's back so it didn't interfere with walking. The long neck split and slid down his back to leave the top of the head as Prowl's helm and the lower jaw, split in half, along bottom of the mech jaw that came up. The most significant shift were in the forepaws where thick hard claws shifted, transformed and released more delicate fingers.

Unlike the stories Rung had heard of the first effort this being stood steadily and sat down with a grace that only came with knowing one's frame and environment well.

"Thank you for the effort; the more exposure you have in this form to others the easier it will become. No one would mistake you for anything other than a beastformer," Rung said. "That carries its own kind of prejudice, but it also marks you as someone exotic and interesting." 

"Just not quite as exotic as a dragon," Prowl rumbled. 

His voice was the same and the fact that he still hadn't quite linked up his facial controls to his vocalizer were apparent. It wasn't terrible though there was a distinct delay that made it seem wrong. Rung was sure it was largely because Prowl still had to _think_ to move those multitude of components. 

"True," Rung agreed. "Can you express what being in this form feels like?"

Prowl thought about it, the face going blank without his attention on manipulating it.

"It feels unstable even now that I have my balance back. Angles and what space I take up is less reflexive. Mostly it is a lot of work to control all these new parts," Prowl tried to explain. "I can already tell that in time these sensations will pass." He paused and regarded Rung. "I feel very _annoyed_ that I need to learn all this, expend this much energy, because this world is run by $%@#$^ bigots."

"I completely understand why you would find the bigotry frustrating," Ring said sympathetically. He understood very well given his own issues with being a rare frame-type in an unusual field of employment. "Having to conform to society's expectation can feel like flying into a gale-wind or running on a treadmill. Unfortunately neither of us have the resources or status to be able to completely ignore those expectations." 

Prowl let out a huff and ripple of armor that settled the small coil of anger that the moment had generated. "I suspect I was, back home. Or at least my creator was. I never saw much of what had to be there."

"If you didn't see it you or your creator probably fit into societal expectations," Rung said. "Or else your creator had a great deal of influence which shielded you from those expectations. It's easier to see the problems in a society when you are not a part of the mainstream." 

"Outsiders often see things differently than the mainstream," Prowl agreed even if he was coming from a completely different place. It subdued him in memories of home. "I am Jazz's dragon pet for now. The public expects to see a dragon, not a dragon-mech."

"Yes, they do, and changing that perception might be problematic right now given your current position," Rung agreed. "However, when you are free you will be able to distinguish yourself from that role if you desire. That's something we'll be discussing more as these sessions continue." 

"Transitions are often difficult," Prowl had no problem admitting it. "Fortunately as long as Jazz continues to be kind I have the time to become a resident and time to find my place outside his home."

"It's a very valuable thing to have that kind of support structure during times like this. It will be a help for you now and in the future. I know you will continue to work on your vocalizations in mech form until it becomes more natural. In addition to continuing to look into possible careers, I'd like you to research a bit more into the physiology of beastformers and let me know if you have any further questions. I'd also like you to examine the differences between the different types of flight frames since you will be interacting with more of them as you spend more time in the skies of Iacon. Are these things you think you could work on?" Rung asked. 

"Yes," Prowl agreed without question. He could and he would even if it wasn't an assignment.

"Good. We're at the end of today's session. Is there anything you want me to look up for you for next session?" Rung asked. Prowl's requests were usually interesting and often worked well as jumping points for further discussions. 

He thought for a moment. "The politics of power here. It seems as if there is a great deal of overlap and shared power that does not make sense to me." With that he stood and transformed back to his dragon mode with a sound of relief as four pedes touched the floor.

"That is indeed complicated from an outside perspective," Rung found himself looking forward to a rather animated debate when they met next as he stood to show Prowl out to the decorative leash and collar he made no fuss about Soundwave putting on. Ravage leaned against Prowl's side and was nuzzled for it. As the three left Rung went to his desk to record more than his brief notes. Anyone who implied Prowl wasn't fully sentient and sapient worthy of status as a person was not going by the facts. The youth had a brilliant mind and would be a great asset to the sciences if he was allowed to be.


	12. Party Gone Wrong

"Oh wow, you look _amazing_." Ravage actually gasped when Prowl came into the living room to show off the full-frame repaint and decoration that Colorwheel had created for the gala. Prowl was black and gold, his wings blue and gold and with a wide collar of small, finely shaped stones of a dozen colors that draped and spiraled from his jawline all the way down and across his chest. It was an incredible counter for Jazz's gleaming white and silver paint decorated with the same gems in far more elaborate patterns.

"Complementary without being identical. You obviously belong together but look like individuals," Laserbeak said with approval after studying their finishes. "Good thing that scheme is just coming in fashion. It really sets off your frames." 

"Thank you. I like it," Prowl preened a bit as he took in Soundwave's black and silver design with many of the same stones as he and Jazz wore. "We will look good together."

"I'm going to get a lot of compliments being flanked by the pair of you. Hopefully I can charm Runtime into co-sponsoring the new album," Jazz grinned and danced a bit. Glancing at Prowl he explained, "Runtime has a very good studio and some of the best studio musicians in Iacon on tap. He's also got contracts with several mid-level studios to do sound for their vids. I might be able to get a part singing for a few if I play my cards right."

"I will not be the reason you do not," Prowl promised to be on his best manners.

"Prowl: may have any treats offered. Prowl: may not get his own." Soundwave laid out the most important rule to be sure the dragon understood.

"Affirmative," Prowl agreed.

"Jazz, Prowl: transport is here." Soundwave ushered them all to the lift.

"Have fun. We'll want to hear about everything when you get back," Ravage called out as he looked directly at Prowl before the pair of symbiots headed back to the vid screen and a bit of relaxation at home alone. 

"We can have fun when I get back," Prowl trilled before the door closed and he went firmly into public display mode in both frame language and vocalizer.

"There's going to be a bigger crowd than you're used to but no one is likely to step on your tail," Jazz said knowing he was repeating things they'd discussed earlier. He couldn't help being a bit nervous about Prowl's social debut since it could impact his career as well as Prowl's future. "I know SpacialFlux and Panna Dil will be there so you can count on at least two friendly faces."

"Public face," Soundwave reminded gently as he sent a pulse of reassurance to his bondmate right before the doors opened. While their new look caught plenty of attention and several drones the short walk to the limo Jazz had ordered was uneventful right along with the ride. On the way out Prowl curled his tail up halfway over his back to be very sure no one stepped on it but also to minimize the amount of floor space he took up. His wings were largely vertical for the same reason. It was reflexively polite to him while still displaying his wings in full.

As they left the safety of the limo they were met with crowds of paparazzi and their cam-bots. Soundwave instinctively took Jazz's right while Prowl kept himself firmly between Jazz and the mecha on his left. Snatches of comments followed the crowd followed them as they headed inside.

"...striking appearance on such a dangerous mechanimal," one voice commented.

"It looks remarkably tame," another commented.

"Didn't attack a sparkling charging him."

"Who did their costumes?"

"Colorwheel."

"You look incredible when you hold yourself like that, Prowl, especially right now," Jazz murmured as he offered Prowl a single arsenic-crusted magma jelly as a reward once they were safely inside and away from the majority of the cameras. "The paint on your wings makes them really stand out when you hold them like that. I know we're going to get a lot of compliments on your appearance and behavior." 

~Good,~ Prowl spoke through their fields as he enjoyed the treat and let Jazz and Soundwave feel that as well.

Treat finished they entered the gala room where they stood out much less among those who often looked like this every orn as well as a greater number trying to make a good impression here. Jazz habitually ignored the optics giving them a once-over as they passed. Anyone hanging out by the door wasn't one of the mecha he needed to impress. Those mecha would be further in circulating and making ripples. The orchestra playing over in a corner supplied enough music to help muffle the numerous conversations without overwhelming everything. 

It didn't escape either Jazz or Soundwave that while Prowl kept the movements small and his place at Jazz's left side he was dancing to the music and already enjoying himself taking in all the glitter, from gaudy to glamorous. Soundwave even caught enough to recognize that this was tapping into old good memories that were coloring Prowl's perception of the present. 

"Jazz, what an amazing pet," a sleek cycleformer with a swirling swath of glittering iridescent purple over a shining pearl base coat came up to them. "He's big too," he added as it sank in that even on four legs and not counting wings Prowl was taller of them.

"Prowl, this is Dart," Jazz said gesturing towards the cycleformer. "He's a very skilled musician and dance partner." Jazz turned his attention towards the mech as Prowl carefully sniffed Dart's extended hand. "Are you enjoying the party so far?" 

"Definitely. Any excuse to get decked out and mingle is a good one. Colorwheel sure outdid herself this time. All three of you look amazing and go so well together." Dart grinned and drew his hand back.

"You look good in that shade of purple," Jazz said admiring the iridescent sheen and making a note to suggest it to Colorwheel as something to try out on Prowl in a different shade. Lowering his voice, he asked, "Anyone to watch out for tonight?"

"Swindle's here and garish as ever," Dart's expression didn't match with his words and Soundwave caught Prowl suspecting it but not certain enough to bring it up.

"I thought he'd permanently left for Tarn," Jazz grumbled still keeping a placid expression on his face. "Just our luck he came back."

"Too many shanix here for him to avoid," Dart agreed.

~Swindle: shady merchant,~ Soundwave told Prowl and felt the nod of understanding in the dragon's mind. 

"On the up side I spotted Femina but I'm not sure you want to inflict her cheer on your pet yet," Dart chuckled. "Piru and Azure are around too. I'm sure she'd be crushed not to see you looking that good."

"He's already met SpacialFlux who went crazy over him; he likes being fawned over," Jazz said with a genuine smile. "He'll definitely have to meet all of them. Femina in particular since she doesn't have much of a frame prejudice."

~Femina: femme Seeker. Very energetic. Azura and Piru: work with Jazz at times,~ Soundwave explained to Prowl.

"Nothing I've heard about. I'm sure she'll love to meet him," Dart smile before both their internal timers went off to go back to mingling.

~Gala purpose: to mingle. Timing: to ensure we mingle enough,~ Soundwave added when Prowl teeked curious at the almost abrupt ending and moving off.

The three of them continued through the room moving deliberately to draw attention and exchanging greetings and introductions for a rather flirtatious Prowl. After a few breems a blue-green femme with amethysts interlaced with bronze along the edges of her armor approached them. "Jazz, Soundwave. Who is your lovely new companion?" 

"Azure, this is Prowl," Jazz happily introduced one of his favorite backup dancers. "He's a dragon from Hausnest and my new pet. He's quite friendly."

Prowl extended his neck a bit to sniff her and gave his wings a light flutter.

"How lovely," Azure said as she offered a hand and let him sniff before petting him on the cheek. Her field flared with delight when he rubbed back. "Are you going to use him in one of your vids? I wouldn't mind dancing with him." 

"I hadn't thought of it," Jazz admitted with a serious look at the dragon. "We'll have to think on it and see if he likes the idea and the song."

From Soundwave they knew Prowl was anything but sure he wanted to but the reasoning was muddled.

"No point pushing him. He looks like he could do some damage if he got upset and thought there was danger around with all the mecha, equipment and lights at a shoot," she agreed immediately, deferring to the mecha who got her jobs and were improving her career. Looking down at the dragon, she asked, "Do you want a treat, Prowl?" 

Prowl perked up and wiggled his wings. "Yes."

"He understands a fair amount and can speak some," Jazz explained at her shock.

"Here's a gold drop jelly for you," Azure said after she recovered from her surprise. Selecting a piece off a nearby tray she offered it to him on the outstretched tips of her fingers. Prowl took it delicately with his thick glossa and wiggled his wings in thanks.

"Polite," she said with a giggle before stepping back, giving a small wave, and moving away from the trio toward a rose and black femme a few steps away. 

Jazz gave Prowl a wash of affection-approval across their fields and snagged a different treat and a flute of effervescent energon. "You're doing very well," he smiled and offered Prowl the savory canapé before sipping his light energon and gracefully gliding towards another group as he worked his plan to get close enough to Runtime early enough for it to matter. More introductions were made as they crossed paths with a cross-section of an industry that Jazz was comfortably in the middle of.

For Prowl the times Jazz was the one approached by someone hopeful for work were the most fascinating. They had different tactics ranging from flattery of Jazz to flattery of himself or Soundwave to a shy slipping of a resume chip as they tried not to go star-struck to one that seemed to completely forget the purpose of his approach once he got close enough to really grasp Prowl's size. Even Prowl could teek how enchanted he was and how he struggled to move on when the time was up.

~He was friendly,~ Prowl said quietly to Jazz as they moved on toward another group.

~I'll keep him in mind for anything involving you,~ Jazz said. ~He's not afraid of you at all so that's a point in his favor, but he'll have to learn not to get so distracted.~ 

~Exposure tends to dull such reactions.~ Prowl didn't mind given the process involved someone cooing over him and feeding him. ~Far less fear here than I expected.~

~Saving face: important,~ Soundwave said.

~They know I'd destroy my reputation if I bring something dangerous to the party. Plus, they'd look silly if they cower away from you and nothing happens,~ Jazz explained. 

~If they look silly it hurts them,~ Prowl finished the equation with a nod and let himself relax just a little bit. This wasn't a place an attack was at all likely. ~I have already shown I am friendly several times. News travels.~

~Affirmative,~ Soundwave teeked his pleasure at the logic.

~Was Runtime a performer before he was wealthy?~ Prowl asked.

~No, he's a behind the scenes genius. He makes his shanix on contracts with performers,~ Jazz explained before turning his attention as Runtime's current associate politely wandered away towards another cluster.

"Runtime," Jazz said cheerfully as they stepped up to speak to the primary reason for them to be here.

~What does he do?~ Prowl asked as pleasantries were exchanged.

~Runtime: owns professional recording studio. Runtime: music producer. Producer: creates contracts for performers. Contracts: venues, production, advertising,~ Soundwave explained as they watched Jazz try to draw out Runtime's interest in his music. He could tell Prowl didn't really understand but had accepted the answer as enough for now. ~Runtime: focused on Prowl. Positive interest.~ He directed across the conjunx bond and watched as Prowl began to respond to the looks by flirting in a way. It wasn't about interfacing to Prowl but it was closely linked socially to him. The dragon ruffled his wings and shifted his frame by increments to display himself for the producer.

Taking the hint Jazz motioned Prowl over closer to his side. Once the dragon was in position next to him, Jazz said, "This is Prowl, my new pet. Prowl, this is Runtime." 

"I've never seen the like," Runtime admitted and gave Prowl a more critical looking over, which earned him more showing off. "He'd make a fine cover for an album we produce."

"Are you thinking a stylized image or an actual picture of him?" Jazz asked looking down as if contemplating the idea while he paid close attention to Prowl's opinion of the idea. He'd definitely noted Runtime's comment about the album; it was the most blatant interest Runtime had ever displayed in his presence. 

~Prowl: agreeable.~ Soundwave backed up Jazz's teek.

"An actual image," Runtime said firmly when Jazz didn't immediately reject the idea. "I'd like him in any music vids for it as well."

"He does enjoy my singing and music. I've been working on a song about you, gorgeous," Jazz said reaching down to affectionately rub Prowl's head. "Would you like to be in a music vid with me, Prowl? You'd have lots of mecha admiring your image on the screen." 

"Yes," Prowl answered, though he seriously played up his limited vocabulary and fluttered his wings eagerly.

"I'll have a contract sent to you," Runtime hummed before almost reluctantly turning away from Prowl and to another conversation.

~Score!~ Jazz said excitedly as the trio slipped away from Runtime and headed away to mingle. ~That's the fastest deal I've gotten from him, and I owe it to you Prowl.~ 

~Good. How can my image be that valuable?~ Prowl asked as they slowly caroused.

Jazz thought seriously about how to explain things before elaborating, ~Attention and press time are big when you want public exposure for your music. There's a band that paints themselves like avainoids and plays on stage. I know a pair of femmes that do split opposing paint jobs: one-side black, one-side green. Runtime apparently thinks you could be a hook to draw attention since you're so exotic.~

~Prowl: exhibition for Jazz,~ Soundwave said, traces of amusement flickering in his field. 

~What I do at parties only on a bigger stage,~ Prowl nodded agreeably. ~I am not sure I want to dance.~

~Being in a vid doesn't mean you have to dance, sweetspark,~ Jazz assured him quickly. ~That's just Azura's thing. I'll make sure whatever he wants you contracted to do you're okay with.~

~Thank you,~ Prowl relaxed internally.

"What an amazing looking creature," a smooth voice made Jazz bristle internally and Prowl _almost_ barred his teeth and did scoot behind Jazz in response to the mech's field.

"Yes, he's beautiful. We were very fortunate to acquire him," Jazz said to the gold and purple mech decked out in charoite stones set in platinum. The purple silicate stones were not exactly the same shade as his paint or optic shades. So, although the display indicated some wealth, it was not an attractive pairing.

"Swindle," Soundwave said formally while moving to stand by Jazz and give Prowl more cover. While the reaction was reflexive something caused Prowl to link Swindle to his original captors in some way.

"What did he cost you?" Swindle asked as he took in the reactions.

"Not nearly as much as I think he's worth, and I wouldn't trade him for anything," Jazz replied, avoiding the question as he leaned down and fussed over Prowl. Having to deal with Swindle was going to play havoc with his current good mood but the way the dragon leaned into him and took comfort from both his attention and his words was a balm. 

"Prowl: not for sale." Soundwave stepped forward in a pointed reminder that he was notably larger than Swindle and had removed those distressing Jazz in the past.

~I will not attack. Want me to growl?~ Prowl asked Jazz quietly.

"Everything has a price," Swindle replied taking a step back but still keeping his optics glued on Prowl. "Maybe something like connections to the music industry in Crystal City or Tarn? A potential new market isn't something to ignore."

~Not yet, but if he keeps pressing go for it,~ Jazz replied as he stroked Prowl's helm. ~You reacting negatively to Swindle won't cause problems with most of the mecha here; he's not well liked or trusted by anyone with sense.~ 

~He upsets you. A good guard will object to that,~ Prowl added. ~We are playing up that I am a guard when needed.~

"Swindle: incapable of paying the required price." Soundwave informed him flatly.

"Come now, I'm sure I can manage the price for one cyber drake no matter how unusual," Swindle countered staring blatantly down at Prowl before smirking at Soundwave.

~Go for it,~ Jazz replied insulted on Prowl's behalf. He might be at the high end of the cyber drake size category, but ignoring all previous mentions of him being a dragon was insulting. It also implied that Jazz was trying to pass Prowl off as more prestigious a pet than he actually was. 

"Dragon!" Prowl snarled and made a short lunge forward to put him even with Soundwave. His wings wide and tail orb crackling as it shifted from blue to a pale pink-red. It was a posture Jazz and Soundwave both recognized as an early threat display to make him look as large and imposing as possible before the final warning of standing on his hind legs.

It was enough to make Swindle step back.

"Swindle: time up," Soundwave touched Prowl's shoulder lightly and it instantly brought him to a more settled heel even is the swishing tail over his back gave no doubt Prowl was still agitated.

~That was as distasteful as always.~ Jazz gave Swindle an affronted glare and headed away from him, calmly picking up a pyrite-rust-copper banded energon ball off a tray and offering it to Prowl once they were a several steps away from Swindle. A quick scan of the area revealed that a few faces were looking nervously at Prowl but no one seemed completely alarmed by his behavior. "Such a good protector," Jazz praised him softly as a familiar mech approached them. "Hello, SpacialFlux. Here to admire Prowl?"

"Of course," the aerial said as he offered Prowl a tri-pyramid as a peace offering. His attention was almost completely focused on the dragon. "Sorry you had to deal him, Prowl. Silly grounder is always after what he thinks are the latest status symbols. He even tried to buy Loopy from me when I first got him." 

"Taker," Prowl didn't have to fake not knowing the word he really meant and brushed SpacialFlux field with affection after accepting the treat.

"That too," the Aerial agreed. "Why don't we go up to the mezzanine for a bit. It has a lovely view both inwards and outside."

"Sounds like a wonderful idea," Jazz agreed as the four of them headed over to the balcony.

~Swindle: worse from encounter,~ Soundwave told Jazz and Prowl after heard many comments around them, both silent and spoken. ~Prowl: protector.~ 

~Good,~ Prowl relaxed just a bit more and let himself enjoy the company that much more.

~Not an encounter I wanted but at least it ended well,~ Jazz agreed with Soundwave's assessment while they climbed the wide stairs. All three tried to adjust their pace to Prowl's as the dragon navigated this new kind of obstacle. By the top of the stairs on the mezzanine level Prowl seemed to have gotten the hang of it even if he wasn't all that graceful yet.

"You're first experience with stairs?" SpacialFlux said sympathetically once they reached the top. Leaning a bit closer to the group he whispered, "They're annoying if you aren't a standard size or frame-type, but some mecha think they make a better entrance walking down them rather than leaving a lift." Raising his voice a bit louder, he continued to speak, "Now, I think positioning you right here would look splendid." 

"Yes," Prowl trilled and put his forepaws on the thick, curving railing to look over the gala and arched his helm up and back in a proud stance. He kept the main struts of his wings vertical but rotated them to give a full display of their lower side to anyone who looked up at him. "We used ramps."

"Those make sense with more than two legs or a lot of size differences," SpacialFlux agreed. "I'm supposed to go mingle now, but I'd rather spend the time with you. I'll be back with some more treats later. Soundwave, Jazz it was good to see you again."

"See SpacialFlux later," Prowl bid farewell.

"It is good to see you as well," Jazz gripped him warmly in a statement of alliance that no one missed. A bit more than acquaintances though not yet true friends.

"SpacialFlux: should bring Loopy by soon," Soundwave spoke of the standing invitation and status that implied.

"I'll get back to you in an orn or two about scheduling a time to bring him over," SpacialFlux grinned, stroked Prowl head one last time and headed down the stairs to join a small cluster staring up at the trio.

"He's going to talk about you," Jazz chuckled quietly. "Once he's done everyone will have heard about how you were protecting me from a perceived threat."

"Hopefully also how I did no more than warn too," Prowl broke his pose to nuzzle Jazz. "I hope all threats to you are as easy as this and the little one."

"I hope so too. I don't want to deal with a stalker or anything like that," Jazz said with a small shudder as he stroked Prowl's head. "The worst so far was an over-excited fan that got a bit too handsy. Didn't have ill intentions; just too excited."

"Affirmative," Soundwave said as he rested a hand on Jazz's shoulder. He was aware that it was a good pose of the trio for a picture and he spotted at least three flashes that were for them.

* * *

The entire condo was dark save the soft blue glow of a dragon's tail in the living room. All five occupants were well into their recharge when something large landed on the primary deck and unloaded four mechs with glowing red night-vision optics while the two flight frames set down and began hacking the door. None of them made a sound as they slipped inside and zeroed in on their target by the glow of his tail. Pleased not to have to waste time searching and possibly waking the household during the process of finding their pay-off, one of the mechs took careful aim with a stun gun and fired at the recharging dragon's neck where it would have the best chance of overloading his processor into stasis.

A screech of rage and pain from beside him sent Ravage straight out of recharge and into full attack mode. Spotting a stranger beside the vid screen he leaped straight at the intruder snarling loudly while sending out a distress to the rest of the family. ~Intruders! They shot Prowl!~ 

Now standing on all fours in the nest Prowl's tail blazed crimson red and bright enough to shut down night vision. He didn't bother with posturing or questions or any effort to escape as he did the first time. Here and now he focused on the nearest target and sprayed him from helm to pede with acid before launching himself at one mech aiming at Ravage with a bellow intended to wake everything within a mecha-mile and draw every dragon to him. He took another shot from the stun gun and screeched in pain but welcomed the extra energy it pumped into his system.

Ravage had aimed at the head of his target, primitive instincts causing him to drive fangs into the vulnerable neck while his claws tore into the shoulder joints. He could hear the aftermath of Prowl's acid spray as the resulting screams filled his audials, but it was of far less concern at the moment than his current target who was trying to throw him off without ripping out his own internals. He felt something painful hit his side and then his chest before his prey went limp and dropped into stasis.

Before his paws hit the ground Ravage knew he was hurt badly and that his family was at his back. Laserbeak swooped in to cause confusion. Her talons and beak did little against heavy armor but provided a good distraction. An airframe went down for no apparent cause but that a very angry telepath with blazing white optics was now in the room.

The largest of the intruders grabbed Prowl across his shoulders, pinning wings and forelimbs. Instead of turning his helm to bite he spat a glob of acid at the wrist of the one aiming for Jazz and slammed his tail orb into the back of the one holding him. Both their frames crackled with red energy before slumping. The attacker was in stasis and Prowl visibly unsteady even at he rushed the door to the deck and the transport parked there.

Laserbeak shot out the door screeching loudly as she fell into flight formation beside Prowl while Soundwave dropped the remaining intruders into stasis. ~They're not getting away with this. Jazz, here's what they look like! I'll stick with Prowl so you know what's happening.~

Jazz responded immediately even as he was trying to get to Ravage to see how badly he was injured, ~I already commed security and Checkup. Ravage and Prowl are both going to need him.~ 

The chopper powered up from a standby rotation just in time for Prowl to spit a series of acid globs at the pilot. It ruined the windshield and send enough pain through Prowl's field to cause Laserbeak to wobble. It felt like a red-hot thorn vine being pulled through her intake. She didn't want to think about how much Prowl much be hurting and he still got his claws into the chopper as it lifted off with the dragon clinging on and climbing towards the pilot while trying to break in.

Laserbeak dove into the chopper through the small break in the window and attacked the pilot trying to distract him and cause as much havoc as possible with beak and talons. Intellectually she knew that they didn't want the chopper to crash on the street below and cause damage to passer-by, but she truly wanted to punish them for attacking her family and injuring Ravage. Suddenly Prowl wasn't trying to get inside through the damaged window. A moment later the side door of the chopper squealed in protest as it was forced open and Prowl was inside with her.

"Land or be gray." Prowl snarled before clamping his jaws against the pilot's neck and his claws wrapped around the seat to sink into his chassis under the pilot's arms.

"Okay. Okay!" the mech went still except for the limited shifting to bring the vehicle in for a landing on the roof.

"Unbuckle." Laserbeak ordered.

"Go limp." Prowl added once the mech was no longer strapped in. With a tug Prowl dragged the pilot from his chair and to the edge of the roof over the balcony. The mech struggled a bit as Prowl dragged him but he froze at the warning growl coming out of Prowl's throat. The flight was more controlled fall and landing was with a bit of a thump on a balcony. Laserbeak followed them down and darted into the condo to check on Ravage. The mech with the melted hand was on the ground shivering next to the two mechs Soundwave had dropped. The remaining three were where they fell and somehow they were all still functioning even if there was serious doubt about the one Ravage mauled and Prowl's acid bath victim. 

~I'll survive,~ Ravage assured her from where Jazz was trying to comfort him while Soundwave ensured he would last long enough to see Checkup. ~Never want to do that again.~

~None of us do,~ Laserbeak agreed as they watched Prowl dump the pilot on the floor and stand over him growling.

"Enter. Situation: secure," Soundwave announced out loud and over comm as four security mecha charged into the room.

"What happened?" The one in front demanded as he motioned the others to make sure the intruders were secure.

"Prowl: surrender catch to security." Soundwave instructed and was quietly pleased when the dragon did nothing more than drag him to the nearest security mech and drop him before going for Ravage to nuzzle and offer comfort despite the pain burning his entire neck and mouth.

"They broke in our condo and shot Prowl with at least two stun rounds," Jazz almost growled as he stroked Prowl's head and began checking him for injuries and gesturing around the room with his other hand. "Ravage onlined right after the first shot and attacked that one but got torn up pretty badly before downing him. Prowl has an acid breath attack he used defending our household, you might want to grab some bases from the kitchen and douse these fraggers to neutralize it. Their chopper is on the roof where Prowl grounded it before bringing the pilot down here to you." 

~I'd like that base too. Throat _hurts_.~ Prowl said across their fields.

"And the two without visible damage?" the security mech asked and motioned to one of the others to grab something to deal with the acid.

"Soundwave: telepath. Results: psychic strike. Large one: uncertain." He explained before standing to mix up a slurry for Prowl.

~I hit him with my tail orb. Unpleasant for me but it knocks the target out,~ Prowl supplied.

~Swing your tail a bit,~ Jazz said quietly to Prowl, waiting until the movement happened before saying out loud, "I think Prowl smacked him with his tail. There's an electrical charge that he carries there and it's dimmer than normal."

The security mech grunted and nodded. "Will the Enforcers be called?"

Jazz did a quick consult with Soundwave before replying, "Yes, we should call them. Prowl was injured protecting himself and us. They severely injured Ravage and came here to steal my property. If nothing else the report will prevent them from trying to claim damages against me for what happened in the commission of the crime."

The security mech winced a bit at just how much that could amount to given the damage done to the two seriously mauled frames. "We'll make sure to keep them until you or the Enforcers say otherwise."

"Thanks," Jazz nodded and began to relax just a bit when Prowl's pain against his field eased at Soundwave's efforts to run a steam of base slurry down the acid tube. Everyone he cared about would survive. The damage would be repaired.

By the time security had removed all the attackers Checkup was on his way up and the Enforcers had a detective unit on the way.

"I think I want to stay somewhere else until repairs are made," Jazz said quietly. "Hotel, friend."

"Temple?" Soundwave offered as much as suggested.

"That'd be safest," Jazz said after some thought. "No one he can afford is going to be stupid enough to attack them to steal Prowl."

~We're going to need to install better security,~ Laserbeak said firmly. ~I don't want to see any of us in this state again anytime soon.~

"It's a terrible way for Prowl to prove his worth as security for me," Jazz agreed. "I didn't anticipate your tail being that effective a weapon." 

"It is not meant to be a weapon," he murmured as a wash of deeply unsettled emotion flared up before being stamped down. His head turned to the door when it opened and relaxed. "Ravage first. Just my throat again." He told the vet firmly as Checkup was assessing the scene.

~Prowl: not telling the full truth about tail contact.~ Soundwave was careful to keep it to the family bond while Ravage was quickly put into stasis.

~No pressing him about it especially not right now. This was traumatic in a lot of ways, but he acted several times to protect us and didn't hesitate doing it. I don't want to alienate him or make him wary of us,~ Jazz kept his own comment deep in the family bond as well even as he continued to stroke and quietly praise Prowl. The dragon's pain continued to ease and soon settled into the dull ache of stable damage.

"Did someone try to tear Ravage open?" Checkup asked after looking up from his patient.

"Ravage: went for throat. Attacker: heavily armored," Soundwave explained. 

"Ravage won," Prowl said with evident pride in his lover's victory.

"I shouldn't do the repairs for either here," Checkup cautioned. "I'd like to take Ravage with me to the clinic. A pain patch and Prowl can recharge until I'm done. I can't work on him until Ravage is in recovery."

"And you have recharge," Prowl added. "It hurts. Acid is neutralized. I will not be worse for a few joors. Your skill will be improved for the recharge."

"Laserbeak will go with you to keep an optic on things. She can keep us informed about how things are going and let us know if any trouble shows up there," Jazz said, thinking privately that it would help her settle better if she could guard Ravage while he was injured. "Soundwave and I will stay here and talk to the detectives. Once we're done we'll head over to the clinic and meet all of you. Soundwave is going to contact the local temple and see if we can all stay there for a while until this place is cleaned up and in suitable living condition." 

"That's a good place to be safe," Checkup nodded and pulled a folding hover-stretcher from his subspace. Once Ravage was on it he focused on getting Prowl's pain patch on and working then handed a couple to Soundwave in case they were needed. "Fortunately I do have a replacement tube for the acid system in stock. I'll comm you when I know more about Ravage's repair time."

"Checkup: gratitude," Soundwave replied pleased that Ravage was in good hands that actually cared about his welfare and healing instead of considering it a duty. "Security: show group out."

~I'll keep an optic out for any more trouble,~ Laserbeak promised as the small group headed down to the transport. 

* * *

Rung knew from the reports he got on events surrounding Prowl that the dragon had a rough couple decaorns. Three reports of aggression against mecha, two of which included significant damage to mecha and with two fatalities. A hunting trip that went well by all accounts but was yet more violence. In all it was enough for any being to need therapy. He intended to provide what he could without compromising his primary duty of socializing Prowl. No matter Prowl's physical age he was physically and socially a sheltered mechling.

The moment the door opened he knew he was right. Prowl was trying to keep a normal posture and doing a respectable job for those who didn't know him. Soundwave and Rung weren't fooled and the host lingered for an extra moment after the door closed. Prowl transformed before sitting on the couch as was their current tradition. It gave practice for Prowl and Rung a better read on him and his progress. Even though he wouldn't have blamed Prowl in the least for remaining in alt mode after everything he was pleased when Prowl didn't.

"I hope you have been having a less eventful orn today. No one would blame you for feeling a bit stressed after everything you've endured. How are you feeling after all these events?" Rung asked patiently as he allowed a bit of warmth and caring to flicker as he gently brushed fields with his patient. He felt Prowl take it in, needing the comfort.

"Yes, it is much less eventful. Things have settled. We are finally back in the condo, Ravage has recovered and my tail does not ache anymore," Prowl let out a deep vent in an effort to settle the stress that was still knotted inside him. "Jazz promised that nothing important was..." he stilled as he struggled with how to say what he wanted. "That events did not harm his ... reputation."

"That's good to know," Rung said neutrally. The events not having an impact on Jazz meant less stress on Prowl, but it wasn't what he considered important to discuss right now. "How about we start with the gala? You looked quite stunning as a trio."

"SpacialFlux said that the events at the gala didn't harm my reputation at all. Swindle is known to be crude and crass, and my trying to protect Jazz from him just showed my ability to recognize trouble. It is a little odd it to have it phrased that way given I was actually reacting to the insult to myself," Prowl admitted. "I received a lot of compliments on my appearance and manners before that happened. Most of those I met seemed to be good. Jazz got a contract for his next album easily because of my looks. Everyone was very excited about it. I understand it was very good terms and the extra demands were easy to provide." 

"Those who see you as a mechanimal most likely believe that you reacted to Swindle's behavior and field much as a turbo-dog will growl at a threat. I'm glad to hear that your presence has helped out with Jazz's career. It's a good sign for your own integration," Rung replied, pleased to hear confirmation of his own interpretation of the events that had been discussed in the news. "Now, I'd like to hear your perspective on the aerial attack just a few orn later. I understand that the detectives believe that you were the target?" 

"Soundwave is sure I was," Prowl shivered from helm to pedes to tail tip to wing tips. His field coiled with lingering distress and his tail ball shifted towards green. "Swindle sent them. It is unlikely the law can punish him," red flickered across his tail orn before shifting back to a blue-green. "It was chaotic. I was not truly thinking for much of it. Pain made me move. This time I attacked right away. I struck to kill. They had heavy armor. I only killed one. Ravage killed the other. The pilot did not want to fight."

"From what I understand of the events you had just cause to kill them," Rung said with a bit more comfort in his field as he shifted closer to Prowl and went over the facts as he understood them. "From what I understand intruders broke into your home and attacked you. If the stun charge had worked on you like it would have on any Cybertronian, there is a good change Ravage would have been offlined by them when he came to your defense. It may not feel this way now, but your distress at killing is a good sign of your own morality. You didn't kill unless you had little other option; the fact that the pilot survived after you knew how damaged Ravage was proved that you are not a cold-sparked killer." 

"I am not. I was never intended to fight. I am still a dragon. Killing is not difficult. I kill as many meals as I can," Prowl confirmed before the firmness in him quivered and his tail went blue-green and swirled in time with his field. "I do not want to be the cause of such trouble."

They weren't the usual cues but it finally sunk in for Rung what he was seeking and teeking. This is needed to get to the bottom of. "Your tail ball is changing colors rapidly."

"It happens," the dragon-mech shrugged. "It tends to reflect our emotions and health."

"What do the colors mean?" Rung tried not to sound excited by such an obvious tell.

"Pale blue is sort of a neutral default. Whatever the typical state of the dragon is will cause that blue. Blue-green is uneasy, depressed or sad. Green is threatened enough to be ready to lash out. Red is anger or pain. Violet is very happy. Yellow is arousal and white is ready to breed." Prowl rattled off.

"So the color changes are tied accurately and instantly to your emotions. Does that mean the systems in the tail orb are somehow tied directly to your processor and spark?" Rung asked.

"Yes. Mostly the spark," Prowl answered and in his teek Rung knew he didn't understand just how much he was saying.

"According to what I've been told, you used your tail to attack one of the intruders. The report says that it was an energy attack which struck the mech, but that doesn't sound accurate given what you've just told me," Rung looked intently at Prowl. He didn't want to break the trust that had slowly developed between them, but this was important information about Prowl's species. 

"It is not inaccurate. It was never meant to be a weapon. I never want to use it that way again," Prowl really did shiver this time and there was no suppressing it. "He was very ... wrong."

"You could feel his emotions through the contact or was it more than that?" Rung asked. It didn't sound completely accurate based on what Prowl had said earlier. 

"It was a partial spark merge. Plating against spark energy. The overload dropped him," Prowl spelled it out and immediately had to focus on keeping his last meal down.

Rung stared at Prowl in shock at the revelation even though he suspected it before carefully reaching forward and offering a hand if he wanted the contact. "That would be a horrible shock for you. I hope you never have to experience anything like that ever again." 

Prowl nodded and welcomed the contact, leaned into it and drew on it to settle himself. "I ... it is more real said," he stumbled over the words.

"Saying it forces you to remember the experience and pulls it back to the forefront of your processor especially if you were suppressing it until now. I will say that many find that sharing a trauma helps them start to recover for it," Rung carefully let out a small vent. "Once you feel able I would advise you to speak with someone in your household about it. It will help them keep from accidentally causing flashbacks." 

Prowl nodded weakly. "It should not bother me."

"Trauma can hit you by surprise from unusual sources. I know of instances of mecha being triggered by what most would consider to be harmless events," Rung said. "Have you ever experienced a merge using your tail orb before?" 

"Yes. It is a normal form of casual interfacing. Intimate but common between dragons." Prowl answered.

"So you're used to it as a pleasurable experience that you probably haven't had in a while and didn't necessarily expect the aggression and dark feelings you picked up this time. The stress of the entire situation along with that reaction could be part of the cause of your current disturbance over the situation," Rung speculated. It wasn't exactly territory he had covered before but there were similarities to things he'd counseled others about in the past. "Ravage was severely damaged in the same attack where this occurred, and you said he's the member of the household with which you've been the most intimately involved. The fear of losing him could make the situation even more traumatic." 

Prowl nodded again, more slowly this time as he processed what was being said. "How common are sparks like the attackers?"

"There are dark and dangerous mecha out there in every city-state, although most civilians seldom interact with them. Enforcers and warframes are the most likely to encounter those kinds of sparks in gangs or serial criminals although some with that kind of nature are drawn to positions of power," Rung sighed at the intimate knowledge he had of how some of those mecha thought and teeked Prowl reach out to try and comfort him. "Not every criminal is depraved or corrupt despite what some would have you believe. Some mecha turn to crime in desperation because of poverty or bad situations." 

"I remember those lessons from government studies. I never pursued it far. It said that those with sufficient fuel, shelter and repairs rarely cause trouble." Prowl said with a teek that it made a lot of sense to him. "Hunger rearranges priorities and social trees quickly."

"Yes, it does. It also causes depression and anger which can lead to abusive situations. The cycle of violence that develops can be difficult to break if the primary needs of mecha are not met. I don't know the exact circumstances of the mecha that attacked your household, but I do know that individuals like that are not common in Iacon especially in the circles in which Jazz and Soundwave move. Soundwave would recognize many of the potential problems if they approach. He was a priest and knows many of the signs of a damaged spark," Rung said. He didn't bring up Soundwave's telepathy since it was only one tool the Host could use to make those observations and he'd been told it was a touchy subject with Prowl. 

"They felt much like those who originally captured me. All spiky aggression and no-kill hunting need," Prowl shivered and didn't even register than he'd transformed and was now tucked into the couch in his dragon form.

"That memory probably helped trigger the trauma from this contact," Rung said as he kept his field comforting and allowing Prowl to connect to it for comfort if he still desired. "Working through it is going to be a process, but there are steps you can take that will help with your recovery." 

The dragon head nodded. Prowl was willing in general even if right now all he could manage was telling himself that he was not damaged, that his acid system was intact, that he wasn't burning inside from his desperate usage.

"If you're ready let's start going over some of the steps," Rung said, pleased to be able to offer help to the dragon so he could eventually recover.

* * *

"So, how was your session with Rung?" Ravage asked as he took the unspoken offer and curled up next to Prowl in his nest seeking to comfort the dragon with his field and presence. Prowl had still been fairly quiet at dinner, but he'd seemed to be a bit more settled than he'd been since the assault. 

"Exhausting," Prowl let out a gusting x-vent. "Have you spark merged before?"

"Yes, I have although not often since I have few mecha interested in romantic relationships with me. Additionally, my connection with Laserbeak and Soundwave as symbiots and host is a type of spark bond," Ravage explained as he looked at Prowl equally curious about and dreading the reason for the question. 

"My tail ball is linked to my spark directly. It is only intended for pleasure," Prowl got out and more than half hoped he wouldn't have to _say_ the rest.

"You used it as a weapon against one of the mechs during the attack," Ravage said slowly, piecing that statement together with the events of the night that had severely injured him. It sounded like Prowl's actions had resulted in a spark connection between him and the mech. Soundwave had explained how cold and depraved those he'd dealt with had been in spark and mind. Pressing closer to Prowl, Ravage allowed his sympathy and support to press forward prominently while keeping the disgust at the implications of what Prowl had to have felt out of his field. 

Prowl nodded and curled a little more around Ravage, fully encompassing the symbiot between neck, tail, wing and frame. "That is why I have not been inclined to interface since," he apologized. 

"I don't blame you at all for not wanting to interface given what happened," Ravage said immediately even as he flagged this conversation as something to pass on to Soundwave as soon as possible and to record it in high definition. As casual as Prowl was with interfacing to have him this disturbed by it was going to take some work to overcome. Plus the processor tangle of him being the aggressor in the merge that left him feeling the victim. "I've never experienced anything like that myself, but I know from our time in the temple that events like that take time and work to recover from. Is talking to Rung helping you or do you want to talk to someone else?" 

"He is helping. He is like an Elder. He has experienced so much he understands things I can barely articulate," Prowl began to relax. "He wants me to discuss it with you, all of you. I know anything I tell you will get to the others."

"Yes, it's almost impossible for us to keep secrets from one another, and we don't normally even think to do so," Ravage said without shame although he was pleased that Prowl didn't seem to mind what many would have seen as breaches of trust. Prowl being a slave when he arrived meant that he most likely hadn't expected any privacy. "It helped us help you since Soundwave, Laserbeak and Jazz have different experiences and viewpoints. I tried not to pass along any emotions from our interfacing; we've gotten good at blocking that since Soundwave and Jazz bonded." 

Prowl chuckled with a deep rumble of amusement. "I imagine so. Though as distractions go at least it is a pleasant one."

"Pleasant but awkward when you're trying to do something that requires concentration," Ravage said with a sigh and then a chuckle of his own. "Last thing I wanted to do was bug Jazz and Soundwave while they were working. Seriously though, what can we do to help you deal with this?" 

Prowl was quietly for several kliks as he contemplated both what Rung had told him, what his own research had turned up and how very different his situation was from the typical rape scenario. 

"Being here is the most valuable thing," he answered quietly. "Do not let me mope."

"That we can definitely do," Ravage said as he laid his head down on Prowl's side and let his field and presence do their part to help. He intended to settle into a light recharge tonight in case Prowl had bad memory fluxes. He'd let the family know about the issue tomorrow so they could help as well. 


End file.
